


Eclipse

by SaaansWriter, thornsonroses



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Rebellion, Slow Burn, mark and baekhyun are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaansWriter/pseuds/SaaansWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsonroses/pseuds/thornsonroses
Summary: Lee Donghyuck has been looking for a way to escape his past for a long time and now he's finally getting closer to his goal. After graduating the Corps Academy, he enters the first level of official training. It's the first real step before he can become an Aviator and never return to the planet that's offered him nothing but suffering.He knows it won't be easy--he's an omega in a military that makes nothing easy for them and now his alpha Cadet Captain, Mark Lee, won't stop breathing down his neck either.He'll do anything it takes to get into one of those precious flight suits, and keep his past a secret, and not even Mark Lee can stop him.--Featuring EXO and SHINee as their teachersTo clarify the warning a few alphas get handsy with some of the characters without their consent
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 37
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. This story was created in a late night spurt, but over time it has morphed into something I'm very proud of. My sister and I have enjoyed creating this universe and will continue to build it as we write. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as we have enjoyed writing it.  
> -Saaans
> 
> Sup everyone, I'm Thorns. Saaans asked me to edit the first chapter of this fic for them and then we got to talking about plot and now here we are. I'm mostly here for the story (all the Markhyuck is their job haha) but I'm excited to see what you guys think of it all. Enjoy all the gratuitous cameos from basically every boy group we stan lol.

The new dorms smell different. Less of the sweet, sugary smell of omegas and more of the rough, brutal smell of alphas. It makes Donghyuck’s nose curl up in disgust and he almost misses his clingy omega friends. Leaving them behind was his one regret in jumping to Class B, a beta level grouping.

Attempting to ignore the foul smell, he claims the bed near the right side of the wall, throwing his small duffel bag down on top. When the bed actually springs back a little Donghyuck really realizes how bad the school dorms were. Honestly, he should have been able to figure that out from the wooden bed frames and full sized closets provided for each cadet. They didn’t have anything like this at the Corps Academy. His things don't even fill the oak wardrobe that stands next to the bed and he feels out of place all over again. 

There's a small breeze of cold air coming from the one air vent, but it’s musty and the smell makes his already unhappy nose even more so. Despite the multitude of problems, the room does the trick and any bed is better than the so-called cots they had for omegas at the Academy.

Just as he finishes putting his last weapon‒a small throwing knife‒under his pillow, the automatic door swooshes open and a short man steps through. He has strong features and his scent neither soothes or attacks Donghyuck, indicating his roommate is a beta.

Donghyuck has his own issues with betas: they are often passive, lazy, and judgemental. And by no means are betas any less likely to fawn over him. 

Every step the other man takes into the room sends another flash of incapacitating moves through Donghyuck’s mind. He doesn't seem incredibly muscular, but he's not out of shape either. His eyes flick between Donghyuck and the rest of the room as he’s stared down. 

“Hello!” His roommate places his own military grade bag on the other bed and gives Donghyuck a friendly wave. 

Donghyuck nods his head in response, attempting a small smile.“I'm Cadet Lee,” he says and slowly eases onto his bed, his eyes never leaving his roommate. “But I suppose if we’re rooming together you can call me Donghyuck.” 

“Donghyuck-ssi it is, then. I'm Cadet Moon Taeil.” Taeil pauses, leaving space for Donghyuck to respond. When he doesn't Taeil gives him a funny look, and says, “What are you in training for?” 

“I'm an Aviator. You?” Donghyuck almost misses the look of surprise on Taeil’s face that an omega earned a spot in the most competitive position. If Donghyuck wasn't so used to the side glances and judgement, he would’ve used one of the takedowns stored in the back of his mind. Fortunately for Taeil, Donghyuck has gotten used to the questions, the strange looks, and the scrutiny. 

“Medical Officer,” Taeil answers, with a puff of his chest. The position suits the other man, with his soft smile and apparent lack of fighting skills. 

_ Taeil’s cute, nonthreatening, and hasn't done anything stupid yet. Maybe this year won't be as bad as I was expecting.  _

As soon as Taeil finishes unpacking, Donghyuck’s comm goes off. He’s sure it's Jaemin, one of those clingy omega friends he was missing earlier. When he checks the small handheld device, Donghyuck sees that his guess was correct. Jaemin has messaged him with the exact location of his new dorm. 

Donghyuck clears his throat and says, “Sorry to leave so abruptly, Taeil-ssi, but I have to go meet a friend.”

Taeil smiles so warmly that Donghyuck returns it reflexively. “You don't need to worry, I’ll be fine on my own. See you!” 

Donghyuck straps his weapons belt to his black cargo pants, puzzling over how calm his roommate makes him feel. On the way out he grabs the garment bag that holds his dress uniform. Knowing his friends, they’ll talk his ear off until dinner.

His favorite throwing daggers are on his left hip, his expandable swords on his right, a gun strapped to his thigh, and a knife sits across his lower back. Donghyuck knows the array is overkill, but the weight comforts him and scares off any idiots who might approach him. Besides, in his experience, you can never be too careful.

His boots make a satisfying click as he walks down the empty white corridor. The training facility’s halls are similar to the ones in his old school, but these seem newer. 

His comm device helps him navigate to his friends’ dorm and he can't help a bitter sigh as he gets closer. The walls have become even more pristine, the lighting is better, and it no longer smells weird. Renjun and Jaemin are lucky they’re bonded with an alpha like Jeno, who was automatically put in Class A. He’s happy for all three of them though, that they found each other and are making it work. No matter how much better the dorms are.

It doesn’t stop Donghyuck from wishing the Corps didn’t discriminate against omegas, though. 

The door to their room opens for him automatically and the frustration swells as he sees their living quarters. Natural light spills in from a floor to ceiling window and in the corner there’s a chair that has just enough light spilling over it that it looks cozily warm. Because his friends are bonded, one massive bed sits in the center with a mountain of blankets on top. Donghyuck practically rolls his eyes when he sees the kitchen. That’s a bit overkill, in his opinion, but maybe he’s being needlessly bitter.

As soon as he enters three pairs of eyes turn to him. Jeno reads Donghyuck the best, and sensing his annoyance he pounces on his younger friend and starts nuzzling his neck comfortingly.

“Hyuckie! How are you? Have you met your roommate yet? Are they nice? Are you ready for the festivities tonight?” Jaemin asks with rapid fire speed.

“Jaemin, relax. Jeno, gentle,” Renjun says exasperatedly. The beta always claims he’s exhausted by the antics of his mates, but Donghyuck knows he wouldn’t have them any other way. 

Both Jaemin and Jeno take physical steps back and that gives Donghyuck the space to decide if he wants to lay on their bed or sit on the chair.

“I've met my roommate, yes. He's very kind. A bit talkative though.” Donghyuck makes himself comfortable on their bed and finally feels himself start to relax now that he's with friends. “As for the dinner tonight, no, I’m not ready. I've never been one for parties, you know that. Besides I have to fourth wheel you guys, and where's the fun in that?”

“I heard we’re supposed to sit in our Class,” Jeno says matter of factly. 

“Even better. I get to be judged because of my subgender.” 

All three of his friends pile around him and somehow Donghyuck ends up with no room despite the size of the bed.

“Don't forget that you more than earned your spot there, Hyuck.” Renjun reminds him. 

“Haechanie!” Donghyuck snickers at the nickname his friends gave him, but Jeno pays no attention. “Have you seen the official flight suit plans? Now that we’re out of the Academy, we can actually look at them!”

“Not yet. I was too busy trying to be social with my roommate.” Donghyuck leans back onto one of his friends, letting their scent encompass him. “I’d love to go over them now though.”

Jeno grins happily at Donghyuck and pulls up some blueprints on the screen in their room. They all sit in silence as Donghyuck reads the stats. 

The first image shows a sleek, all black suit that’s somehow entrancing and terrifying at the same time. Donghyuck and Jeno talk about the different maneuvering abilities, along with its offensive and defensive capabilities. The suit is magnificent and amazing and Donghyuck knows that it’ll be for the Class A cadets and his jealousy returns. 

The next suit Jeno pulls up isn’t as bulky but it has the same thin sleekness. The stats show it’s much more agile and has a longer flight time. Compared to the first suit, however, it doesn't have nearly as many offensive features.

The last suit is pretty average all around and Donghyuck feels glad that he was able to get out of Class C at least. 

After a couple of hours discussing the suits and all the other new, exciting things awaiting them, the four friends change into their dress uniforms. Donghyuck gives himself a mental pat on the back for knowing his own friends well enough to bring his with him.

Jeno’s uniform is pure gold with red buttons, indicating he’s a Class A alpha. It accentuates his broad shoulders and strong chest. Renjun’s is silver with orange accents and Jaemin’s uniform is bronze and blue.

Donghyuck puts on his own uniform and tries to prepare himself for the attention he knows he will get for being a Class B omega. Donghyuck fiddles with his pants, trying to make them fit less tight over his ass. Unfortunetly for him, he isn't bonded and most alphas are too stupid to back off. The design of his uniform isn’t going to make that any better. In protest, he wears his black combat boots rather than his dress shoes.

The walk isn't long and they soon find themselves in the massive cafeteria. Donghyuck stretches his head to look at the three stories. Greenery of all sorts line the balconies and the ground floor, giving the entire area a fresher smell.  _ Finally _ , he doesn’t feel like suffocating with every breath. The far wall is completely glass which makes the entire place seem open and bright.

Security stops them before they get any further. “Alright cadets, listen up. Class C ground floor, Class B middle level, Class A top level. If you are bonded, travel with the highest class. Let’s make this orderly. Move along.” 

Donghyuck gets a disappointed look from his friends but rather than getting caught up in being alone again, Donghyuck shoos his friends away before they can say anything. Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno head to the top floor, albeit reluctantly.    


“Hey, Donghyuck!” Taeil appears almost out of nowhere at his side. “Do you want to sit together?” Taeil asks.

Donghyuck lets out a small breath of relief and nods eagerly. Together they turn towards the staircase and travel up one floor. There they sit at a two person table near the railing.

“So. Tell me about yourself, Donghyuck-ssi.”

Donghyuck’s stomach drops.  _ Of course he’s curious, they always are. _

Their food arrives before he can respond. It isn't high quality, but it looks edible and it gives Donghyuck time to think of an appropriate answer. 

After a couple bites he sighs and says, “Well, my life was quite boring before I joined the military, so there's not much to tell there. As for why I enlisted, I just wanted something to do.” Donghyuck peers around at all the Class B cadets around in order to avoid making eye contact. 

“That's a very short life summary. How about you skipping up a level? Don't they try and group subgenders together?” Taeil is more patient than most when it comes to learning about Donghyuck. Maybe that's why he continues.

“Yeah but you know you can take that test to move up if you want.” 

“You actually passed though? I didn’t think anybody could. That’s pretty amazing.” Taeil looks impressed, and Donghyuck can't help but smile a little in pride.

“Thanks. And it means a lot that you're sitting with me. I don't make new friends easily,” Donghyuck admits.

“Well if we are friends now how old are you?” Taeil asks.

“I’m twenty.” 

“Well if that's the case I'm older than you, so you can call me hyung if you want.” Taeil smiles fondly at Donghyuck, who nods as he stuffs his face with more food.

Before Donghyuck can ask for another plate a loud ringing noise carries across the room. He whips his body around to find the noise and sees their commanding officer standing on a ledge in the middle of the cafeteria.

Lieutenant Lee Taemin was always supportive of Donghyuck, being an omega himself, and Donghyuck always looked up to him and his accomplishments. Donghyuck looks towards Taemin with pure happiness as he begins his speech.

“Cadets! Congratulations on graduating from the Academy at last. I’ve heard and seen great things from you all already and I’m excited to see what new and extraordinary things you will bring to the Corps. However, these next two years will be the hardest period you will ever encounter. Just because you’ve entered training, doesn’t guarantee you a spot in a Jet. Continue to work hard and it’ll pay off. You’re not on your own anymore, though. Just as I have my team by my side, you must rely on yours. Which is why I encourage all of you to meet the rest of your squad as soon as you can.” Taemin smiles brightly. “Training begins early tomorrow, cadets. This facility is your playground, so make good use of it. There are ten training rooms equipped for you, the dining hall will be open twenty four seven, and your teachers are excellent. As you can see here,” Taemin gestures to a large screen behind him, “we’ll be displaying the top twenty-four cadets in your class. These cadets will be the ones to move forward to the space training at the facility on the Moon, so do your best to make it onto the list. Make me proud, cadets!”

Donghyuck cheers loudly for his idol, feeling more refreshed knowing Taemin is the one in charge of the training facility. 

“I take it you have a soft spot for our commanding officer?” Taeil asks with a smile.

Donghyuck begins to deny the assumption but then realizes Taeil isn't trying to make fun, he genuinely wants to know. “Yes. He helped me practice for the test to move into Class B and that means the world to me. Plus he's just done so much for omegas. He’s proof that we aren't just here for show and we can actually make it.” Donghyuck says with a bright smile on his face. When he sees the twinkle in Taeil’s eye, his smile turns sheepish and he says, “Sorry, I get carried away sometimes.”

“Carried away about what?”

The new voice startles Donghyuck and before he can stop himself he’s whipping out a knife and bringing it to the voice holder’s neck. 

“Donghyuck!” Taeil grips his arm before he can push down any harder, shaking Donghyuck out of a stupor. 

Immediately Donghyuck bows his head in apology, lowering and sheathing the dagger. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean‒it's a habit, I’m sorry.”

“I don't mind having a quick thinker in my squad. Donghyuck, right?” 

For the first time Donghyuck actually looks at the stranger. Fear seeps in the more he looks. His clothes are the same silver as Donghyuck’s, but his red adornments indicate he’s an alpha. The thing that really sends dread through Donghyuck’s abdomen though is the Cadet Captain’s patch on the stranger's left breast.

“I'm Mark Lee. The Captain of Squad One, the team the two of you will be assigned to for these next two years.” 

“How do  _ you _ know we’re in Squad One?” Donghyuck spits before he thinks. Alphas bring out the worst in him.

Mark rolls his eyes. “They told all the Captains earlier who was in our squads. It’s my job to know you.”

“Moon Taeil. Medical Officer. It's nice to meet you, Captain.” They bow to each other and Taeil elbows Donghyuck when he doesn't say anything.

“I'm Lee Donghyuck. Aviator.” He bows reluctantly.

“Well, I hope your flying is better than your first impression, Cadet Lee. No matter your subgender, or what you think you have to prove, I expect some respect. Let's start with your shoes next time.” Mark turns on his heel and leaves before Donghyuck can find an adequate response.

Taeil sighs softly once their captain leaves them alone. “That went well.”

Donghyuck just nods numbly in response. 

“I think it's time for us to get some sleep before tomorrow. Let’s head back to our room,” Taeil says when he doesn’t get any more of an answer. 

Donghyuck nods again before following Taeil downstairs and to their room in silence.

~~

Donghyuck doesn't sleep well that night, but he rarely does. Instead he goes over all of his knowledge of fighting and piloting. If he’s going to lose sleep, he might as well be prepared. 

By the time Taeil is waking him up, he's gotten only two hours‒at most‒of rest. He slips into his regular black uniform wordlessly, Taeil doing the same. Neither of them have the heart to talk, nerves setting in for the first day. 

At least their regular uniform doesn't spell out what subgender they are. Besides, Donghyuck wears scent blockers so nobody should be able to tell unless they noticed him last night.

Like Mark. His captain. Who he threatened with a knife. 

Letting out a sigh makes Taeil glance over, but he doesn’t say anything. Donghyuck is grateful. He’s reminded that Taeil didn't immediately comment on him being an omega and feels grateful even more. 

“Time to go. I don't suppose you know where we’re going?” Donghyuck asks.

“Actually, I do. I know this place really well. You’re pretty lucky I’m your roommate, Donghyuck.” Taeil playfully bumps his shoulder and Donghyuck laughs in response. 

Donghyuck follows Taeil, asking him questions about his family and such. Taeil is quite an open book compared to Donghyuck, so by the end of their ten minute walk he knows quite a lot about the other boy. 

Taeil grew up on a farm, learning how to fix up animals. When he figured out he was really good at it, he applied to a medical program and then enlisted. All of his money goes to his family on the farm.

Donghyuck adds Taeil’s loyalty to the list of things he likes about him. 

It takes them twenty minutes to arrive at the training building, since it's on the other side of the institution. When they enter the training room, there are a couple of groups inside already. 

Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno rush over to Donghyuck to stand next to him as soon as he enters.

Mark is there too, along with a tall, extremely good looking boy. The two of them are talking animatedly to each other and Mark seems, dare he say it, nice. If it wasn't for their encounter last night they might actually have ended up friends. 

The last small group holds five people, Donghyuck recognizes Taeyong and Doyoung, but the three with them are a mystery. 

Donghyuck takes the time to glance around the room while they wait. It’s open and bright, just like the cafeteria. There’s no chairs though and it really just feels like a waiting room. Donghyuck is surprised how big it is, even though Mark and his friend are easily twenty feet away from them. 

Quietly he explains what happened last night to Renjun. As he does so more of the cadets fill in the room. 

Renjun nods once he's finished, but before he can respond the last few people step inside. One is a tall boy with slightly long hair and really long limbs, the second is shorter compared to the other boy and has a bright smile plastered on his face. The last person is a teacher, which Donghyuck can tell by his different uniform. 

“Hello everyone. I’m one of the Class A instructors. My name is Commodore Kim Junmyeon. I’m excited to see what you all have to show me. Let’s start by separating into Classes. Class A on the right, Class B in the middle and Class C on the left.” 

All the cadets separate into their groups. Once they’re all still, Commodore Kim starts again. “Let’s get to know each other a little. We’re all in the Corps together after all. Cadet Captain Lee, why don't you begin?”

Both Mark and Taeyong start to answer and the Commodore laughs a little. “Sorry, I didn’t realize we had two Cadet Captain Lees.” He motions to Taeyong. “I meant Lee Taeyong.”

Taeyong nods his head. “Of course. I'm Cadet Captain Lee Taeyong. Class A.” 

The boy next to him begins with, “I’m‒” before the Commodore stops him. 

“My apologies, cadets. I also forgot to mention I'm going to need to know your subgender as well. I’m a beta myself. I expect you all to wear scent blockers at all times if you need them.”

The horrible feeling in Donghyuck’s stomach returns and Renjun consoles him quietly. 

“Well I'm an alpha,” Taeyong explains. The rest of Class A says their names as well, but Donghyuck focuses on trying to push away the building nausea. 

“How about the  _ other _ Cadet Captain Lee?” Commodore Kim says brightly.

Mark smiles and says, “My name is Mark Lee, I'm a Class B alpha.” 

Donghyuck wonders what Mark did wrong to be demoted to Class B. 

“Hi everyone, I'm Yukei. I'm from Hong Kong. I'll be the Tactical Officer and First Mate. I'm an alpha,” the tall kid Mark is friends with says. His voice isn’t as deep as Donghyuck was expecting, yet somehow still suits him. 

“Hi. I'm Kunhang, the Communications Officer.” The boy finishes with an unwavering stare. “Oh, and I'm a beta.” 

“I'm Sungchan. Engineering Officer and Pilot, beta.” Sungchan stands with feet wide apart, lowering himself to the others’ height.

“My name is Yangyang. I'm an Aviator, and a beta.” Yangyang has the same bright smile on his face, and Donghyuck suspects it won’t leave. He enjoys it.

“I'm Moon Taeil. I'm the Medical Officer and a beta.”

Renjun speaks with ease and confidence that Donghyuck envies. “Huang Renjun. I'm an Aviator and I'm a beta.” 

Everyone’s eyes turn on Donghyuck. For a moment he feels his words stick in his throat, but he's learned how to push down his nerves. “My name is Lee Donghyuck. I'm an Aviator and I'm an omega.” He glares at everyone looking at him for a few seconds, challenging anyone to say something stupid.

The Class C group goes through their introductions as well, but Donghyuck can hardly concentrate, his head pounding angrily from lack of sleep.

Commodore Kim says, “Alright cadets, now that we’ve got all the introductions over with, go ahead and follow your Captains to your first training sessions of the day.”

Donghyuck does as he’s told and follows the rest of his squad out of the room.

Mark leads them into what must be a sparring room. There are mats on the floor and it’s lined with wooden walls. The far wall is lined with weapons of all different types and sizes. 

Inside waits a man with a calculating look, who’s clearly their first instructor. Once all the cadets have filed into the room, the man says, “Good morning, cadets. My name is Commander Byun Baekhyun. Before we get started, let me make one thing clear. I will make you into the best of the best, but it’s going to be ugly and you’re probably going to hate me by the end of it. That is not permission to insult me to my face.” There’s a bit of an awkward pause before the Commander claps his hands and says, “Great! Pair up for sparring.” 

Donghyuck snaps back to reality, looking towards his friends to figure out how they are going to pair up together.

Before he can even ask Renjun or Taeil, Mark walks up to him and says, “Let’s spar.”

Donghyuck’s adrenaline kicks in and he wonders why Mark is singling him out.  _ Is he trying to get revenge for me almost stabbing him yesterday? Why else would he pick me? _

Mark is looking at his feet, as if he was expecting Donghyuck to betray the rules again. 

As they move away from the others to spar, Donghyuck studies Mark. He clearly has the agile advantage over the alpha, but Mark didn't get the captain spot by being lousy at fighting.

Donghyuck would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He’s bested so many arrogant alphas to earn his spot here and Mark has been getting on his nerves since they met. It’s high time Donghyuck showed him his place. Alphas have a nasty habit of underestimating omegas. Donghyuck hopes this will be the first thing to go on the scoreboard. 

Donghyuck lifts his head to meet his opponent’s eyes. Donghyuck doesn’t like making the first move, so he focuses on his breathing. In Donghyuck’s experience, it never takes long for an alpha to get impatient and Mark turns out to be no exception. 

Mark’s fist arcs through the air. Donghyuck expects this and dodges away. He lands a swift blow onto Mark’s shoulder.

“You're fast, Cadet Lee, and not just with your blade.” Mark says.

Donghyuck goes to move positions but Mark catches him off guard and flips him on his back. His body thumps loudly on the mats and Donghyuck can feel the bruises forming. Mark is stronger than most of the other alphas Donghyuck has fought. 

Unfortunately for Donghyuck that means the alpha only needs to land a few blows to incapacitate him. 

He gets up quickly, enjoying the challenge. “Did you think I got here without being extremely talented at what I do? Captain, trust me. I know what I'm doing.” 

Donghyuck smirks before vaulting himself at Mark, taking them both to the ground. He’s vaguely aware that some of their teammates are now watching, but he doesn't allow himself to get distracted. 

Donghyuck pins Mark’s arms to the ground, knowing how embarrassing the position is for an alpha.

Mark doesn't seem too bothered by it, however. Before Donghyuck can count to ten, Mark reverses their bodies, wrapping his legs around Donghyuck’s waist.

Sufficiently having pinned Donghyuck to the ground, Mark glances up expectantly to the Commander who is watching them. 

Donghyuck uses this opportunity to land a decent jab at Mark’s stomach. He doubles over instantly.

Donghyuck uses all the strength he can muster to pull himself free from Mark’s hold. Before Mark can muscle his way free, Donghyuck’s arms are around his neck in a perfect choke hold. 

“Like I said, I know what I'm doing.” Donghyuck waits until he hears Commander Byun tell him to release Mark before he finally relaxes his focus and looks away. 

Donghyuck stands up and Mark coughs as air is allowed back into his lungs. Maybe Donghyuck was a little too enthusiastic in choking the annoying alpha.

Renjun clasps his shoulder and tells him he did a great job, as does Taeil.

But for some reason Donghyuck ignores his two friends and studies Mark. His dark hair is soaked with sweat that drips a little onto his forehead. Donghyuck wonders if this is what Mark looks like after‒ _ No, Donghyuck, none of that.  _ Donghyuck looks away from his hair and tries to find something less… _ dangerous _ to focus on. Mark’s head is rather large, nothing attractive about that.  _ Right, he’s got a big head. His face is immaculate, though _ .  _ Wait, immaculate? _ He blinks a couple times and tries to think about something (anything) else, but all of a sudden Mark catches his eye and Donghyuck can't describe the feeling that ripples through him.  _ You’re just a little lightheaded from fighting, Donghyuck. And you barely slept. Fuck, I should’ve eaten more. _

Donghyuck pulls his eyes away first and grabs his weapons belt from where he threw it on the ground before the match. 

“Check the board tomorrow to see if you performed well enough to place, cadets. Head outside for your next training session.” Commander Byun waves them off.

Without further ado, Mark leaves the room without checking that any of the other cadets are following him. That leaves them all scrambling to keep up. 

Renjun is animatedly telling Donghyuck about his fight now and Sungchan has shown up behind them, listening in quietly. Donghyuck appreciates the distraction of his friends and listens intently to Renjun as they follow Mark. 

They reach one of the outside doors faster than Donghyuck was expecting and as they step outside they all gasp in admiration. Three of the silver flight suits are lined up in the courtyard area. The suits stand tall and powerful, waiting to adjust to its pilot.

Standing near the suits is someone who must be another instructor. He’s small and smiling brightly at them. As the cadets approach, he says, “Welcome to flight training, cadets! I hope you’re as excited as I am to get these babies in the air. I’m Commander Kim Jongdae.”

Donghyuck admires the flight suits. He’s been itching to try them out ever since it was announced they were going into official production. Lieutenant Kim Kibum, who designed them, is basically a genius, and a genius who understands the desire to truly fly, at that. Donghyuck has been especially looking forward to experiencing the neurological connectors which lets all the members in the squad communicate with pure thought. The tech was designed after studying how bonds work, or rather how bondmates communicate without speaking.

Commander Kim beckons the Aviators forward to get a closer look at the technology. Donghyuck practically jumps to get up close to them. The three suits are covered in silver panels, which turn opaque when needed. 

After letting them look for a few minutes, Commander Kim points to another instructor standing behind them. This instructor introduces himself as Commander Kim Minseok, Ground Control instructor. 

The second Commander Kim leads them to the command station, which is currently shut down. On the way, the first Commander Kim explains the suits’ capabilities, which Donghyuck already discussed with Jeno. 

Donghyuck tunes out the Commanders and instead studies their surroundings as they walk through the center. The massive window in the front of the center allows them to see the suits. Donghyuck stares longingly at them. 

Right beneath it is Kunhang’s domain. It allows him to monitor their vitals and the neuro-link, along with getting them all the information they could possibly need.

To the left is where Yukei sits. His screens will show the nearby airspace when they are out flying so Yukei can see where any threats come from. He also will inform them of the best tactical plans for their missions. 

In the center is a circular platform. This will allow the Captain, Mark in this case, to see everything going on in the station. 

Next they travel to the med bay, which is shared between the three squads. There are only nine cots, so hopefully no more than that get injured at a time. The floating cots are white, in contrast to the black floors and walls. There seems to be every tool the medic trainees could ever need, and judging by the look on Taeil’s face, he agrees. 

Donghyuck is itching to suit up for the first time, but without permission from either Commander Kim or Mark all he can do is stand impatiently. 

As if they could sense Donghyuck’s frustration, their instructors tell them to begin preparations for a flight. 

_ It's about time. I thought we would never get to leave this stuffy room. _

“Everyone to their stations. Kunhang, set up the mind link.” Mark’s voice is strong, commanding. 

Donghyuck follows Renjun and Yangyang into portable tents where they change into their drive suits, a thin jumpsuit that covers them head to toe. It sends all the necessary information to Kunhang and helps them maneuver easier in the suit.

Sungchan punches in the code to open the fronts of the suits. “Alright. Once you’re inside, the suit will automatically close and  _ should _ start fitting to your body. It’s gonna feel really big at first.”

Donghyuck doesn't need to be told twice. He steps into his suit first and, just as Sungchan said, it closes around him. At first it doesn't feel like anything is happening but around five minutes in, Donghyuck can see outside a little. The helmet screen is dark for now, but once it's fitted the AI system will boot up. Ten minutes into their preflight, Donghyuck feels the pull of the neuro link. Knowing their first time linking together will be hard, he braces himself.

_ Did you really think that was good enough? _

_ You’re worthless.  _

_ You’ll never survive at this rate. _

_ Donghyuck‒DONGHYUCK. _

Donghyuck snaps his eyes open when he hears someone yell his name. He pushes all those thoughts away. He’s finally experiencing his dream and he won’t get bogged down in the past. By now his suit is snug against his body and there's a loud pop as the mechanics stop whirring. 

_ Captain Lee. Everyone is linked.  _ Kunhang’s voice rings out clear as if he's standing next to Donghyuck. 

_ Good _ , Mark responds. 

“Well boys. I think you're ready to take them for a spin. Go ahead and board the training Jet in the warehouse and take her to the training facility on the moon, Sungchan. I think Moon Cadet Bang and his squad are expecting some shipments.”

_ Lemme just fire up the ship, Captain Lee, and then we should be good to go.  _ Sungchan disappears into the nearby warehouse.

_ Haechan, is your suit fitting well?  _ Renjun asks.

_ Haechan?  _ Donghyuck thinks it’s Yukei’s voice in his head, but he's not sure.

_ It's Donghyuckie’s nickname. It means full sun, _ Renjun explains.

_ I like it. Can we all use it? _ Taeil sounds bored, considering there's not much to do for medical officers on cargo runs. 

_ I don't mind. I respond to both. _

_ Alright, Captain. We should be ready.  _ Right as Sungchan says that a small military grade transport ship pulls out of the warehouse. The three Aviators climb into the back where the cargo is and strap in, taking off their helmets. 

_ Sungchan. Are we ready to fly?  _ Mark’s voice rings out again, after being surprisingly quiet through their conversation.

_ Yes, Captain. Whenever you command. _

_ Let’s ride. _

Donghyuck is used to the lurching feeling of takeoff after doing it for four years. The other Class Jets follow them up into the atmosphere. Once Sungchan tells them they’re at cruising altitude and will arrive at the training facility in ten hours, Donghyuck relaxes. The three Aviators turn off their suits, popping open the front and stepping out. 

Deciding to shower and get a change of real clothes, Donghyuck pads off towards one of the bathrooms. It's quite spacious and the shower has more hot water available than his dorm. It takes him longer to comb through his short brown hair than it does to shower. Since the pimples on his face are finally gone, he decides to part his hair to the side. He shuffles through his bag and ends up pulling out a black t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. He puts on his trusty boots and goes back to the main room.

Yangyang is nowhere to be found, so Donghyuck turns his attention towards his friend. “How's it going in here?”

Renjun lifts his head from his tablet and gives Donghyuck a small smile. “Boring as usual. You know this is always the worst part, waiting for the first flight.”

Donghyuck nods in agreement before plopping down on one of the foldable chairs.“Do you mind showing me your research?”

“Of course not.”

~~

_ Alright everyone. We should be arriving in twenty minutes, I'm beginning my descent now.  _ Sungchan’s voice calls out.

Renjun places his tablet back in his bag and they both change back out of their civvies. 

Donghyuck steps back into his suit the same time Yangyang gets back. 

The three are getting much better moving smoothly in their suits, enough that Renjun and Donghyuck have figured out how to shove each other without doing any damage. None of them have put their helmets on yet. Yangyang, seeing the fun, joins in the roughhousing. Before any of them do any real damage, they have to strap in for the landing. 

Donghyuck strains against his seatbelt in order to watch the landing. Seeing the moon on screens is one thing, but seeing it in person is so much better. They’re approaching the massive training base now. A glass ceiling splits apart on their arrival, allowing the Jet to glide into the facility. 

Donghyuck greets the eight Moon Cadets that stand right outside their ramp with a bow. They’re friendly enough, but they seem more interested in talking to each other than the younger cadets that are visiting.

One of them steps off to the side to speak with Yangyang in English, their Captain if the patch on his chest is anything to go by. Donghyuck attempts to eavesdrop but Renjun elbows him in the side before he can hear anything interesting.

Right as Donghyuck begins to glare at his friend he notices a Moon Cadet approaching. “Hello, friends. I’ll take you to somewhere you can wait while my crew unloads your ship.” The boy who speaks has the face of an angel, but his voice is deeper than the ocean.

The team follows him as Yangyang and the Moon Cadet Captain pass them to go to their ships. 

The remaining seven are led to a small building next to the landing strip where there's a small waiting area. Luckily there’s a few food items and enough chairs to make them all happy enough. 

Donghyuck decides to take a nap, he doesn't know how late they'll be traveling back to Earth and wants to be caught up on sleep. Before the others can notice he pulls aside Renjun quietly so he can sing him to sleep, one of the few things that can prevent Donghyuck’s ever present insomnia. 

~~

It feels like a few seconds later when Donghyuck is shaken awake. 

“It's almost time to go.” Renjun rests his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

Donghyuck feels less rested than before, but he knows in an hour he will feel much better. The two are the only ones in the room and through the all glass walls they can see the other six Aviators speaking with the Moon Cadets. Renjun seems impatient so Donghyuck pulls himself together as fast as possible and stumbles out behind his friend. 

Renjun is pounced on as soon as he steps through the door. Jaemin and Jeno scent him immediately, despite not being separated for more than ten minutes. Donghyuck doesn't understand the extreme need to be near someone that much, but he knows how important it is for his best friends.

Instead he glances at his reflection in the mirror and tries to seem more put together. His short hair is sticking up in all kinds of places, which thankfully only takes seconds to correct. His eyes, on the other hand, have massive bags underneath them. Donghyuck sighs, usually he can put some makeup on to hide how little sleep he gets, or how restless the sleep he does get is, but it's all on the ship and he doesn't think his friends would appreciate him leaving. Before he can devise a plan to escape, a big frame wraps around him and Donghyuck jumps before trying to wiggle out of the hold. 

“Calm down, Donghyuck-hyung.” Donghyuck relaxes at the sound of that voice. 

His old friend releases him and Donghyuck turns around to give him a glare. “Jisungie. You know better than to startle me like that. Besides, I'm your elder you should be nicer.” Donghyuck goes in for a proper hug this time, annoying the youngest beyond belief. Jisung’s smell of snow fills his nose before the young alpha shoves him off. 

The next smell that comes in his nose is the ocean smell of Chenle, Jisung’s best friend. Donghyuck immediately goes to hug him as well. “Ah, I've missed you both.” 

“You know you're welcome in our dorm anytime.” Jisung’s voice is soothing as always. 

Donghyuck pulls away allowing the friends to latch onto each other. “I'd prefer not to see another dorm that is twice the size of my own thanks.” 

“Ah Jisung-ah, isn't it nice to be so skilled that we get such nice dorms?” Chenle lets out one of his signature dolphin laughs.

Donghyuck sends a fond smile his way.“We both know who's more talented here, Chenle. You just got blessed by the subgender gods.”

Chenle turns to Jisung and starts discussing the other Class A cadets in their squad and Donghyuck decides to leave them be. This time Donghyuck goes over to sit down on a bench by himself, where he can zone out much easier. 

“Lee Haechan.” 

Donghyuck whips around at the sound of his name, slipping back into reality. Seeing who called his name brings a massive smile to his face and a small blush as well. “Taemin-ssi! When did you get here?” 

“Just minutes ago. Kibum-hyung and I wanted to see the first flights.” Taemin rubs Donghyuck’s hair fondly. “Baekhyun-hyung was bragging to me about you. Apparently you bested your alpha captain in a sparring match this morning?” Taemin smirks at Donghyuck and Donghyuck hangs his head out of shyness.

“It was nothing.” 

“I'm sure it was. I also heard you threatened the same captain with a knife in the cafeteria?” Taemin’s smirk doesn't waver, but that doesn't change the anger brewing in Donghyuck.

“Where did you hear that!? That bastard‒” Donghyuck clenches his fists to punch something but Taemin grips his arm to stop him.

“Donghyuck. We talked about this last year. You told me you were going to get help.”

“I did! I mean, I am. I mean, I will. It's just. I-” Donghyuck lets out a sigh at the sight of Taemin’s stern face. “Yes, Lieutenant Lee. I'll get right on it.” 

“You know I'm just looking out for you. This year is going to be harder than anything else. I don't want to see you fall.” Taemin gives a sympathetic look towards Donghyuck. “Why don't you talk to your medical officer about getting some sleeping pills?” 

“I'll do that too.”

Taemin lets out a big sigh and Donghyuck slowly lifts his head as a new person walks up to their position. 

Donghyuck tries not to seem too flustered to be face to face with the man who designed the flight suits he’s already fallen in love with, but he can’t really tell if he’s succeeded. Lieutenant Kim is  _ really _ cool.

“I didn't realize you knew a cadet personally, Taemin.” Lieutenant Kim’s voice holds no scrutiny, only pure curiosity.

“Yes. Haechan here was one of my favorite students to work with. And also somehow my most problematic.” Taemin and Lieutenant Kim stand together with ease, their arms around each other. 

“I can see that. Raw talent like his is always hard to handle.”

Donghyuck huffs, “You guys know I'm right here.”

“Ah. The disrespect to higher ups is clear.” Lieutenant Kim and Taemin have smiles on their lips, but Donghyuck still feels his ears growing red.

“My apologies. Is there anything else you need from me?” 

“Nope, we should be fine. Just get ready to do a test run in ten minutes.” Kibum looks just as excited as Donghyuck for the flight.

Donghyuck bows to the two Lieutenants and walks towards the Class B Jet right away, leaving the others to continue mingling. The Moon has been terraformed for decades but somehow the air smells false to Donghyuck. He slips back into the Jet and takes a deep breath. At least it doesn’t smell like anything in here. He takes the opportunity to close his eyes for a moment and relax in the quiet.

When Yangyang and Renjun board the ship, Donghyuck lifts his helmet on and wakes up the computer system.

“ _ Welcome Lee Donghyuck. Your suit has full fuel cells and is ready to fly at your command. The weather is 9 degrees celsius. The time is 1900 on the Moon.”  _

Yangyang and Renjun grab their own helmets and the three walk out of the ship quietly. Lieutenant Kim and Taemin wait for them in the middle of the platform, along with the other five Aviators. 

“You guys seem nervous.” Lieutenant Kim grins at their covered faces, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Take it easy, your Jets are leaving at 2100, don't miss them. Let your Captains know so Ground Control is on standby.”

_ Captain Lee? _

_ What is it, Cadet Lee? _

Donghyuck ignores the fluttering in his chest when Mark responds.  _ We are on standby for our first test flight. _

_ Kunhang is pulling up your stats now. _

_ We will wait for your word. Just make it fast, we have been waiting a long time. _

_ Patience, Donghyuck. _

Donghyuck feels the adrenaline pumping through his veins, his body itching to be off the ground. Renjun seems just as restless, his hands twitching over the thrusters. 

_ You are all clear to go. Don't be too reckless. _

Yangyang lets out a heavy sigh in front of them and then he's shooting into the sky. The large metal wings shoot out quickly allowing the suit to take flight. Donghyuck leaps off the ground seconds later, feet flailing for a second as the thrusters propel him up high enough for the wings to kick in. Once they do he lets out a shout of joy as he’s soaring through the air at 240 kmh. Renjun is right on his heels and once they catch up to Yangyang, they move into the triangle formation that’s been drilled into their heads for years. 

_ Looking good, you guys.  _ Yukei sounds just as excited as they are, and Donghyuck can imagine his boyish smile.

_ Donghyuck’s heart rate is a little high, but I'm going to say it's the rush and let it go.  _

_ You sound like a real doctor, Taeil-hyung. _

_ I  _ am _ a real doctor, Donghyuck. _

Donghyuck lets out a laugh once again before speeding up to fly in front of Yangyang. He spins around, flying backwards, to face the other two Aviators.

_ Cadet Lee!  _ Mark warns in his head. 

_ Don't sound so serious Captain. This is fun. _

Mark sighs frustratedly.  _ Be careful. _

_ I'm always careful. I also scored a five on my flight exam, so you really shouldn't be concerned.  _

_ You scored a  _ five _!?  _ Sungchan’s jaw drop is practically felt through their link.

_ Let's try Formation Two, guys.  _

The three Aviators listen to Yukei and line up vertically, Donghyuck in the center. Yukei calls out a few more to try every few minutes and Donghyuck is surprised at how easily they are executing them. 

_ We’ve only got ten minutes, Captain.  _

_ Thanks, Renjun. Head back.  _

Donghyuck is disappointed to take the suit off. He hasn’t had that much fun in ages and the tech Lieutenant Kim created is basically flawless. It feels weird to stand on the ground and not have an exoskeleton in between.

Sungchan gets them up in the air right on the dot, just as Lieutenant Kim said. It takes ten minutes for Yangyang to doze off, and twenty more for Renjun. Donghyuck watches his two friends sleep for an unknown amount of time. To pass the time he pulls out his own military tablet, looking up a fighting technique book to read.

~~

Renjun wakes up first, the moonlight seeping through the small windows. “God, these chairs  _ suck _ .” 

“So do you.” 

“What a great morning greeting Hyuck, thanks so much,” Renjun groans, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“You know me, it's my aim to please,” Donghyuck says as he closes his tablet, knowing that he won't be able to focus on the words now that Renjun is awake.

“How did you sleep?” Renjun stretches like a cat next to him, limbs reaching high into the sky.

Donghyuck bristles. “I didn't.” 

Renjun lets out a sigh and side glares at him. “Why did I expect any less…” Donghyuck just shrugs, not looking for a fight. “How much longer?”

“It's 1230 in Seoul, we should be getting there soon.” 

As if on cue Sungchan’s voice comes over the speaker. “ _ Alright everyone. I'm beginning the landing sequence.” _

Yangyang stirs awake finally, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Before any more words can be exchanged between the three Aviators, Mark’s voice rings unexpectedly through their heads.

_ Commander Byun would like me to inform everyone that now that we’re cadets we are always on the clock. So keep your comms on all the time and expect early morning calls.  _

Donghyuck ignores the cacophony of groans from everyone else mentally, for once being glad he rarely sleeps anyways. Sungchan lands the plane quickly and Renjun is practically falling asleep on his feet even though he just woke up. 

It's pitch black outside when they arrive, and the three others complain about needing sleep. They reach the others’ dorms first, so Donghyuck ends up walking from Renjun’s dorm to his own by himself. Not that he really minds.

Taeil is already asleep when he gets there and Donghyuck is relieved that for once he doesn’t have to explain why he isn’t going to bed. He sets down his things and heads right back out, figuring he remembers where the sparring room is. 

The halls are dark and Donghyuck can't help but enjoy the silence. He’s excited to be in a place that actually  _ has _ training rooms so he can finally do more than just read or think through scenarios. He can’t get rid of that restless feeling unless he’s moving. Something about exercising makes him forget everything else.

He turns the final corner before the sparring room and nearly jumps when he sees someone leaning against a door frame.

The woman straightens at the sight of him and then her scent hits him. Alpha.  _ Why isn’t she wearing blockers? _

“What are you doing out so late, sweetheart?” She smirks at Donghyuck.

“Just going to practice a little. Leave me alone and there won’t be any trouble.” Donghyuck knows the words never work, but he always feels like he should say he tried. Donghyuck knows there's really only two options in these situations though, so of course he’s going to fight. 

“Trouble, sweetheart? What kind of trouble could a pretty little omega like you give an alpha like me? It’s dangerous to wander around alone at night, sweetheart. Let me take care of you. I promise I’ll keep you safe.” She begins walking towards him, her shirt slipping low down her chest. 

His omega is begging him to listen, if the nausea building in his stomach is anything to go by. Luckily, Donghyuck rarely listens to his omega.

“Look, I said no.” Donghyuck hopes he is strong enough to take what inevitably comes next. 

“And I,” the alpha's eyes begin to glow red, “said let me take care of you.” 

The tugging compulsion in Donghyuck’s stomach explodes into something almost painful when her eyes fully change. 

Tears spring to his eyes as he fights against his own color shift. His legs are shaking and he’s using every muscle in his neck to keep it from bowing. Bile climbs up his throat and leaves an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He can feel sweat dripping down the sides of his face from the effort. It mixes with the tears.

If he can just hold out a little longer‒ _ Then what? Nobody even knows you’re here. _

He blinks and realizes the woman is in front of him. “You're a strong one, aren't you?” She takes his chin in her rough hands and forces it upwards. “That’s alright, I don’t mind a little fight.” The strength of her eyes this close is too much.

Donghyuck feels his eyes finally shift so he slams them shut before the alpha can bask in any more victory. “F-fuck.” 

“Mm, sweetheart, your voice is so beautiful.” The alpha drags Donghyuck’s wrist to her face and he growls as she noses at it. “You’re wearing blockers? Why try and hide that sweet omega scent?"

“Because of assholes like you!” Donghyuck rips his arm out of her grip.

She smacks his cheek in retaliation and the shock of it makes his eyes fly open. Since the damage is done, he takes the opportunity to glare at her, teeth bared. 

“There’s those precious baby blues. I’m gonna remember you for a  _ long _ time, sweetheart. Under all that fight, you’re still just an omega bitch.” She grabs him by the throat this time and squeezes. 

Even more of his fight fades as the lack of oxygen hits his brain almost instantly. He pushes at her forearm, but even he can tell it’s weak. Her hand doesn’t budge. 

She laughs at his attempts to dislodge her grip. “You really thought you could be‒”

Donghyuck gets his thumb under her palm and digs his fingers into the skin of her wrist. When she lets go of his neck and pulls back in surprise, he grabs her hand and twists it hard to the side. 

The alpha screams as a loud snap echoes through the hallway.

“Who's the bitch now?” Donghyuck hisses.

She growls and cradles her arm against her chest. “You broke my wrist!” She sounds almost surprised. 

Before Donghyuck can mention that he did say there’d be trouble, she turns the full force of her eyes on him.

This time he immediately falls to his knees and gasps against the ground. Whether she was just playing before or the lack of oxygen really made him this much weaker, he doesn’t know.  _ You’re out of tricks. No one is coming _ , he thinks. _ Maybe it’d be better to just give in. _

She’s angry now, glaring down at him while holding her broken wrist. “I was going to make this good for you. But now I think you just need to be taught a lesson.” 

Donghyuck whimpers softly as she growls at him and his arms shake, barely holding him up. His entire body is tense, waiting for whatever command she’s going to give, whatever horrid thing she’s going to make him do.

When her boot connects with his ribs, he goes limp and hits the wall, breath knocked out of him. He wasn’t expecting her to get physical, but in hindsight, he probably should have seen it coming.

She kicks him a few more times and he wonders if he’ll be able to feel if his ribs break or not. Everytime he goes to curl around his stomach, she growls and he goes limp again. He can’t think of any way out, any technique or move that would push away her compulsion.

This is everything his parents ever told him would happen.

Then the kicking stops. Donghyuck doesn’t have the energy to open his eyes to see why.  _ Maybe she got bored. _

“What the  _ fuck _ is going on here?” 

_ Is that…Jeno? _

Donghyuck hears a thud of a bag hitting the floor and more footsteps approaching. 

“I was trying to help this poor omega get back to his room but then he went crazy and broke my arm. I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” the alpha woman says. She almost sounds believable.

Donghyuck lets out a wet laugh at the story and immediately regrets it. Even just breathing makes him feel like there’s a vice around his ribcage.

“It’s okay, Donghyuck-hyung. You’re safe now. We already called for help,” Jisung says gently.

“This  _ poor omega _ happens to be my friend, bitch.” A loud crack sounds and Donghyuck can only imagine the rage on Jeno’s face.

He hopes her nose is fucking broken.

“I just informed Lieutenant Lee of what happened. A security team is on their way to escort this alpha out. We just need to take Donghyuck to the med bay,” Chenle says.

“People are  _ sick _ ,” Jeno spits.

Donghyuck can't help but agree with that statement.

“Hyung, do you think you can stand?” Jisung asks as he helps Donghyuck into a sitting position. 

Donghyuck doesn’t look at him.

“Donghyuck?”

“Yeah,” he croaks. His throat feels like it’s full of gravel so he pauses to swallow. “Just let me lean on someone and I’ll be fine.” 

Someone reaches for his arm to help him up and he absolutely does not want that so he pushes himself off the ground, even though it makes his stomach somersault.

Jeno pulls one of Donghyuck’s arms over his shoulder and Donghyuck tries to ignore the way that makes his entire torso scream mutedly. He keeps his head lowered the whole trek which thankfully nobody comments on.

Bright lights greet them as they enter the med bay. Renjun and Jaemin are already waiting for them.

“Donghyuck. What did I tell you about walking around alone?” Jaemin’s words are accusatory but he sounds on the brink of tears.

“Sorry Jaemin-ah. It won't happen again.” Donghyuck’s voice is still hoarse and he almost wants to swallow his words. That’s probably not going to make Jaemin feel any better.

“Okay, everyone, I'm going to have to ask you to wait out while I speak to Cadet Lee in the private room. We’ll be right out.” Whoever is speaking must be the official medic.

Donghyuck can hear a small whine from Jaemin but no other protests, which is so out of character that he finally looks up.

When he sees fucking  _ Admiral Lee Jinki  _ standing calmly in the middle of the med bay, his jaw actually drops and he feels like he might fall down again. Taemin is one thing (and he’s pretty sure he kept his cool in front of Lieutenant Kim earlier) but the  _ Admiral _ ?

Donghyuck follows him into a small examination room, still awestruck. He’s so distracted that Admiral Lee has to direct him to sit on the end of the exam bed, which he should have been able to do on his own. He tries to get a hold of himself.

“Chin up for me. I’ve got to have a look at your eyes.” The Admiral’s voice is gentle and Donghyuck is just glad he’s a beta so he can try to calm down. He needed the break from Jeno’s righteous anger and Jaemin’s stifling concern.

Donghyuck knows there is no use resisting so he does as he’s told and lifts his still blue eyes gleaming bright.

The Admiral sighs gently as he shines a light over both Donghyuck’s eyes. “Mm, that’s what I thought. I need you to tell me what happened, if you can.”

Donghyuck doesn’t really want to, but he knows it’s important so he explains what happened in the hallway. He’s told not to worry too much about his bruises since they should fade in a couple of days.

Admiral Lee pats him gently on the shoulder. “You were very brave, Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck feels a burst of warmth at the break of protocol he’s sure isn’t supposed to happen.

The Admiral continues, “I'm proud of you for not giving in. That’s a very hard thing to do.”

Donghyuck just nods his head and sniffles a little. 

“I'll get you some pajamas. It’s probably safer for you to stay here for tonight.”

Donghyuck pulls his sleeves down so he can grip the fabric in his hands. “Are you sure I can’t go back to my dorm? I don't want this to be a big deal.”

“It is a big deal, Cadet Lee.” The Admiral hands him a folded set of pajamas. “Go ahead and get changed. Lieutenant Lee and your Cadet Captain should be here soon and I’ll let them know you’re alright."

Donghyuck’s eyes go wide. “Mark? Why is he here?”

“He’s your Captain, of course he has to know. You’re his responsibility.”

Donghyuck bristles a little at being told he’s someone else’s  _ responsibility _ , but the Admiral is already gone before he can say anything.

He hops back onto the bed after changing into the pajamas and holds his head in his hands.  _ Change back. Please. Just change back. _ Despite his inner protests, his eyes stay blue and vulnerable. 

The door opens again and Donghyuck’s eyes shoot up to see who it is. 

“It's just me.” The Admiral smiles gently. “We’re all set up outside, if you’re feeling ready to see your friends.”

Donghyuck nods and follows the Admiral out.

Jaemin almost gets hit in the face with the door, clearly he’d been eavesdropping. He turns a little red when he realizes he’s been caught, but it makes Donghyuck chuckle and ruffle his friend’s hair.

“Haechannie! Can I give him a hug?” Jaemin asks Admiral Lee and then turns to Donghyuck before he gets an answer. “Can I give you a hug?”

Donghyuck opens his arms in an invitation and Jaemin latches on quickly. He sheds a few silent tears into Donghyuck’s chest, but neither of them mention it.

Jeno and Renjun smile at him from afar, and Donghyuck gives Jeno a thumbs up for earlier, which brightens his grin immensely. 

“If you give us ten more minutes of space, I'll let you stay here with him,” the Admiral offers.

Jaemin jumps back and looks at Admiral Lee with this awestruck and incredulous face, like he can’t believe the Admiral would flout the rules for them.

As they approach the hospital bed Donghyuck will be staying at, he finally catches sight of Taemin and Mark. Donghyuck’s eyes drift over to his Captain, watching as Mark shakes his legs nervously. He is muttering to himself but Donghyuck can't tell what he’s saying. 

Admiral Lee walks in front of Donghyuck and waves the two of them over. 

“Donghyuck!” Taemin smiles softly. “I'm glad you’re alright.”

“Thanks Taemin-ssi. It means a lot that you’re here,” Donghyuck responds, purposefully not meeting Mark’s prying eyes.

The Admiral gestures to the bed and Donghyuck lays himself down gently.

“I'm just going to attach a few heart rate monitors to your chest, Cadet Lee, but feel free to pretend I'm not even here.” The Admiral sends a comforting smile Donghyuck’s way before he sets off to work.

“How bad are your injuries?” Finally Mark says something, and although he’s trying to stay professional Donghyuck can hear the wavering in his voice.

_ Or maybe it's all in my head. _

Donghyuck shrugs. “They could be worse.”

Taemin scoffs. “You could have a sword through your side and you would still say that. Donghyuck, just be honest with us.”

“I have no problem being honest with  _ you _ , but I hardly know Captain Lee.” Donghyuck narrows his eyes at Mark to prove his point.

Mark’s face falls and Donghyuck ignores the sinking feeling in his own chest. Mark mutters, “I can leave if that would make you feel more comfortable.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “No!” All three people look up towards him and he can feel his face burning. “I mean. It's your job to be here, right? So you shouldn't leave.”

Mark’s face scrunches up. “I guess. But to be honest, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Before Donghyuck can say something in response the Admiral clears his throat. “I'm going to put an IV in to advance your healing even more and then we should be good to go.”

Donghyuck nods before looking back at Mark. The alpha won’t meet his eyes and Donghyuck realizes the moment is over. 

“I appreciate you being here Taemin-ssi,” Donghyuck admits. “And you as well Mark-ssi.” 

“It's time for Cadet Lee to get some rest, though. And for his friends to come back.” The Admiral smiles towards Taemin and Mark, but they get the idea and leave. 

Donghyuck’s eyes already feel heavy as his friends surround him. Someone grabs his hand. He thinks he hears Jeno mutter something about kicking ass, but he’s drifting away too fast. Faint humming fills his ears and he’s out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with us as we worked to get this chapter out! Also thanks to everyone who commented, left a kudos, or even just read it. Seeing people liking our story really motivates us to work more. Hope you enjoy!  
> -Saaans
> 
> Sup again everyone, it’s Thorns! I’m glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so much! Hopefully this next one is just as interesting. We’re starting to be able to foreshadow the rest of the plot and I’m reaaaaally excited for all of that. Enjoy and feel free to let us know your thoughts!

Mark finds himself outside the med bay at five the next morning. He knows the doors are locked so it's hopeless to try and enter. There’s a constant downpour pounding against the windows.

He sits in the hallway and wonders what he’s doing here.

Luckily, it only takes an hour for an exhausted looking Admiral Lee to come by.

“What are you doing here, Cadet Captain?”

_ Good question _ .

“Um…checking on…Cadet Lee? He's my responsibility.”

Admiral Lee gives him a look.

“Last night was really crazy and I didn’t really get a chance to say anything to him and I’m not sure if I should expect him at training today and‒” Mark stops to take a breath and realizes maybe he’s rambling. “Just wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

“He’s not taking any visitors right now, Cadet Captain,” the Admiral says with a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

Mark wonders if it’s really just him that Donghyuck doesn’t want to see.

Admiral Lee enters the med bay and Mark lingers in the hall. He can hear them talking softly to each other and Mark wonders if the Admiral is telling Donghyuck that Mark came by.

When their voices fade, Mark decides to get breakfast before the hoards of people show up. He eats by himself with only one or two other cadets in the whole cafeteria. 

He eats as slow as he can trying to pass the time, but once he finishes there’s still ages before training begins. 

Instead of going back to his room, he paces the halls until he finds his brother’s room. He gives a couple knocks and Baekhyun’s voice rings out to enter. 

“Mark! I wasn’t expecting you. What’s up?”

Baekhyun’s apartment is extremely nice and maybe once upon a time Mark would have been jealous of it. Now he knows the sort of work his brother put in to get where he is and Mark’s just glad his skills are being recognized.

It wasn’t so long ago that Mark spent his days wondering if his brother was dying in some space battle. The luxury apartment is more than deserved.

“I think I gave the wrong impression to Donghyuck, er Cadet Lee.” Mark plops himself on the black leather couch.

“Ahhh…And what makes you think that, kiddo?”

“I said something along the lines of ‘no matter your subgender I demand respect’. God…” Mark’s head drops into his hands. “Hyung, I royally fucked up didn't I?”

“Not gonna lie, that’s pretty shitty.” Baekhyun brings him a cup of coffee before sitting down next to him. “That kid has suffered a lot at the hands of alphas and you pretty much proved you’re no different.”

“You're making me feel  _ so _ much better.”

“Hey, you wanted advice. I’m just being honest with you. If you want to be friends, maybe start by showing that you don't want to take advantage of him. And maybe don’t be an asshole, that’s always a good start.” All of a sudden, Baekhyun looks at him funny. “Don’t you have training or something to get to? I have to take a shower, so get out of here.” He makes a few shooing motions.

“Okay, hyung, fine. Since I’m that terrible to hang out with.” Mark laughs with his brother and heads back out into the hallway.

As soon as the door snicks closed behind him, the joy fades. He’s  _ really _ fucked up with Donghyuck and it’s making him feel restless in the worst way.

After a second of standing there moping, Mark smacks himself on the forehead.  _ Oh my god, Mark. What do you do when you’re restless like this? Go hit something, dumbass. This is a training facility, they literally told you to use it. _

Mark pretty much runs back to his dorm to grab his training bag and runs back to the training hall and runs right into the room.

He stops short, embarrassed when he realizes there’s someone already inside.

Even more embarrassed when his brain finally catches up after all that running and realizes it’s Donghyuck.

Donghyuck doesn’t mention the awkwardness of Mark suddenly bursting in (thank God). He just wipes his forehead and says, “Get over here, Lee, I need to punch someone.”

Mark tries not to be distracted by the sweat dripping from Donghyuck’s hair and fails. 

“Shouldn't you still be in the med bay?” Mark says as he sets down his training bag in the corner to stall.

“Admiral Lee released me.”

“Does that mean you're healed then?”

“Why do you care so much? Just get over here so I can hit you.” 

Donghyuck is magical to train with.

His moves are so well thought out and perfectly executed and he anticipates what Mark is going to do with an ease that should make him uncomfortable (it doesn’t).

Mark’s fighting record proves that not many people can keep up with him, but Donghyuck  _ can _ . He might even be the first.

That makes Mark  _ feel things _ and bad shit happens when Mark  _ feels things _ so he tries to not. Then he remembers Baekhyun telling him not to be an asshole and wonders if trying not to feel things about Donghyuck is going to make him seem asshole-ish.

Then he wonders if he could even be friends with someone as captivating as Donghyuck without feeling anything.

By this point he’s been suitably distracted and the feisty omega slams him into the mats and Mark tries to regain his bearings.

Right when he gets to his feet, the training room doors open and the rest of the cadets in Class B file in after their three trainers.

“Welcome to day two of training, cadets,” Baekhyun says. “Since you guys got pretty used to the equipment yesterday, today we’ll be doing your first in-air skirmish.”

A few cadets let out cheers. Donghyuck is one of them. 

Not that he’s, like, watching Donghyuck or anything.

“Obviously we won’t be using real weapons in the interest of safety,” Baekhyun continues. “You’ll be using another piece of new tech from our own Lieutenant Kim: blasters that shoot lasers which then interact with sensors built into the training flight suits. They’ll recognize the shot and your suits will perform an automatic landing when you’ve taken enough hits to be ‘killed’. Later on, when you get to more cohesive training scenarios, they’ll send mostly accurate reports to your medcis, which will then have the opportunity to work through how to treat those wounds. All without anyone getting hurt! Magnificent, I know. I’ve blathered on enough now, so Commander Jongdae and I will take the nine aviators to their suits while Commander Kim will take the rest of your squad to their places.” 

Mark’s eyes follow Donghyuck as he rushes from Mark’s side to his friends. Donghyuck’s entire persona changes with them. The smile that forms on his face is enough to make Mark melt. If they were friends, would Donghyuck smile like that at him? He wonders what it would take. A funny joke? Talking about something he’s interested in? What  _ is _ Donghyuck interested in?

“Hey Mark!” Yukhei’s voice shakes Mark from his own head. 

“Hey man.” Mark slowly turns his head towards his friend.

“The rest of the ground control has left.” Yukhei points over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows pointedly.

“Oh, shit,” Mark says and scrambles to catch up with Kunhang.

Yukhei keeps glancing at him but doesn't ask why he was spaced out. Mark can’t decide if he’d rather be asked so he could just  _ tell _ somebody about his inner turmoil or if he’s glad Yukhei isn’t bothering him about it. 

The automatic doors to the Control Center open for the three of them. Taeil has already left for his medical training and Sungchan is out with the Aviators.

The other Ground Control teams are already set up, captains chattering to their squads. Mark tries not to feel bad for being a little later.

Mark heads to his podium, instructing the others to start booting up the systems. He looks out the window and watches as his Aviators arrive in their jumpsuits. 

_ Donghyuck’s in amazing shape. His thighs are…distracting. _

“Kunhang, is the neuro-link ready?” Mark asks, still staring at Donghyuck’s legs.

“Yes, Captain, linking now.” Kunhang types for a moment and then Mark feels the tingling in the back of his neck.

_ How are the suits looking out there?  _ Mark asks.

_ They look like they’re about to kick some ass today Captain. _ Sungchan smiles outside.

Mark absently nods his head.  _ Whenever you think they’re good, come back to the center, Sungchan. _

_ When you guys get the go ahead, follow the Jet with the CBX symbol on it and the Commanders will take you to your fighting location,  _ Kunhang instructs.

Just as he finishes, a Jet with ‘CBX’ painted across the side shoots up in the sky. Sungchan says one last thing to the three Aviators before he turns and heads for the door to the Ground Control center.

_ We’re ready whenever, Captain. _ Donghyuck’s voice rings in Mark’s head. 

The three aviators have put their helmets on and have strapped their weapons onto their suits. All three have two blasters and a sword. The sword looks normal, but Mark knows it’s only made of reinforced plastic. The only difference between these blasters and the standard issue ones are the LED colors on the side. Right now they’re all on, bright green.

Mark looks to Kunhang, waiting for the word from the Commanders. 

Kunhang nods his head and Mark gives the command.  _ Let’s ride. _

Mark’s heart leaps slightly in his chest as the Aviators blast into the air. The few seconds where they falter always panics him.

But the moment always passes and then they’re soaring through the air quickly. The other six Cadet B Aviators arrive at the Jet at the same time as Donghyuck, Renjun, and Yangyang. 

As they get further away from the base, the only thing the cadets staying on the ground can rely on is their GPS signals and body scans displayed on the main screen, which has replaced the window.

There’s silence from all eight of them as the Aviators approach a clearing.

Mark really hopes they can do well today.

_ We are arriving now. Do you have new instructions for us?  _ Just as Renjun asks Kunhang gets new information from the commanders.

_ Yes. We just have to try to defeat the other two squads before they take us out. Like Commander Byun said before, your suits will perform an automatic landing sequence if you take enough hits or any fatal ones.  _ Mark finishes reading the screen.  _ I have faith in you, cadets. Do well. _

Mark watches as the three Aviators pull out their weapons, waiting for a signal from the Jet. His eyes drift towards Donghyuck’s icon. 

Mark frowns. _ His pulse is high again.  _

Clearly they get the okay to start because all three of them jump into action at once. 

“Do your thing, Yukhei,” Mark says.

Yukhei begins talking through their link, telling them what formations to use and the opponents they can't see. Sungchan is monitoring their suit statuses to make sure none have gotten hit. Kunhang and Mark are just watching the screen and listening to the conversation between the Aviators and their Tactical Officer.

_ Guys, the second squad is splitting up, two on you guys and one on the other team. The other team will be distracted for a while so focus on the two coming at you. I think a Firework Approach should work perfectly,  _ Yukhei informs.

The three Aviators roll off into different directions. Donghyuck takes the two straight on while Yangyang and Renjun come around behind them. 

“Donghyuck’s been hit,” Sungchan says. “Shoulder.”

_ C’mon Donghyuck. I know you're better than that. _ Mark taps his foot impatiently.

Donghyuck flies right between the two opponents, avoiding any more hits from their laser blasters. They turn to keep up with him and as he closes his wings and drops to the ground, they follow him.

Renjun and Yangyang take advantage of their distraction and shoot them in the head.

Donghyuck gets quite close to the ground before opening his wings again, but Mark trusts his flying.

_ That was an excellent execution. _ Mark compliments.  _ Only the other squad left now. _

The air in the center is tense. If they win this, they would all be placed in the top 24. 

The other cadets come at their Aviators quickly. They’ve got their swords drawn and it must take Renjun, Donghyuck, and Yangyang by surprise because all three of them have their blasters knocked out of their hands quickly. 

They recover even faster though. All three draw their swords within seconds and are keeping up with their opponents.

Renjun is better with the blade than the cadet in front of him. He incapacitates them with a quick slash to the throat. 

Yangyang manages to get close enough to his opponent to pull her helmet off, disabling the flying function. Rather than letting the other cadet fall to the ground, Renjun and Yangyang carry her to the floor.

That leaves Donghyuck.

If Renjun shows prowess using the sword, Donghyuck shows mastery, even against an alpha. He seems to be drawing out the duel longer than necessary. Mark saw a fatal move at least three minutes ago, and a few more since. He has no doubt Donghyuck saw them as well.

_ Let's bring this to an end, Donghyuck. The faster you defeat him, the higher we place. _

Mark’s words seem to get through. The next opening Donghyuck has he takes. The alpha matched against him slowly lands.

All three of their Aviators are still flying, with barely 2 hits between them. A solid win if Mark’s ever seen one.

The four Ground Control members let out a collective sigh.

_ That wasn't even a challenge! _ Yangyang’s voice sounds light, he’s probably laughing. 

_ Get back here and we can celebrate. Drinks on me. _ Taeil’s voice speaks up the first time.

_ Don't need to tell me twice. _

~~~

The smile that Mark is slowly liking more and more is on Donghyuck’s face as they pull off their helmets. All five of the ground team members are outside. Taeil just finished his training when the Aviators arrived. 

“Do you think we did well enough to place?” Renjun asks.

Sungchan loops his arms around Donghyuck and Renjun and grins. “I think that you guys kicked ass. If that's not enough to place I don't know what is.”

“You three really did excellent today,” Mark says. “Let's all clean up and meet at the bar for the drinks Taeil promised. 2000 hours.”

Mark and Yukhei leave first, allowing the others to talk more. The walk to their dorm room is quiet, but Mark’s mind is far from it. His thoughts are more like a jumbled mess. 

“What are you gonna wear, Mark?” Yukhei asks as he opens the door to the room.

Mark looks up distractedly. “Hm?” 

“I asked if you knew what you're wearing.” Yukhei starts shuffling through his own wardrobe.

“Oh. I have no idea honestly. Military uniforms are so easy, but actual clothing scares me. I don't suppose you could help me?” Mark plops down on his bed.

Yukhei looks at Mark hopelessly. “I can't. But I know someone who can.” 

Without waiting for a response Yukhei pulls out his comm device and starts typing away fervently. Once he’s gotten a response his face lights up drastically.

Mark smirks. “Oh  _ I _ know who you messaged.”

Yukhei turns a brilliant shade of red. 

Before Mark can do any more teasing, an enthusiastic knock sounds on their door. 

Yukhei looks at Mark desperately. “Do I look okay? Does my breath smell okay?” Yukhei begins to open his mouth and walk towards Mark.

Mark turns his face up and shoves his friend away. “Don't even think about it. Just open the door.”

Before either of them can reach the handle, Jungwoo barges in.

“Alright, my children. Let's get you both looking a lot better.” Jungwoo smirks towards Mark. “You first.” 

Mark groans, but rises from his position and opens his wardrobe for the omega to look into. Jungwoo starts searching aggressively through the few of Mark’s clothes that aren't part of a uniform. 

“Is this  _ really _ your only civvies Mark? You wound me. There's not even a clubbing shirt in here!” Jungwoo looks at the two alphas exasperatedly. “How much time do we have?” 

Mark glances at his watch. “Two hours.” 

Jungwoo claps his hands together excitedly. “Perfect. Come along then, we have a few stops to make.” 

Mark and Yukhei follow Jungwoo, who is a lot more excited than Mark. Yukhei just looks lovestruck (which he is).

Their first stop is at a Class A room. Mark recognizes Yuta as the one who opens the door. Because he trained with all the Class A alphas he knows who most of them are. 

“We need to see your closet, Yuta. It's urgent.” Jungwoo once again barges through without asking, Mark and Yukhei trailing behind.

Yuta seems used to Jungwoo’s behavior and plops down next to his roommate, Jaehyun.

“How are you Mark? It's been a while since we’ve seen you. You know, with the whole thing that happened last year.” Jaehyun is nice, that Mark remembers, but something twists in his stomach.

He should be in these dorms with the other alphas. He's better than most of them anyways. 

Instead of saying that, Mark slaps on a smile. “Good. My squad is doing really well and I couldn't be more proud.”

“Aha!” The four alphas turn towards the sound. Jungwoo is standing with a couple of shirts in his hand and a smug look on his face. “Yuta, we’re going to borrow these for the night. See you later.”

Jungwoo leaves as quickly as he came, sticking his head back in only to make sure Mark and Yukhei are following.

This time their companion leads them to a much mustier part of the building. The door that they find themselves in front of actually seems to be Jungwoo’s. 

“Kun! We have company!” Jungwoo yells into the room before entering. 

A Chinese man steps into their view and Mark recognizes him as a squad leader for Class C. “Hi I'm Kun.”

Mark smiles and introduces himself, Yukei following suit.

Jungwoo clucks impatiently. “Great! Now that introductions are over, Mark put on this shirt and these pants.” Jungwoo thrusts the articles into Mark’s hands, shooing him towards the bathroom. “And Yukhei you can wear these.”

Mark shuts the door behind him, looking down at the clothing he was handed. The shirt is a shimmering black and gold mix, it's lightweight and has golden buttons down the front. He slips it on and can't help but admire himself in the mirror for a second. Jungwoo really  _ does _ know what he's doing. Mark pulls on the black skinny jeans and tucks the shirt in slightly to complete the look. 

He hesitantly opens the door and walks out. “So how does it look?” Jungwoo and Kun both look up.

Jungwoo smiles brightly. “Amazing! Now we just need to do your hair and makeup!”

Mark cringes. “You want to do my hair too?” 

“Of course he does,” Yukhei says behind him. 

Mark turns to look at his friend and his jaw drops. Yukhei is wearing a suit with a matching black and white pattern. The button down is black and Yukhei has unbuttoned a few of the top buttons, revealing his toned chest. 

“Looking hot.” Jungwoo’s voice brings Mark’s attention back. “Let's go into the bathroom and get started, we only have thirty minutes left and I need to complete my work.”

Jungwoo has Yukhei sit down on the toilet seat and he gets started. First, he applies some eye makeup that's so subtle Mark wouldn't even know it was there. Mark can see the results though and he sees why Jungwoo insisted. Once he’s made Yukhei’s face look perfect he moves to the hair. A lot of hair spray is involved but in the end Yukhei’s hair is parted down the middle and brushed off the forehead. 

Jungwoo moves to Mark next, and Mark thinks the same things are being done to him. 

After sitting for too long Mark stands to look in the mirror. His makeup is just as subtle as Yukhei’s and his hair is similar. Instead of having both sides brushed off to the side Mark only has one side off his face, the other curled slightly inward.

“I think you're ready. Go have some fun.” Mark and Yukhei turn to leave. “And if anyone asks, Jungwoo Kim was your stylist today.” Mark smiles back at Jungwoo before closing the door behind them. 

~~~

The bar is packed. Mark recognizes a few of the cadets from years at the Academy. After searching for a few minutes Mark sees Yangyang dancing on a table in the back and they head towards it. It takes them a while to wade through the crowd. Yangyang, Sungchan, and Kunhang are the ones at the table. 

“Took you guys long enough!” Yangyang yells over the music that he's still dancing to.

“Sorry.” Mark looks around. “Where are the others?”

“Renjun, Donghyuck, and Taeil are on their way,” Kunhang explains. “Yangyang decided to start early though and bought everyone a round of shots. Feel free.” 

Mark slides into the booth and gladly downs a shot. That's when the three others arrive. Mark notices them immediately. Or rather he notices one of them immediately. 

Mark’s entire body feels  _ really _ warm.  _ It's just the shot. Nothing at all to do with anything else. _

Donghyuck looks completely different. His pants are similar to Mark’s, black skinny jeans. They show off every curve of Donghyuck’s beautifully long legs. Mark’s eyes travel up, his shirt is completely black too and is tucked in most of the way. It's a button down and the first two buttons are undone, leaving  _ just _ enough skin for Mark’s imagination to go wild. His hair is completely swept back showing Donghyuck’s silver earrings. 

Their eyes meet and it’s like they’re the only ones in the room. 

_ Holy fuck. _

“Captain. You clean up well. I'm impressed.” Mark breaks as Donghyuck slides into the booth next to Mark. He easily downs the shot and takes Renjun’s too when he gets permission.

“I‒I‒Well yeah. I mean. I don't look like a captain all the time.” Mark winces.

_ What was that? Get it together, Mark, oh my god…  _

“Glad to hear it.” Donghyuck is already turning to Taeil. “Taeil-hyung? Let’s get some drinks.”

_ This night is going to be dangerous. _

Taeil and Renjun head off towards the bar after asking everyone what they wanted. Kunhang has managed to pull Yangyang off the table. Yangyang, in order to get revenge, drags Kunhang towards the dance floor. 

Yukhei turns towards Donghyuck. “Donghyuck, do you dance?” 

Donghyuck turns his nose up. “No way. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Renjun.” 

Yukhei deflates. “Oh. Okay.”

Mark nudges his friend gently. “C’mon, I’ll dance with you.” 

“Really?” Yukhei stares at Mark with a surprised look. 

Mark rolls his eyes. “Yes really.” He shoves Yukhei a little harder this time, encouraging him to leave the booth. “Now let’s go before I change my mind.” 

Yukhei doesn't need to be told twice, he grips Mark by the wrist and pulls him into the crowd. Mark used to love this kind of thing. The energy, the loud music, the alcohol. Now… Well now things are different. More complicated. 

Despite the uneasy feeling Mark begins to move to the music, earning a grin from Yukhei. The two of them can dance decently. They used to sneak out together at the Academy to go to dance clubs. After a while they picked up a few tricks. None crazy enough to draw too much attention, but some to show that they know what they’re doing. 

Mark sneaks a glance back to their table. Something churns in his stomach as he sees Sungchan draping himself across Donghyuck. 

_ He’s smiling. At Sungchan. What did Sungchan do that made him smile?  _ I _ want to make him smile. _

_ No. Wait. What? _

“Mark?” Yukhei has stopped dancing, and Mark realizes he has too. “You zoned out there. Are you okay?” Yukhei has a grip on Mark’s shoulders.

“Yeah.” Mark shakes his head slightly. “Yeah I'm fine. I think I need another drink though.” 

Yukhei gives Mark a puzzled look but compiles, heading back to the table. 

“Nice to see you dance, Mark. You're pretty good.” Yangyang hasn't quieted down at all. In fact Mark thinks he's actually gotten louder. And more wasted. 

“Thanks.” Mark doesn't look up. He doesn't want that horrible feeling to return. Instead he grabs his beer and downs it. 

“Woah. Careful there, captain.” Renjun’s calm voice carries across the table surprisingly well.

“Don't worry. I have a pretty decent tolerance.” Mark makes the mistake in looking at Renjun. Which in turn means seeing Donghyuck. And Sungchan. In Donghyuck’s lap. Mark scowls slightly. “In fact. I think I need some more. Something a  _ lot _ stronger.”

“Wait a second Mark. I don't think‒” Mark leaves the table before Yukhei can finish. 

He does as he said he would and orders another shot, kicking his head back so he doesn’t have to taste it. Everything seems to be getting a bit softer. 

_ That's better. _

“Mark?” 

_ Who is that? _

Mark whips his head around searching for who called him. 

“Mark. It's me, Yuta.” Mark turns around and finds said man. “I didn't know you would be here. I was wondering what Jungwoo was searching for.” Yuta’s eyes travel up and down Mark’s body. “I have to say. He did an excellent job.”

Mark blushes. “T-thanks.”

Yuta smiles.

_ He has a nice smile too. Almost as nice as‒  _

_ Nope, nope, nope. Don't think about him. _

“What are you drinking, Mark?” Yuta waves the bartender over. 

“Thanks. But I'm actually here with my squad.” Mark looks back at the table.

Donghyuck has wrapped his arms around Sungchan now. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize. Maybe another time, then.” Yuta begins to walk off. 

Mark grabs his hand. “Wait!” Yuta turns back around, smirking. “You can come hang out with us if you want. I mean. I want you to come hang out with us.” 

“Gladly.” Yuta grips Mark’s hand tighter and leads him to the booth with Mark’s team. 

“Ooh Mark. Who’s this?” Yangyang is a bit calmer now, but he’s still slurring a little. 

Mark begins to speak but Yuta cuts him off. “I'm Yuta. A  _ friend _ of Marks.” Yuta winks at him and Mark blushes again. 

Yangyang smirks. “Nicely done, Captain.” 

Mark panics thinking of a way to correct him but Yuta leans in to whisper in his ear. “I can see the way you look at that omega. He's already uncomfortable, just go with the flow.”

Mark blushes even harder. What does he mean ‘the way you look at that omega’? Does Mark look at Donghyuck weird? Does Yuta think he has  _ feelings _ for Donghyuck?

_ Don’t you? _

To everyone else, though, the blushing indicates something entirely different. Mark spares a glance at Donghyuck. Yuta was right. Sungchan has moved off his lap and Donghyuck isn't smiling anymore. 

“Sit down, you guys. We have plenty of room,” Kunhang says with a smile.

Yuta slides into the booth next to Taeil, Mark following. Luckily, Taeil ordered them some food, which cuts through the tension growing. 

Maybe he shouldn’t be drinking so quickly. The food will help.

“How long have you known Mark, Yuta?” Mark’s eyes widen when he hears Donghyuck speak. 

Yuta casually drapes an arm around Mark’s shoulders. “I've known him since he was a freshman in the Academy. He was so cute back then.” 

“I can only imagine.” Donghyuck reaches for his drink. “And how long have you two been together?” 

Mark chokes on the meat he was eating. Yukhei gives him a curious look from across the table. 

“Well. It's a bit more complicated than that, um, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.” Yuta grins softly at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck scowls. “It's Donghyuck.” 

“Well, Donghyuck, my  _ friendship _ with Mark, is…unique. I wouldn't say we are together however.”

“Too bad.” 

Yuta’s eyebrows lift. “I'm sorry?”

Donghyuck smirks a little. “I said too bad. Mark needs to loosen up a little more.” 

Renjun elbows his friend. “Honorifics, Donghyuck,” he mutters.

Yuta smiles back. “I couldn't agree more.” 

Mark shrinks in his seat. 

_ This was a terrible idea. _

Kunhang breaks the silence after staring at his comm device for a few moments. “Guys. They just released the new top twenty four.” 

Suddenly all awkwardness is dispelled and Mark straightens up in his seat. 

“Well, looks like all of Taeyong’s squad made it in. And all of Kun’s squad.” The entire table is holding their breath. “Us too! All of us!”

The entire table erupts into cheers and hugging.

“Congrats, guys! I’m going to go find my squad to celebrate as well.” Yuta smiles. “It was nice meeting all of you.”

Before Mark can stand to let Yuta out, Yuta climbs over Mark’s lap, leaving Mark blushing one last time.

“I'll go get one more round of shots to celebrate,” Taeil says. 

Luckily, Mark leaves the booth before he can have another man climbing in his lap. 

_ Not that you  _ really _ mind though.  _

An image of Donghyuck in his lap flashes through his mind. Butterflies race through his stomach.

_ I'm going to throw up. I drank too much alcohol and this reaction is me needing to throw up. _

But the nausea never comes. No nasty taste in his mouth. 

Yukhei eyes Mark again. 

‘I'm fine,’ Mark mouths. 

“Last round.” Taeil arrives with a tray of eight shots. 

He distributes them all to everyone then takes a seat himself. 

Mark raises his glass first. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” everyone responds. 

After a few minutes of everyone stealing curious glances at Mark, he gives up. He stands abruptly and heads to the bathroom, not looking at anyone the whole way there (not looking at Donghyuck).

He locks himself in a stall and sinks to the floor, glad no one else is in the room for now. He runs his hand through his hair, remembering it was styled seconds to late. 

“Great,” he mumbles, “now my hair is a mess.” 

The air is blowing on his face and it feels nice. Everything was so hot out there. Everything was too much out there. 

“What is  _ happening _ to me?” 

“Mark?” 

Marks head whips up. It's just Baekhyun.

_ When did he get here? _

“Hi, hyung.” Mark’s voice sounds so weak. Nothing like a leader. 

“Mark, will you unlock the door? I promise it's just me.” Baekhyun is standing right outside the stall. “We don't even have to talk.”

Mark pulls himself off the floor and reluctantly unlocks the door. Baekhyun looks like he just got out of a shower. 

“How did you know I was here?” 

Baekhyun enters the stall and relocks the door, following Mark to the floor.

“Yukhei has been texting me. He thought something was up. Which clearly,” Baekhyun nods his head at Mark. “Something is up.” 

“Yeah.” Mark slumps into his brother. “I think I have  _ feelings _ . Like romantic feelings.” 

“Aw kiddo.” Baekhyun ruffles Mark’s hair, messing it up even more. “Don't beat yourself up about that. It's perfectly normal.”

“Yeah. But it's  _ Donghyuck _ .”

“And?” 

Mark wishes he could be as carefree as his brother sometimes. Everything is so simple to Baekhyun.

“Donghyuck hates me. He hates alphas. I'm an alpha.” 

“Kid. One thing I've learned in my seven more years than you is that you can't read people's minds. If you keep telling yourself that he hates you, you won’t get a chance to see the moments where he doesn't.” Baekhyun sighs. “You can't beat yourself up for things that you aren't sure of.”

“But I am sure.” 

“Did he tell you he hates you?”

Mark frowns. “Well, no. But‒”

“Did he tell someone else he hates you?”

“No,” Mark sighs. 

“Then you aren't sure.” Baekhyun turns to see Mark’s face. “Besides, with all the things you've done for omegas I don't see how he could hate you.”

Mark scowls. “You know I'm not allowed to tell anyone about that, hyung.” 

“I know, kid, I know.” Baekhyun crouches in front of Mark, giving him a stern but loving look. “But it's still you.  _ You _ helped that omega.  _ You  _ took responsibility.  _ You _ stood up against a superior. If you hadn't protected that omega from that alpha, I don't think you could have forgiven yourself.  _ That _ is the side you need to show Donghyuck.” 

Mark shakes his head. “I'm a  _ leader _ . I can't be focused on romance. I need to stay uncompromised. I can't be biased towards one of my squad members.”

“Mark. I think you're already biased.” Baekhyun chuckles but is quick to continue. “But that's  _ okay _ . I've known amazing leaders that are in a relationship with a squad member.” Baekhyun pauses like he's about to say something else, but never does.

Mark tries to talk but the words don’t come out.

Baekhyun crawls over to him and wraps his arms around his younger brother. Mark doesn't cry often, but he does now. Baekhyun is safe. Baekhyun is family. 

_ Then why does crying in front of him feel so  _ horrible.  _ I just feel so weak. Baekhyun is so strong. Why can't I be strong? _

“I'm sorry you're hurting so much, Mark.” Mark grips his brother’s t-shirt, feeling embarrassed about leaving marks on it. “I don't know if this helps, but I can see how amazing you are at leading. Your team placed today, which is amazing. I'm so proud of you.” 

Mark nods into Baekhyun’s chest. 

“Just let it out, kiddo. I'm not going anywhere.” 

~~~

Mark is a messy crier, but luckily he rarely looks like he's been crying after the fact. Today is no different. The face that stares back at him in the mirror looks normal (other than his horrendous hair). He tries to fix his hair into a decent position but it doesn't work. Most of the hairspray is gone so it just falls naturally. 

After a few seconds Mark gives up. It's not worth it. He feels tired. And worse than before. Crying is supposed to release emotions but it never works for Mark. 

Baekhyun left a minute or two ago, once he saw that Mark was going to be okay. Mark also had to promise to leave the bar and not drink any more. Mark wasn't even thinking about returning to the booth or the bar after being gone for so long. He’ll send Yukhei a comm to tell him he’s okay, but he needs to get his head back on straight.

Mark slips through the crowd pretty easily, not being noticed by anyone he knows. Once he's in the hallway he feels much better. It's got to be close to 2 am. He checks his watch and confirms that it is deep into the night.

_ No sleep for me tonight. _

His feet carry him to the training room again, despite his physical and mental exhaustion. At least when he's there he feels more grounded, less like Mark and more like Captain Lee. 

Captain Lee doesn't have feelings. Captain Lee doesn't cry weakly into his brother’s chest. Captain Lee isn't even supposed to  _ have _ a brother. Everything is easier when you aren't allowed to have emotions. Emotions compromise missions. 

As he pushes the door open, an omega face flashes before his eyes. This time not Donghyuck, but the kid he protected last year. 

_ “This alpha was being  _ insubordinate _ with this omega. He doesn't deserve to be in the program anymore.”  _

_ “No! Mark was  _ protecting  _ me.” The small boy points a finger at their teacher. “From you.”  _

“Mark?” 

Mark snaps his eyes open. He’s  _ really _ not in the mood to deal with another living person right now. He hasn't even stepped through the door yet, he must've been standing there awkwardly for a few minutes. 

“Renjun.” Mark turns to face the beta, crossing his arms in hopes of avoiding a conversation. 

Renjun shifts from side to side nervously. “Mark, I  _ really _ think we should talk.”

Mark turns around to reopen the door. “It's late, can it wait until tomorrow?”

“I know why you got demoted.” 

Mark freezes. “What?” He turns around.

Renjun looks just as panicked as Mark feels.

“I said that I know why you got demoted. And that Commander Byun is your brother.” Renjun crosses his arms. “Want to talk  _ now _ ?”

Mark sighs, rubbing his neck. “Can we at least go inside?” 

He gestures to the door he's been holding open. Renjun nods, walking inside swiftly. Mark follows, bracing himself for the conversation. He makes sure the door clicks shut before turning to Renjun.

For a second Renjun’s stern glance wavers. “Look I want you to know that I didn't  _ mean  _ to find out.”

“I believe you. But I need to know how you did end up hearing about it. You don't understand a lot about this situation.” Mark’s voice is much stronger now. 

_ Not Mark. Captain Lee. _

“I was talking to a good friend of mine‒” Renjun glares at Mark. “I won't tell you who ‒and he was there the day you stood up for the omega.” Renjun pauses, getting a feel for Mark’s mood. “I don’t want you to be angry with him, so I’m not going to tell you who it is. Scandalous secret or not.”

“I'm not allowed to talk about it. Anyone who knows could get  _ expelled  _ for bringing it up. The fact that you know is dangerous.” Mark sighs again. “ _ That's _ why it's a secret. The higher ups will have my career if I talk about Baekhyun-hyung other than in a professional manner, or if I tell someone about what happened last year.”

Renjun gives him a puzzled look. “But it wasn't a bad thing. I don't understand why they want it to be hidden. You should be celebrated for helping that omega.” 

Mark hangs his head. “The teacher said  _ I _ was the one who was doing those things. The only reason they didn't believe them was because of my brother. They didn't believe me, the omega, or any of the other students who witnessed it. I wouldn't change a thing I did, but I also am not going to ruin my career by telling everyone about it.”

Renjun doesn't look angry anymore. “Now that I know, will you at least tell me what really happened?” 

Mark shakes his head. “The less you know the better.”

“If you're worried about me telling anyone, I won't.” 

Mark laughs. “You're bonded to two people and you're telling me that you won’t say a peep to either of them?”

Renjun looks mildly surprised. “You are an amazing captain and if keeping a small secret from my mates keeps you around it's easy. Besides, my mates trust me and if I don't want to talk about it with them, then they know I have a good reason.” 

Mark gives in. “I suppose I have some time to tell you.”

Renjun smiles at Mark and takes a seat against a wall. Mark waits a few seconds to make sure he really wants to do this. Deciding that it's a good (well, not bad) choice he follows and takes a seat across from the Aviator. 

~~~

_ “Mark!” Yuta’s voice warns Mark before the older boy is leaping onto Mark’s back. _

_ “Yuta. We’re almost graduating, you need to start acting like a cadet,” Mark scolds. _

_ “Exactly why we shouldn't be so serious. We only have a few months left of being crazy!” Yuta jumps off Mark’s back and runs off to Sicheng.  _

_ “Are you nervous?” The English that falls from Johnny’s lips is comforting.  _

_ “It's not like we’re heading to our most important class with an actual Captain or anything.” Sometimes Mark wonders if he would remember any English if he didn't have Johnny. _

_ Johnny smiles at him.“Relax a little.” He nudges Mark’s shoulder. “Besides you’re training to become a captain with Taeyong, you should be more excited than anyone to actually meet one.”  _

_ “I think that's actually making me more nervous.” Mark lets out a weak laugh. _

_ “As long as you don't do anything stupid you should be fine.” Johnny shrugs. “And with the training your older brother has given you I don't think you’ll do anything stupid.”  _

_ Mark sighs, relaxing a little more. “I guess you’re right. I should be more worried about Yuta and the others. I can't believe they’re letting Chenle and Jisung join us. They’re so young.” _

_ Johnny lets out a laugh. “So are you Mark.” _

_ Mark scowls. He doesn't  _ feel _ young.  _

_ The classroom they enter is by far the nicest Mark has seen. The desks are much larger than usual and the chairs actually have backs.  _

_ “Good afternoon class! Please find a seat so we can begin.”  _

_ Mark looks up to where the voice was to see a very built man standing at the front of the classroom. Following his teacher’s instructions he finds a desk next to Taeyong.  _

_ “Okay. I think we have everyone here, let me just run through attendance really fast.”  _

_ The teacher goes on to call everyone in the room. Mark takes note that the only subgender here is alphas.  _

That's strange.

_ “I'm so glad you could join my class, students. This course is designed to prepare you to be the most prepared cadet out there. All of you are going to be in the best Class in the best squad.” The man has a gravelly voice, it intimidates Mark. “You can call me Captain Kim.”  _

_ Mark pays perfect attention to the rest of the class, desperate to soak up any information the Captain throws their way. The class ends way too early for Mark’s liking.  _

_ Mark rushes up to the desk after class. “Captain Kim?”  _

_ “Hello there! It was Mark right?”  _

_ Mark’s heart jumps at the fact that an actual Captain remembered his name. _

_ “Yes sir.” _

_ “What can I do for you then Mark?” The Captain places his feet up on his desk and Mark scrambles to remember what he was going to ask. _

_ “Do you ever get nervous, sir?” _

_ The captain chuckles. “Nervous doing what?” _

_ “Y’know leading a team. You see I'm training to become a Cadet Captain and I think the thing that scares me the most is looking out for other people. They put their whole trust in you and you can't let them down.” Mark looks at the Captain with hopeful eyes. _

_ “I wish I could be of more help but I never had a team. Once I was promoted they brought me here.” Mark deflates. “I appreciate the enthusiasm. You are going to do very well this semester.” _

_ Mark smiles at the Captain, disappointed he still doesn't have his question answered.  _

_ ~~~ _

_ The next time they have the class Mark gets there way too early.  _

I must've messed up the times. New schedules suck. 

_ He hears voices approaching the door. It sounds like his teacher and another student. A very young student.  _

_ As they get closer Mark begins to question what he’s hearing. _

_ “You are an omega! You have no place at an academy like this. You all have your places in the world and the military isn't one of them. You're just a bitch!” Mark hears a loud smack of skin against skin and jumps from his seat.  _

_ Once he's out the door Mark’s eyes widen. An omega boy stands there in tears. He’s probably a first year, only ten years old. A large red welt is forming across the omega’s face. Mark feels rage boil underneath his skin.  _

_ “Sir. I don’t like to jump to conclusions so please explain why it looks like you just slapped this ten year old.” Mark’s anger is calm, deadly, and calculating.  _

_ He stares straight into his teachers eyes, pulling the omega behind him in the process.  _

_ “Mark. I know you're a good kid, so why don't you leave me to do my job. Class starts in five minutes, come back then.” The teacher crosses his arms. _

_ Mark scoffs. “You're not going to get rid of me that easy,  _ Captain _.” _

_ Mark turns his back on Captain Kim, facing the trembling boy. “Hey. Are you alright?”  _

_ “You're not going to hurt me too, are you?” Mark’s heart breaks as the little boy stares up at him with terrified eyes. _

_ “Never. You don't deserve that.” Mark wraps his arms around the child. _

_ “Pathetic,” Captain Kim ridicules. _

_ Mark’s rage returns stronger than before. He flips back around and punches his teacher across the jaw. It does more damage than Mark was expecting, but it doesn't quell the flame. _

_ “You're the one whos pathetic.” _

_ “Mark? What's going on here?” Taeyong’s voice carries across the hallway.  _

_ “Good timing. Our teacher just hit this kid.” Mark watches as Chenle, Jisung, Yuta, Jaehyun, and Johnny all pile up behind Taeyong.  _

_ “We only saw you hit  _ him _.” Taeyong looks at Mark differently. Like he's the bad guy. _

_ “No!” A small voice peeps from behind Mark. “He's the one who saved me. Teacher Kim hit me!”  _

_ Taeyong’s face shifts back to normal and Mark feels relieved.  _

_ “That's a lie! All you students, go find a principal and tell them that Mark Lee just assaulted a teacher and a first year student.” Captain Kim has a look of anger like Mark has never seen before. _

_ Taeyong hesitates. “We’ll go find a principal, but to tell them the truth.”  _

_ Jisung and Chenle head off towards the main desk and return a few minutes later with their principal.  _

_ “Mark, what happened here?” Commander Park asks. _

_ “I got to class early, and heard Captain Kim hit this kid.”  _

_ “You  _ heard _ him hit the kid?” Commander Park shoos away the others leaving Mark, the omega, Captain Kim, and the Commander. _

_ “I know it sounds crazy, but I saw the mark on his face too.” Mark hopes he can get through to the Commander. _

_ Unfortunately his teacher speaks up. “This alpha was being  _ insubordinate _ with this omega. He doesn't deserve to be in the program anymore.”  _

_ “No! Mark was  _ protecting  _ me.” The small boy points a finger at their teacher. “From you.”  _

_ Commander Park looks at the Captain surprised. “Mark! I never thought you would do such a thing!”  _

_ “I didn't! You know me, Commander! I would never do anything like that. Besides it's two to one, Captain Kim is outnumbered!” Mark begins to panic. _

_ “I'm not sure what to think, Mark.” The principal paces for a few seconds and Mark freaks out more.  _

I can't get kicked out. Please don't kick me out.

_ “I don't believe either of you.” Mark stares incredulously at the principal. “I don't think Captain Kim could hit a student, but I don't think Mark would assault one either. Because I'm not sure which one of you is lying I have no choice but to demote you, Mark.”  _

No!

_ “I’m moving you down to Class B. You should be grateful the punishment isn't worse. I know your brother is a good man, and a better alpha. I’m going to trust your bloodline and keep you in the program, but know that you’re on  _ thin ice _.”  _

_ Mark feels his rage return. “What about Captain Kim?! Is he just going to get a warning? An omega is  _ telling _ you that he was hit by an alpha and you don't even care! All you care about is making sure the alpha teacher is safe! Nobody will believe him when I tell this story!”  _

_ “Things run a certain way in the Corps and it’s time you learned that. You’re an alpha, Mark. Your brother’s career is just taking off. Both of you have so far to go. I’d hate for all the hard work on both of your parts to go to waste because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut. It’s in your best interest to keep these…unfortunate events to yourself. Your superiors at training won’t hesitate to terminate you if they hear any word of this kind of violence from you. And I’m sure you don’t want your recklessness to impact the bright future your brother has either.”  _

~~~

Renjun stares at Mark for a few seconds, still processing. “Mark that's horrible! Does Captain Kim still teach? Please tell me they fired him.”

Mark scoffs. “What do you think?”

Renjun lets out a sad sigh. “That's messed up.” 

“Look, Renjun, I don't tell people this story for a lot of reasons, but I need you to understand that despite our talk here I am not compromised in any way.” 

Renjun gives Mark a puzzled look. “I think you're a great leader. You're one of the best if you can keep serving the Corps after all that.”

“It's what I love. I wouldn't change it for the world,” Mark tells Renjun honestly. 

They sit there for a few minutes in silence. Mark allows Renjun to think about it more. 

“Is the omega okay?” 

Mark shrugs. “I'm not sure. I didn't even know his name, so I have nowhere to start if I wanted to see where he is now.”

Renjun chuckles, surprising Mark. “Y’know, it totally sounds like something Haechannie would do. You two have more in common than you both think.” 

“I doubt that. Donghyuck is all ‘fight everything’ and ‘alphas are bad’ and strong and…I’m just not.” Mark slumps down in his position. 

“Donghyuck is like one percent those things. He’s mostly crazy. He'd probably kill me if he knew I was talking to you about him though.” Renjun smiles at the thought of his friend.

“I think he wants to kill  _ me _ all the time.” 

Renjun shakes his head. “That's an exaggeration. He would just much rather see an omega or beta in your seat. Alphas telling him what to do is kind of a sore spot.”

“Yeah. I can see why. Omegas are really treated like shit in the military.”

Mark feels tired, he can see Renjun is too. But the sun is rising. 

_ What day is it? _

“We don't have training today, if that's what you're thinking.” 

Mark gives Renjun a surprised look. 

Renjun smiles down at Mark. “Let’s just say I've gotten really good at reading people’s minds.”

“I need to get sleep. I don't know why I thought I would be able to function today.” Mark pulls himself off the floor, head pounding. “Don't tell  _ anyone _ .”

Renjun holds his hands up in surrender. “I won’t. Just go get some sleep Captain.”

Mark nods, already leaving the room. 

There's too many people in the hallways. Luckily, his dorm is close to the training room and he reaches it in a few minutes.

He fumbles with the finger scan but after a few tries, the door unlocks. Yukhei is notorious for  _ always _ locking the door. Most people just leave it unlocked. 

“Mark! I was just about to go looking for you. Wow, you look like shit.” Yukhei’s voice is loud.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Mark collapses on his bed not bothering to take off his shoes. “Goodnight.”

“Wait Mark!” Mark doesn't bother listening to his roommate. “Donghyuck wanted me to tell you‒” 

Blissful sleep welcomes Mark with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mark and Donghyuck continue to hate(love) each other? Stick around to find out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love to this story! I hope everyone is enjoying reading as much as we are enjoying writing. Stick with us as things start to pick up. Thanks!  
> -Saaans
> 
> It’s Thorns, as usual. Thanks for all the amazing support and feedback everyone! We’re very glad you’re enjoying the fic so far and hopefully this latest chapter doesn’t disappoint. Let us know your thoughts by leaving a comment or a kudos!

Donghyuck has been awake for two days. It's not that he tries to stay up this long, (in fact it makes his life a  _ lot _ harder) he just doesn't want to deal with what happens when he does sleep. 

The fact that he hasn't heard back from Yukhei isn't making sleep any easier. 

_ I shouldn't care whether or not Mark gets my message anyways. _

It wasn't much. Just a ‘You left suddenly and didn’t come back are you okay’. For whatever reason, not knowing is starting to  _ really _ bother Donghyuck. 

_ He’s my captain, I need to make sure he’s not compromised or something. _

It's deep into the morning now and still Taeil hasn't gotten up. Honestly, Donghyuck shouldn’t be surprised by that since most of his team members got pretty wasted after Mark left. 

He didn't. Donghyuck’s desire to drink left with Mark. 

It turned out to not be a bad thing considering Taeil couldn't walk straight and Donghyuck had to practically carry him to their dorm. 

Their room is dark, the curtains drawn so Donghyuck’s headache doesn't pound any louder. Taeil has been asleep for eight hours now, he should be getting up soon. 

_ You should sleep more so you can be ready for anything.  _

Donghyuck considers this. Sleep does sound nice. Maybe he’ll be in a better mood, not so agitated. His eyes stay closed a little longer every time he blinks.

Just when he’s about decided sleeping would be a good idea, his brain continues with,  _ But if you never sleep again, you’ll never be vulnerable to an attack.  _

Donghyuck sighs and opens his eyes again. Yet another good point. Especially now that it’s morning, anyone could be coming by. If he falls asleep, he’ll be in his most vulnerable state. Probably better not to. 

And so he's been debating back and forth for the past four hours. 

“That was a heavy sigh. You alright?” Taeil’s muffled voice asks suddenly. 

“I didn't realise you were awake.” Donghyuck watches Taeil try and fail to sit up. “But yeah I'm fine.”

Taeil narrows his eyes, the side of his face pressed into his pillow. “Did you even sleep last night? You look like you’ve been up for  _ days _ .”

Donghyuck scoffs, “I have been up for days.”

“You know that's bad for you. We even have the day off, you should sleep.” 

Donghyuck has a hard time concentrating on Taeil’s voice, his brain becoming foggy. 

_ You should listen to him. _

“I'm fine. Not even tired.” 

Before Taeil has a chance to respond, a knock sounds on their door, surprising them both. Taeil finally gets up with a groan and a hand to his head. He shuffles to the door and opens it.

Taeil’s hand drops from his forehead and his eyes go a little wide. “Captain? What are you doing here?”

Panic courses through Donghyuck and he tries to sit up straighter. Blackness encroaches on the edges of his eyes as he moves but he ignores it.

“I'm here to see Donghyuck.” Mark comes into view, meeting Donghyuck’s gaze.

Taeil eyes the two of them carefully. “I see. Well, I need to find something to get rid of this headache anyways.” Without another word Taeil grabs his things and leaves the two alone in the room.

The silence between them is tangible. Mark hasn't moved a muscle and Donghyuck is struggling to keep his eyes open.

It only takes a second for Donghyuck to get uncomfortable. “I'm glad to see that you weren’t kidnapped or something.” 

Mark lets out a small laugh. “Yeah, me too. Kidnapping would be bad.”

There’s another tense pause.  _ I’m too tired to deal with this shit.  _

“What are you doing here, Mark?” 

“Oh! Well I've been checking on everyone to make sure they made it to their rooms okay.” Mark rubs his neck. “Cause I left early.”

Donghyuck deflates. “Well you’ve seen both of us, and we’re safe and sound.” 

“Are you?” Mark meets his eyes again.

Donghyuck looks away. “I'm not sure what you mean by that, Captain.”

Mark crosses his arms. “When was the last time you slept?” 

“I don't see how that's your business.”

“It is when you could end up compromising a mission because of sleep exhaustion.” Mark takes a step closer to the bed, looking down on Donghyuck. “So. When was the last time you slept?”

“Approximately fifty two hours ago,” Donghyuck admits. “But I'm not tired.”

“Fine. If you're not tired, let's go train.” Mark steps to the side, allowing a space for Donghyuck to stand. 

Stubbornness spreads through Donghyuck. “ _ Fine _ .” 

Donghyuck stands quickly. This time the blackness covers his entire vision, and the floor sways beneath him. 

“Shit,” Mark says. He must notice Donghyuck starting to drift away because he grips Donghyuck’s arm tightly. 

Donghyuck’s mind kicks back in and he throws the arm off, snarling slightly at the alpha. “Don't.” He takes a gulp of air to even his breathing. “Don't fucking touch me.”

Mark looks taken aback, pulling his arm back like it's been burned. 

_ Good. Maybe he’ll leave me alone. _

Despite Donghyuck’s inner thoughts, something stirs in his stomach at the thought of hurting Mark. 

“I’ll sleep. But only because I need to be in top shape for training this week.” Donghyuck glares at Mark. “Not because you told me to.”

Mark still looks worried. “I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to help.” 

Donghyuck scoffs. “I've heard that one before.” He sighs. “Just go.”

Mark obliges and Donghyuck can barely find his way to his bed before he’s falling asleep.

~~~

Donghyuck slowly comes to, his back aching and body shivering from the cold. He slowly opens his eyes. 

Panic flares when he realizes where he is. 

He gasps, fingers scrabbling at the collar locked around his neck. 

_ No. I can't be here again.  _

He arches his neck trying to relieve the pressure on his throat. A finger hooks through the collar and yanks him closer. 

He takes hitched, trembling breaths in between helpless sobs, trying to form words. “Please,” he begs. “Take it off, please.”

His eyes slam shut, as though this would erase the tight, constricting presence around his neck.

“That's not going to happen, Donghyuck.” The man above him grins as Donghyuck struggles to breathe. The man finally lets up, watching as Donghyuck falls back onto the harsh floor, trembling harshly. 

“Not until we finish making you into our perfect soldier.”

~~~

Donghyuck bolts out of bed, lashing at the hands that have grabbed his shoulders. His adrenaline crashes in as he forces the attacker onto the floor. He pins them by the throat and draws back his fist, prepared to fight for his survival. Before he lands a blow his eyes adjust and he sees none other than Taeil staring up at him. 

Taeil’s eyes are filled with terror and he chokes out in a small voice, “It's just me.”

Donghyuck immediately leaps off his friend’s body, curling up into himself. Before Donghyuck can stop them, tears fall down his face, his heart still racing.

Taeil coughs as the air rushes back into his lungs. He glances over at his roommate, searching for any signs of hostility. With great hesitation, he crawls closer and lays a gentle hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Hey. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you here.”

“I‒It’s fine,” Donghyuck hiccups. 

Taeil sighs, brushing Donghyuck’s hair back slightly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Donghyuck says, resolute. 

“Okay. That's fine.” 

After a minute of silence Donghyuck begins to gain control of his mind. 

“What time is it?” He mumbles.

Taeil looks at Donghyuck with a mixture of fear and concern. “Around four in the afternoon. You slept for five hours.” 

He nods his head slightly. Donghyuck focuses on his surroundings, reminding himself he's in a safe space. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand once his tears slow. 

“Is this why you don't sleep?” Taeil asks softly.

Donghyuck winces and instead of answering he reaches for the gun he keeps on his nightstand. Out of habit he begins to deconstruct it, taking his time. 

The gun is laying in pieces when Donghyuck responds. “Can we not?” 

Taeil nods eagerly. “Okay. Whatever you need.” 

“I'm so sorry Taeil hyung. For‒” Donghyuck feels his throat clench up. “For earlier.”

“You don't need to be. Whatever it is that haunts you is what made you do that. I trust you to not hurt me.”

“You shouldn't,” Donghyuck replies in a matter of seconds. 

Taeil looks at him with more worry. “Why?”

Donghyuck meets Taeil’s eyes strongly. “Because I'm nothing but a monster.” 

Donghyuck sees Taeil gearing up to argue, but an announcement halts their conversation. Relief floods him at the sound. 

_ “All Cadets report to the mess hall immediately. All Cadets report to the mess hall immediately.”  _

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows. As thankful as he is for the distraction, a meeting like this is worrisome. 

Taeil looks to be thinking the same thing as him but neither of them say anything about it. They both strap on their weapons belts and head towards the mess hall.

The hallways are crammed with the Cadets and Donghyuck feels his skin crawling, ready to pounce on anyone who gets too close. The closer they get to their destination, the more security members there are. They seem to be helping direct the Cadets some, but to have all seventy of them trying to go to the same place is bound to take a while. 

Donghyuck and Taeil manage to reach their floor faster than expected, yet they’re still some of the last ones on their floor. The whole room is buzzing with a mixture of excitement, worry, and fear. 

Donghyuck glances at Taemin who is standing on the floating platform again. However this time Lieutenant Kim and Admiral Lee stand beside him, grim looks on their faces. That worries Donghyuck more than the announcement.

Before he can mention this to Taeil, Taemin begins to speak. “Welcome, cadets. We apologize if we interrupted sleep or any other important things but we need to make an announcement. As you can see Admiral Lee and Lieutenant Kim have joined me this time.” The space erupts into cheering and clapping. “This message is nothing to be worried about. We just wanted to inform you that your training schedules are being boosted. The ground teams will begin to train in their stations aboard the Jets and you will no longer have any days off.” Taemin smiles softly. “We also will be moving up your graduation date. Keep in mind that this means you will have less time to try and make it to the Moon. That's all we have for you, please wait for your Captains to come and release you so we can make the exit orderly. Get some rest today before your new schedule tomorrow.”

Despite Taemin’s reassurances, Donghyuck still feels uneasy. “Something’s wrong.” 

“I agree. Did you see the Admiral’s face?” Taeil shakes his head in worry. “Something is definitely not right.”

The top floor begins to leave, but Donghyuck’s mind is more focused on what could be wrong. It doesn't help that he knows a very uncomfortable conversation is awaiting him back at their dorm.

_ The only thing that would make them speed up our training is if there's an attack imminent. But that can't be right, the System has no enemies strong enough to attack right now. _

“Cadet Lee, Cadet Moon, you're free to go.”

Donghyuck glances up, surprised that he didn't notice Mark standing in front of them. They nod and Taeil begins to walk off, Donghyuck following. Donghyuck doesn't get far before Mark lightly puts his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“I'm glad you took my advice. You look better already.” Mark is talking softly, which Donghyuck appreciates, but the words dig into Donghyuck’s mind. 

_ My dark circles may be gone and I may be more alert, but I am so far from being better. _

Taeil has stopped a few feet ahead, waiting for Donghyuck to catch up. Donghyuck nods to Mark, walking off without saying anything. Whatever he said would probably be wrong anyway. 

Taeil glances back at their Captain as Donghyuck walks up. He protectively slings an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder. Donghyuck tries hard not to flinch away, but Taeil must notice his stiffness and releases his hold. The nausea in his stomach does not cease, however. 

“You know Mark isn't the problem, right?” 

Taeil glares slightly at Donghyuck. “No, Donghyuck. How would you expect me to know that? It's not like you tell me what's going on with you.”

Donghyuck winces a little. He knows how much his trauma can affect his friends. “Well, Mark isn't the issue.”

The hallways are slightly less crowded, so Donghyuck doesn't have to worry about knifing another student who gets too close. The atmosphere between him and his roommate is much more tense than before. 

Taeil debates with himself for a while, but he clearly gives in and says what’s on his mind. “Donghyuck, you know keeping things inside isn't going to help you.” 

Donghyuck sighs. “We’re in the middle of a hallway, can't this at least wait until we’re in the dorm?” 

Taeil crosses his arms, nostrils flaring slightly. “Fine.”

_ You just try to fuck things up don't you. Taeil’s going to hate you after this. _

_ That shouldn't even matter. All that matters is graduating. _

Donghyuck catches whiff of the alpha a second too late. A hand lands on his ass, and Donghyuck whips around growling aggressively towards the alpha. Donghyuck reaches for one of his swords, allowing it to click into its full length before holding it to the alpha’s throat.

“Watch it, little one. You don't need to be so tense.” The alpha  _ stinks _ . His scent reeks and Donghyuck wishes he could scrub it out of his nose.

Before Donghyuck can give the alpha what he deserves, someone throws the alpha against the wall. 

It takes a second before he recognizes who it is. 

_ Fucking _ Mark Lee.

“Stay away from him, you asshole.” Mark’s alpha voice is…hot. Donghyuck has no problem admitting that. 

The problem Donghyuck has is that he can defend himself. 

_ I think the sword was enough of an indicator of that.  _

“Geez Captain, I didn't realize this omega was yours.” The alpha puts his hands up in surrender. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at how easily alphas surrender to other alphas. Donghyuck doesn't even have a mating mark on his neck, but that’s probably asking too much of alphas for them to notice such a small detail. They’re  _ so _ unobservant.

Mark releases the alpha who scrambles away as soon as he is let go.

Mark turns back to Donghyuck with a smug look adorning his face. It disappears as soon as he sees the anger on Donghyuck’s face.

“Who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are?” he hisses. “I don't need some alpha to come  _ rescue  _ me. If you didn't notice when I  _ beat  _ your ass, I can take care of myself.” 

Mark puts his hands up when Donghyuck steps closer, probably trying to avoid being impaled. “I‒I wasn't trying to insult you. I just was trying to help.”

“Well, clearly I don't fucking want it. Leave me alone, Mark.” Donghyuck turns his back on Mark, walking back towards Taeil. 

Donghyuck forgets to sheath his sword until he reaches the door to their room. His anger is still ever present, but it’s main purpose is to hide the scared man inside him. Taking a deep breath he puts the sword back and opens the door. Taeil follows him inside silently.

“Donghyuck.”

He turns towards Taeil, who honestly looks nothing but kind, and glares. “I’m going to find Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno. I'll probably not come back before training tomorrow.” He meets Taeil’s eyes, daring him to say anything else.

“Okay.” Taeil sighs in defeat. “See you tomorrow.” 

Donghyuck nods, happy that Taeil isn't going to try and stop him. He wasn't lying when he said he would be looking for his friends.

He decides not to comm them, considering he left his comm device back in the room. Instead, he heads towards their room, placing a good bet that they’ll be there. 

_ Let’s just hope I don't interrupt something. Not that it's the first time that's happened. _

Donghyuck runs into no trouble, the hallways are clear and quiet, not a soul in sight. He knocks on their door and hopes that his instincts are right. 

His prayers are answered when Jaemin appears in a matter of seconds. Luckily, he doesn't look half undressed or flushed. He does have a very confused look on his face, however.

“Hey Hyuckie. What's up?” He asks, stepping aside to let Donghyuck in.

Donghyuck enters with a small smile of gratitude. “I slept.” 

Jaemin’s face of confusion immediately turns into one of understanding. “I see. Wanna talk about it?”

Jeno and Renjun are attempting to cook something in the kitchen, but they’re used to Donghyuck being around. He gives them a wave which they return before returning to their burnt disaster. Donghyuck props himself onto the chair, swinging his legs over the arm. 

“It was just the usual.” Donghyuck shrugs, trying to not show his emotion.

“You know you don't have to do that,” Jaemin says softly.

“Do what?”

“Hide. Everytime this happens, it takes me hours to coax you into letting your emotions out. And what do you tell me after every time?” 

Donghyuck lowers his head. “I feel so much better.”

“I feel so much better. Exactly. So…how about we skip the hours of you holding it all back this time?”

Donghyuck lets out a sigh. He has a point. “It was the collar again. The first time.”

Jaemin gives Donghyuck a grin, glad he decided to listen. “How real did it feel?”

“Like it was happening all over again. That  _ damned _ collar. You know that was the first time she ever held me. ‘I know it hurts’ she told me ‘I know it hurts but it’ll all be over soon’. I craved her touch so much that I didn't  _ care _ .” Donghyuck’s voice breaks. “I didn't care about all the pain. I listened. I learned. I suffered. And now I am who I am today.”

“I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of it.” 

“Does it make me sick if I know three hundred ways to kill someone? If I can push someone to their bodily limits and make sure they survive?” He lets out a few silent sobs. 

“I know you. I've known you for years, Hyuck. I don't think you're sick.” Jaemin reaches out, grabbing onto Donghyuck’s hand. 

“Me neither.” Jeno’s voice calls out. 

“I don't think you have it in you to do something that would make me think that about you,” Renjun admits. 

Donghyuck’s mind whirrs, trying to imagine what he looks like to his friends. 

_ A soldier. _

_ Worthless. _

_ An omega. _

_ Disgusting. _

_ A warrior. _

_ Weak. _

“Why do you think they moved up training?” 

The nice thing about his friends is that they understand Donghyuck’s limits. They learned long ago when to push and when to leave him alone. 

“Something’s up. They have no logical reason to speed up our training unless something is happening.” Jeno hands Jaemin and Donghyuck a plate of what seems to be food as he talks. 

“All I know is that we’re gonna have to try really hard in order to make it to the Moon. We can’t slack off at all.” Donghyuck takes a small bite of the food, glad it's not as terrible as it looks.

“I mean, if there  _ is _ a war about to happen, is it such a bad thing if we get put somewhere other than the front lines?” Renjun asks. “Maybe graduating isn't the best plan.”

“No.” His friends’ heads whip up when Donghyuck answers so aggressively. “There's only one route for me and that’s graduation.” His voice suddenly goes soft. “It's the only way I can ever be  _ free _ .” 

His three friends nod in understanding, but Donghyuck doesn't miss the concern that crosses all of their faces as well. 

“Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I don't really want to walk back to my dorm this late.” 

Jaemin nods eagerly. “That's fine, Haechannie.”

~~~

There's a certain atmosphere while they eat at breakfast the next day. Across the cafeteria, Ground Control members are reviewing procedures and floor plans for the Jets. Pilots and Aviators are providing whatever tips they can, since they’re the only ones who’ve actually  _ been _ inside a Jet before.

Donghyuck himself is more worried about staying in the top twenty four. At this point, they wouldn't split up squads unless they have a damn good reason. That doesn't mean his squad won’t mess it up for him. 

Mark is more stressed out than Donghyuck expected (not that he’s watching or anything). He’s skimming through every leadership book there is. 

Donghyuck supposes there’s a lot of pressure on Mark today. 

Honestly Donghyuck is just looking forward to getting back in the air. Despite flying five days a week for the past month, it just isn't ever enough. Graduation is going to be soon and if he doesn't keep up his performance, he’ll never make it.

He spent all of last night studying air maneuvers, but he still feels more rested then he has in a while. Donghyuck finished eating a long time ago, but he still sits with his team members waiting for them to leave too. 

It doesn't take too long for them all to be done, they do have a time constraint after all. Mark reads off his floating screen as they walk to the training room, almost stumbling into several people. It’s a  _ complete _ coincidence that Donghyuck happens to be the one who is steering him out of harm’s way. 

The instructors left them a note on the training room doors. 

_ Meet outside by your squad’s Jet in full uniform. _

Donghyuck’s mind helpfully supplies Mark in the Captain’s uniform. The image makes his mouth  _ very _ dry.

Renjun, Yangyang, and Donghyuck change into their flight suits faster than before, adrenaline rushing through their veins. They are the first ones by the Jet, other than Sungchan who has a basic black jumpsuit as his uniform. 

Donghyuck pulls up the clock on his face screen, counting down the time before they can leave. It only takes seven minutes for their teammates to show up and Donghyuck’s impatience dissolves when he sees them walking up.

Their uniforms are the same metallic silver as the flight suits, which was most likely intentional, but most everything else is different. The shirts have a faux turtleneck and a small symbol on the left side which represent each member’s role. The shirt and pants are both made of sleek bulletproof metal that’s lightweight and fits snugly to their bodies, unlike the thick flight suits.

Mark, being the captain, has a one shoulder cape. It's red, making it the only color on any of their uniforms. Mark’s look sends shivers down Donghyuck’s spine. If he thought the image in his head was nice, seeing Mark in person is beyond belief.

The hangar doors above them open allowing the cold wind to rush into the warehouse. All eight other teams are standing next to their Jets. 

“This is our time to shine, guys. Let’s ride.” Mark commands.

Kunhang steps onto the Jet first, the others following suit. Now that the rest of the squad has joined them, the lights are finally on to show the command center. Kunhang and Yukhei sit down in front of their screens and Mark takes his place in the center. As they buckle their seatbelts, the screens light up, showing all the angles outside the ship and the Aviators’ headcams and vitals.

Donghyuck tears his eyes away from the command center and follows Yangyang and Renjun to their spots. They are in seats adjacent to a drop platform, which will release them into the sky at optimal velocity when it’s time to take off.

“Cadet Wong, set up the mind link,” Mark says from his platform.

_ All linked, _ Kunhang informs hardly a second later.

_ Have you received our orders yet? _ Mark asks.

Kunhang shakes his head and at the same time something pops up on his screen.

_ Light speed test, then a simulation exercise. We’re to fly to a station in the Atlantic Ocean where the simulation is set up. _

_ ETA, Cadet Jung? _

_ It should take us fifty two minutes to reach these coordinates. Nobody throw up on the first day at light speed or I’m asking to transfer squads. _

Donghyuck chuckles at Sungchan’s teasing. He straps into his seat nonetheless, not wanting to fly forward when they go into light speed.

The takeoff is smooth, but that’s the easy part so Donghyuck’s not surprised. They’re the fourth team to take off, after the three Class A Squads.

Once high enough in the air, Sungchan activates the light speed and everyone jolts involuntarily at the sudden pressure shift. Even though the Jets have been modified to reduce the impacts of force on the occupants, going from a measly 500 mph to nearly 700 million is quite a dramatic change. For all Sungchan’s teasing, this is far from the first time any of them have been at light speed so it only takes a few moments of gasping breaths for everyone to adjust.

While they fly Donghyuck takes a moment to admire Mark’s back. 

_ He manages to be confident without being unbearably arrogant, which is nice. He’s arrogant sometimes though. Maybe that’s him trying to be protective? I don't need protection though. _

Donghyuck sighs, looking away from his Captain. Everything is always so fucking complicated. To distract himself for the rest of the trip, Donghyuck pulls up fight sequences on his screen. It barely works. By the time they arrive Donghyuck is bored out of his mind. 

_ Coming up on the coordinates now. They didn't give us landing instructions so be prepared for anything.  _

_ Thanks Cadet Jung,  _ Mark says.

Mark glances back towards the three Aviators. Donghyuck can't help but stare defiantly back. Not that Mark can see him through the helmet. 

_ You three up for a battle?  _

_ Sure are, Captain,  _ Yangyang responds.  _ But don't you think it's a little premature to assume we’re going into a fight? _

_ Maybe. But I think it's better to be prepared for anything. _

Donghyuck would never admit it, but he agrees with Mark. Being on your toes for the worst scenario is the smartest option. 

He grips the handles of his guns tightly, feeling some sense of security knowing that they’re there. Not that he couldn't handle himself without any weapons. 

_ We’ve reached the coordinates, Captain,  _ Sungchan informs.

_ Great, begin the drop sequence. _

Donghyuck moves to his position on the drop panel with Renjun and Yangyang, waiting for the initial fall in order to release his wings. He has no idea what to expect outside, they like to train them in all different scenarios. 

Yukei’s mind cuts through.  _ Dropping in five…four…three…two…one... _

Donghyuck’s stomach lurches as he free falls through the sky for a matter of seconds. 

_ “Optimal velocity reached, deploying wings now. _ ” 

Donghyuck’s computer does as it said and then Donghyuck is gliding gently next to the Jet. 

There’s nothing here, just the wide stretch of the sea below them and the clear skies around them. Donghyuck stares at the Jet like he can see the occupants inside, impatient for their next instructions.

Rain starts with such a force that Donghyuck and the others are caught off guard and driven down a few inches before they catch their bearings. The previously clear skies are now dark and cloudy.

_ They have this simulation down,  _ Yangyang comments.

_ Flying through this will be a bitch though.  _ Donghyuck doesn't bother watching his language, he’s too focused on flying straight. His computer has automatically cleared his helmet and released the visor that should keep it that way. It’s strange to feel the rain pound against his suit but not get wet at all.

_ We just got orders. There will be a lifelike dummy on the island beneath us with Class B Squad One on its chest. Retrieve it and bring it to the ship.  _

Donghyuck figures it's easy enough, but then he sees what island Mark was talking about. It’s huge.

_ This could take hours to search.  _

Donghyuck nods in agreement to Renjun’s statement. 

_ The good thing is that this is a whole team exercise, everyone but Taeil and Sungchan will accompany the Aviators.  _

_ Ah,  _ Donghyuck thinks to himself,  _ they’ve seen us fly and command, they want to make sure everyone is field ready.  _

He glides down to the surface, leading the other two Aviators, the ship trailing behind them. Most of the island is covered in a dense forest, but there's a small clearing at the center for them to land. 

Once the Jet has landed, Donghyuck removes his helmet leaving it on the ship. There’s no use wearing it when not in the air. 

Sungchan and Taeil will wait for Mark’s call and pick them up once they have the dummy.

“Everyone ready?” Yukhei asks. 

Donghyuck nods his head with everyone else.“How do you want to do this, Captain? Groups or together?” 

Mark looks around, his brows furrowing as he contemplates. “Together.”

“Really?” Kunhang gives Mark a surprised look.

“If they’re planning on training us all together in the field then I think the smart thing is to stick together.”

“Good thinking, Captain,” Renjun admits. 

The six of them head off into the forest without further ado. The first thing Donghyuck notices is how hot it is. The second is that there’s not a living creature in sight.

_ Simulations can only go so far I guess. _

The heavy, humid, rain somehow increases the heat. All six of them are drenched in a matter of minutes.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Yukhei complains, shaking off the water falling into his hair. 

“Where are we heading, Captain?” Kunhang asks.

“Before we landed I saw another space in the forest this way. I think it's a good place to start.” 

Without thinking, Donghyuck says what’s on his mind. “Don't you think it's strange?” 

“What?” 

“That we haven’t seen anything alive. I mean, if this is a field test, there should be something to attack us right?” 

As if it was waiting for Donghyuck to say that, a massive reptile jumps in front of them. He’s pretty sure they got the idea of it from dinosaurs. 

“You just had to jinx it, didn't you Hyuck?” Renjun yells back to him as the creature roars. 

Donghyuck shrugs, releasing both of his swords. Yukhei fires a couple of shots into its neck but it hardly seems bothered.

_ That's not good. _ Kunhang tells the others.

_ No it's not. My guess is the only way to penetrate that skin is with a blade.  _ Donghyuck can see Mark forming a plan.  _ Okay. Yukhei, Yangyang, Renjun and I will distract it. Donghyuck and Kunhang, find a way to get up there and slice its throat. _

They all spring into action. Fighting on the ground feels strange after flying for so long, but if his fighting skills are good in the air they’re even better on land. 

Donghyuck circles around the massive reptile until he’s directly behind it. Kunhang reaches his position quickly. 

“Do you see the scales?” Donghyuck asks them. “I'm going to try to climb up its tail.” 

“Try not to die!” Kunhang yells at him as he runs towards the creature.

He gets a good grip easily with his metal covered hands. The suit has built in climbing devices for all kinds of situations. The dinosaur growls quite loudly once it knows Donghyuck is there. 

He speeds up, scaling it's back in a matter of seconds. Taking one of his swords he jumps slightly in the air, relying on his thrusters to keep him up, and slams the blade into the skull.

It whines painfully, but then falls to the ground, dead. Donghyuck floats to the ground with his wings extended. 

He smirks.  _ That was fun. _

_ Don't say anything else this whole trip, Hyuck.  _ Renjun scowls in his direction again. 

Donghyuck shrugs as he sheathes his sword once again.  _ It's not like I meant to jinx it. Besides I was right, wasn't I? _

_ I for one,  _ Mark starts,  _ agree with Renjun. We don't need another crazy monster attacking us. _

Donghyuck scoffs, pouting slightly.  _ Whatever _ .

They keep moving through the brush and, despite the sun getting lower in the sky, the temperature doesn't drop. All six of them have sweat dripping down their faces.

Donghyuck’s legs feel like jello. This terrain is really not easy to walk around in and he’d much rather be in the air. But he ignores his tiredness and continues on with the rest of them.

Just before the sun sets, they reach the clearing Mark was talking about. By now they’re soaking in a mix of sweat and rain. Donghyuck can feel his jumpsuit underneath his suit starting to get wet.

“There!” Yukhei says, the first word any of them have spoken in a good while.

Their heads snap to where he was pointing and sure enough perched on a rock is a body with their Squad number on it. 

“ _ Finally _ ,” Kunhang exclaims.

The six of them rush over to the dummy, dropping to ground from exhaustion when they reach it. 

_ Sungchan and Taeil? _ Mark asks.

Taeil’s voice sounds in their heads mere seconds later.  _ Yep. We’re here, Captain. _

_ Bring the ship to the other clearing for extraction. _

_ No, I mean, we’re  _ here _. _

The entire squad looks up. Donghyuck realizes he can actually hear the slight whirring of their Jet. It lands in the clearing and the six of them pull themselves off the ground. 

Yukhei lifts the dummy gently, taking it to one of the medical beds on the Jet. Donghyuck grabs his helmet once on board, but doesn't put it on.

Once everyone is back in their positions Mark starts talking.  _ Thanks for the pick up, Sungchan. Go ahead and take us in the air and wait for further instructions.  _

Donghyuck leans back in his seat closing his eyes in peace.  _ I can't wait to change my clothes _ , he thinks to himself.

Now that they’re inside the wet clothing is starting to dry, which is making Donghyuck shiver slightly. He opens his eyes long enough to glance around the room to see if anyone else is having his problem. They aren't.

_ Damn alphas and betas with their overactive body temperatures. _

Donghyuck decides to grab his bag to change as quickly as he can.

Before he even unbuckles his seatbelt, loud explosion shakes the entire ship, making Donghyuck grateful he hadn’t gotten out of his seat. He places his helmet back on and moves to the drop panel. 

_ Captain, there’s a ship approaching and they’ve already fired on us, _ Yukhei informs.

_ I can see that. Are they simulated weapons? _ Mark pulls up the ship on one of his screens. It's hard to see now that the sun has fully set and it's pitch black outside, but Donghyuck can tell it's slightly bigger than their Jet. 

_ No, Captain. That shot did real damage.  _

_ It's another training exercise.  _ Kunhang says.  _ I just got word from Commander Byun. They expect us to destroy it. _

_ They want us to destroy one of their ships full of people? _

_ No Captain. It's a drone ship. _

Mark sighs in relief.  _ Well in that case, let's get down to business. Aviators, prepare for the drop. _

_ Ready whenever Captain. _ Donghyuck tells him. 

Mark whips around in surprise, finding all three Aviators already on the panel.

_ Always prepared for a fight, Captain. Just like you said. _

Something crosses across Mark’s face for a second at Donghyuck’s words, but he can't place what it is. 

_ In that case, begin the drop now. Yukhei how are our weapons? _

_ The guns are ready whenever, Captain.  _ Yukhei informs.  _ Dropping now. _

Donghyuck braces right before he’s dropped from the plane. 

“ _ Reaching optimal velocity,”  _ the computer informs him. _ “Optimal velocity reached, deploying wings.” _

His wings shoot out and soon he’s soaring through the sky. The screen shows that Yangyang and Renjun are right behind him. His helmet has also illuminated everything for him so that it no longer seems dark, much like what it will do in space. The rain hasn't lessened one bit, so their lights might honestly be making visibility worse. At least it doesn’t rain in space. 

They fly towards the front of the Jet, right alongside Sungchans cockpit. 

The ship in front of them releases another shot towards the ship and Sungchan rolls with ease away from it. 

_ Go ahead and fire at will, Yukhei. Aviators, find a weak spot and exploit it. _

Donghyuck doesn't need to be told twice. The three of them speed towards the ship the same time Yukhei fires their guns.

The feeling of the air whipping around him makes Donghyuck smile. Add the sounds of battle and he feels on top of the world. This is his element. 

They fly around the ship for a few minutes searching for something that would incapacitate the ship. 

“There!” Renjun’s voice sounds in his helmet. 

He follows Renjun’s finger and sees the power generator placed on top of the ship. 

_We found it, Captain._ _But it's going to explode pretty big, I suggest sending Yangyang and Renjun away from the ship while I shoot it._

Renjun’s head snaps over to him. _What? No, Captain. I'm not leaving Donghyuck to explode himself that's stupid._ _Just have Yukhei shoot it!_

_ Sorry that's not going to happen, Captain. They've sped up the attacks and with Sungchan maneuvering I can't get a clear shot.  _

Renjun throws up his hands.  _ There has to be a better idea than this!  _

_ Donghyuck is doing the right thing, we don't need all three of you in a dangerous situation. Report back to the Jet. _

There's no question or leniency in Mark’s voice. It's the voice of a Captain. 

_ Yes, Captain. _ Yangyang grabs Renjun’s arm and they speed off towards the Jet. 

Donghyuck lets out a shaky breath. Hopefully this won't hurt too bad. He pulls out one of his guns and aims at the generator. 

It only takes one of his plasma shots to blow it up. The energy field throws him across the sky in a matter of seconds and he watches as it lightly shakes the Jet. He’s a bit turned around after spinning through the sky so quickly, but he ignores the feeling. 

Some of the debris must have hit his shoulder because it burns painfully. Luckily the suit serves as pretty good armor and that's all that seems to be hurting. 

He flies back to the Jet with ease, landing on the lowered bay door. It closes behind him but he pays little attention to it. Renjun’s deep scowl is slightly more important.

Before he can deal with that, he turns to look at his Captain, taking off his helmet at the same time. Mark gives him a look over, looking slightly worried when Donghyuck cradles his right arm. The stare makes Donghyuck squirm slightly, not used to the attention.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Renjun yells. Donghyuck winces, his friend rarely gets this mad. “You can't be the fucking hero all the time, Donghyuck. You can't just send your team members away and deal with the possibly deadly and dangerous thing by yourself. It's called a team for a reason! I am so  _ sick _ of you not  _ caring _ . For once can you rely on someone other than yourself? I'm so terrified every time you’re in the air because I think you  _ like _ being in danger.” 

Donghyuck feels like he's going to throw up. 

“And  _ you _ .” Renjun turns his gaze towards Mark. “You can't be okay with this either. I will not stand by every time Donghyuck decides to blow something up, get shot, get attacked, or whatever! You have to do your fucking job and think things through so we aren’t in needless fucking danger just because you decided to let someone else make a decision for you. I won't keep flying knowing that someone, Donghyuck in particular, is in danger!” 

Donghyuck hears the tears before he sees them. Renjun slumps onto the floor, anger suddenly leaving him. Sometimes he forgets that Renjun feels emotion just as much as the rest of them. He slowly walks over to his friend, wrapping an arm around the shaking body. He doesn't say anything. Nothing he can say fixes it. 

_ Renjun is right. You do like being in harm’s way. You like doing the most dangerous jobs. You like not relying on your teammates.  _

The whole ship stands in silence for a few minutes, stunned at Renjun’s sudden outburst. 

“The least you can do is have Taeil check out your shoulder.” Renjun mumbles, still slumped against the wall. 

Donghyuck nods, not trusting his voice not to crack and his own tears to spill. 

He pushes himself off the floor and Taeil leads him to the small medical bay. It's right off the command center, but it has a door so Donghyuck doesn't feel as exposed. He steps out of his suit and allows Taeil to move and touch his shoulder. 

“He's right you know.” Donghyuck looks up in surprise at Taeil. “None of us like seeing you put yourself in a dangerous situation. I thought the Captain was going to take one of the suits and do it himself in order to protect you.”

_ He was? Why? _

Taeil pauses his examination to look Donghyuck in the eyes. “We’re a team but you seem to want to do everything yourself still. I know that you don't trust us, that's fine, but at least lean on us a little more.” 

“It's not very easy for me to rely on others. The only way I know how to survive is to do everything myself.” Donghyuck hesitates, “But I understand. I'm going to work on relying on you guys more. If you guys put your lives in my hands the least I can do is return the favor.”

Donghyuck inhales sharply when Taeil pushes hard on a sore spot. 

“That's all we ask Hyuck.” Taeil releases his hold. “You should be fine, it’ll just be a little sore for a few hours.”

“Thanks, hyung. For everything.” Donghyuck meets Taeil’s eyes, hoping that he’ll understand what he’s trying to tell him.

Taeil’s eyes soften. “Anytime. Now get out of that wet jumpsuit, you're shivering.” 

Donghyuck nods and leaves the room to grab his bag. He looks around the ship, searching for Renjun. He finds him in a corner talking to Mark in hushed tones. 

_ I’ll talk to him later then. _

Taking his bag he heads into the small bathroom, changing into a regular uniform. The dry clothes help him get warmer but he still doesn't stop shaking. 

_ Just stop shivering. It's not that fucking hard. _

He can't help the small tears that fall down his face. 

_ Everything is too much _ .

He glances up at the mirror, staring at his weak face. Somehow that makes him cry more, and his head falls back down. His anger bubbles slightly and he slams his fist into the mirror, leaving cracks in the center. Small red welts form on his knuckles but it only worsens his mood. He falls to the floor, cradling his knees for the second time that day. 

Some small part of him wants someone to find him and wrap their arms around him. That same small part helpfully supplies Mark as that person.

That small part disgusts him. 

_ Donghyuck and Taeil. We’re about to make the jump to lightspeed, please find your seats.  _ Sungchan’s voice sounds in his head, making him jump slightly.

He quickly wipes his tears and washes the blood from his hands. Hopefully he doesn't look too terrible. The darkness of night will hopefully hide some of his face.

He puts his bag underneath his seat as he sits back down, strapping in. Renjun seems to want to say something to him but he can't manage to get it out. Mark also sends him a weird look. 

_ Fuck this shit. _

For once Donghyuck actually manages to sleep without a battle. Hopefully none of his friends decide to attack him in his sleep. But he knows Renjun is next to him which means he can sleep peacefully without a voice nagging him to stay awake.

~~~

_ Everyone strap back in for the landing. _

Donghyuck jolts awake at the sound in his mind. The hour of sleep he managed to get was more out of avoidance than necessity, but he does feel slightly better. 

Yangyang sits next to him this time, rambling to Renjun about one of his friends. Donghyuck cracks his neck loudly but just stares straight ahead, ignoring the people staring at him. 

The landing takes a short amount of time. Donghyuck learns that they were the second team finished, right after Taeyong’s team.

He was hoping he wouldn't have to talk to anyone the rest of the night but as they all leave the Jet that idea goes out the window. Taeyong’s team is still in the hangar and they wave them all over. 

Jeno latches onto Renjun, a worried look on his face. He must've felt Renjun’s anger. They speak in hushed whispers to each other. 

Donghyuck’s nose curls up and he scowls when Yuta finds Mark. He hates the way Mark laughs around him. 

Correction, he hates how Yuta makes him laugh so often. 

Luckily he has his own friends in Class A to distract him. He heads towards Doyoung, wrapping his arms around the beta. Not that he would ever admit it but Doyoung’s scent has always been the most comforting to him. Doyoung must notice his strange behavior and doesn't push him off like he normally would. 

“Hey Haechannie. You look‒” Doyoung glances over him with a curious look. His eyes land on Donghyuck’s hand. “Haechan!” He gently pulls the hand off his shoulder and turns it around in his palm desperately assessing the damage. “What happened? Why hasn't Taeil hyung fixed this yet?” Doyoung may be the medical officer above Taeil but he still respects him.

“He doesn't know.” Donghyuck mumbles, going back to clinging onto Doyoung.

“If it's from the battle he would have to‒”

“It's not from the battle.” 

“What? Well, then how did this happen? We need to get this cleaned!” Doyoung begins to pry Donghyuck off him again. Donghyuck lets out a small whine and grips onto him harder. Doyoung stops at the sound, not used to such a pliant Donghyuck. “Okay. Will you at least walk with me to the medical room to get it wrapped? I promise it’ll only be five minutes.”

Donghyuck thinks about it for a second before agreeing, loosening his hold to just one arm around Doyoung. His hand has already started to heal, but the older beta is calming Donghyuck immensely. As much as he likes to tease Doyoung, he’s the closest thing he has to an older sibling. Jaemin knows everything and Donghyuck trusts him more than anyone else, but he rarely is soft around him. Perhaps it's because Jaemin is younger than him. Maybe it's because Jaemin is an omega.

They reach the med bay quickly and Donghyuck takes a seat on a bed without having to be told. Doyoung reaches for some gauze and begins wrapping Donghyuck’s hand. Most of it has scabbed over but there’s one cut that is still oozing blood slightly. 

“Is that…glass?” Doyoung picks a small piece of the mirror out of one of Donghyuck’s cuts. “What did you do Haechan?” 

“I punched a mirror, hyung.” Doyoung’s eyes soften, and Donghyuck shrugs slowly, not putting much energy into it. “Sorry.”

“There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad you let me take care of it.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth to say something cringy, but someone else enters the room behind him.

“This is the second time I've found you in the med bay, Donghyuck. I thought Taeil took care of your shoulder on the Jet?” 

At the sound of Mark’s voice Donghyuck straightens and puts on a more alert and strong face. If Doyoung notices, he doesn't mention it. 

“What can I say? I'm injury prone.”

“What happened here, hyung? Taeyong hyung told me you were here with Donghyuck.”

Doyoung takes one look at Donghyuck and meets Mark’s eyes with a determined look. “I'm not at liberty to share that, Mark.”

Donghyuck doesn't see Mark’s reaction, but he can guess that his Captain isn't too happy. “I'm Donghyuck’s commanding officer, I deserve‒”

Doyoung holds up a hand. “Let me stop you right there. I outrank you, Mark, first of all. Secondly, this was a personal injury so you really have no reason to know. Unless Donghyuck shares it with you. Personally.”

Donghyuck smiles up at Doyoung for sticking up for him. 

“I just‒” Mark sighs behind him. “Are you okay, Donghyuck?”

Mark’s voice is soft, so un-alpha like. Perhaps that's why Donghyuck turns to face him. “I'm fine, Mark. My fist just had a fight with a mirror.” 

Mark’s eyes search Donghyuck’s for a few seconds. “Okay. I'm glad you’re not hurt too bad. Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?” 

_ That was…surprisingly non-hostile.  _

Doyoung lays a hand on Donghyuck’s back, as if telling him that he would be okay with whatever.

“Sure.”

Mark looks genuinely surprised that Donghyuck agrees. 

Doyoung sends a secretive smile Donghyuck’s way and turns to whisper in his ear. “I can tell you like him. He’d be good for you, Donghyuck.” 

For the first time in a long time a flush spreads across Donghyuck’s face and ears. He shoves Doyoung slightly and walks out the room with Mark. 

The hallways are silent besides their footsteps for a long time. Mark breaks the silence. “I didn't know you knew Doyoung hyung.”

“Yeah. I've known him for a long time.” 

Mark seems to slow down slightly, but Donghyuck matches his pace nonetheless. “You seem to trust him.” 

“Probably.”

“How did he…” Mark rubs his neck nervously. “How did he earn your trust?”

Donghyuck chuckles a little at that. Mark’s face lights up at the sound. “Are you asking how to earn my trust Mark?”

“Yes. I want you to trust me.”

Donghyuck stops in his tracks. He wasn't expecting such a straightforward answer. “Well, I don't exactly know. There's not a moment in time where my brain decided to trust Doyoung, or Jaemin, or Renjun, or Jeno. I suppose it's when I first slept around them.” 

Mark’s adorable eyebrows furrow.“You've slept around us though.”

“Let me rephrase. When I slept next to them in a public place. Something about knowing they wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

Donghyuck thinks it's strange to feel comfortable standing in a dark hallway with an alpha, but he has no intentions of moving. 

“Hmm. Okay.” Mark starts down the hallway again.

“That's it?” Donghyuck asks once he catches up.

“Well now I know. I don't think you trust me yet though, Donghyuck.”

“Probably not,” Donghyuck pauses. Figures maybe it’s time to start listening to that part of him that likes Mark so much. “But I want to.”

That makes Mark stop again. “You do?”

Donghyuck feels the blush coming back. 

_ Thank god it's dark. _

“Well yeah. You're my Captain. I should trust you with my life.”

Mark’s face falls. “Right.”

Donghyuck feels guilty for making Mark unhappy.

“Besides, I like to trust my friends.”

Mark beams in his direction.

_ Much better. _

Mark’s face sombers for a moment. “I don't like seeing you get hurt, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck sighs, slowly starting to walk again. “I don't particularly like getting hurt either, you know.”

“I’d never guess that. Considering you put yourself in the most dangerous situations all the time.”

“Well yeah, so nobody else will. Besides, pain is just another part of life. Some of us are better equipped to handle it than others.”

Mark looks at him funny for that comment, but they reach Donghyuck’s door before he can respond.

“See you tomorrow, Mark.” Donghyuck steps into his room before he can say something else embarrassing. 

Taeil is fast asleep in his bed. Donghyuck feels envious of how much his friend sleeps. 

Donghyuck pulls up one of his Aviator books, diving into reading for the rest of the night.

~~~

“ _ All Cadets report to the mess hall immediately. All Cadets report to the mess hall immediately _ ,” the speakers crackle.

Taeil and Donghyuck meet each other’s eyes, both fully dressed for the day. The sunlight has started to pour into their room, illuminating their tan skin.

“That was faster than I was expecting,” Taeil says.

“I thought it would be at least a week,” Donghyuck agrees.

They head to the cafeteria once again, this time fear settling under their skin. Everyone seems to be moving faster than a couple days ago so Taeil and Donghyuck reach their table in only five minutes.

They don't even have time to sit before the Admiral begins to talk. 

“Good morning, cadets. We were hoping it wouldn't come to this, but here we are. The reason we’ve pushed your training up is because the Crescent Corps is at war. You may remember learning about the Nebulae, an insurgent group that has been plaguing the System for some time, at the Academy. They’ve been on the System’s radar for many years and now they’ve finally grown brave enough to attack. Our current forces need more support than we have.” 

Goosebumps prickle up Donghyuck’s neck.  _ I thought the Corps was basically invincible. What kind of forces are we facing if the Corps is struggling against them? _

Taemin continues, “We have selected the twenty four of you that have been in the top consistently to travel to the Moon tomorrow to continue your training and eventually serve your System. The rest of you will continue your training as planned. Admiral Lee, Lieutenant Kim and myself will be moving to the Moon with the cadets to be more accessible if we’re needed. Please stay calm and remember that this is what you were training for. Those of you travelling with us meet at your Jets tomorrow at 0500. You have all day to make preparations.”

Once Taemin stops talking, the entire room erupts into panic. 

Donghyuck on the other hand can't help the excitement brewing under his skin. Training on the Moon. War. It all means that he’s  _ free _ . 

“You seem oddly calm about all this, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck is surprised he can hear Taeil’s voice over the commotion.

“Well, yeah. It's all quite exciting isn't it?”

Taeil looks at him incredulously. “We’re at war, Hyuck,  _ how  _ is that exciting?” 

“I'm unique. Now c’mon let's go pack our stuff.” Donghyuck smirks at Taeil. “We’re going to the Moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally getting action packed! Enjoy the chapter ahead!   
> -Saaans  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos everyone, we really appreciate all the support and feedback! Enjoy the new chapter! ~ Thorns

Mark can get it through his head that he’s leaving Earth. It all seems like some kind of fever dream. They only arrived here two months ago, and now? Now they’re going to the fucking Moon. 

His stuff is packed away into a duffel and a backpack. Their room looks spotless, as if they were never there at all. The beds are stripped of their bedding, the wardrobes empty and already gaining dust. 

“Can you believe in just a few hours we’re going to be in an entirely different atmosphere?” Yukhei asks.

Mark slings his backpack around his shoulders and picks up his bag. “No, not really. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that in a few weeks we’re going out into a war.” 

Yukhei picks up his own military duffel and follows Mark out the door. It locks behind them, resetting it's fingerprint sensors. 

_ That's the first step. _

The sun hasn't risen yet and neither of them have slept. They packed everything in a couple hours and had the opportunity to sleep, but the prospect of leaving their home world is a lot. 

As they walk down the eerily quiet hallways, they run into a few more people who are leaving as well. Jungwoo, Kun, Jaehyun, and Yuta catch up with them at some point, which perks up Yukhei significantly. 

Yuta and Jaehyun try to include him in their conversation but Mark can hardly focus on walking down the hallway on such little amount of sleep, let alone hold a conversation.

_ How the hell does Donghyuck go fifty two hours without sleep? _

The six of them reach the hangar with six minutes to spare. The transport ship is about the size of four Jets combined. It's rectangular shaped and is clearly built more for travel rather than battle. 

Mark isn’t surprised to see Donghyuck, Taeil, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun there already. For all he knows they’ve been here for an hour.

Mark tries to hold back a blush as Donghyuck scans him up and down. 

“When was the last time you slept,  _ Captain _ ?” Donghyuck jabs.

Mark winces at the unpleasant reminder of their earlier conversation. “Not recently enough, I guess.”

“Good thing the trip to the Moon is like three days.” Sungchan comments as he walks up on them. “You can get some sleep then, Captain.”

Yangyang and Kunhang are right behind him. If Mark remembers correctly, the three are roommates which would explain why they arrived together.

Donghyuck is the only one who looks rested, although that probably is more from experience than actual sleep. All the other cadets, himself included, are ready for a nice long nap. 

Before they can start up a conversation, or find a way to sleep on the ground, Admiral Lee, Lieutenant Lee, and Lieutenant Kim arrive. The three squads rush to line up in front of the ship.

“Good morning, Moon Cadets!” Lieutenant Lee sounds awfully sprightly for five in the morning. “I'm glad to see all of you look rested up for the long journey.” 

Lieutenant Kim snickers at the sarcasm. 

With a smile in his hyung’s direction, Lieutenant Lee continues, “As you all should know, the trip is three days long. Your Aviator suits have been transported to the Moon already. Training will start right after you settle into your new quarters so please, get some sleep on the ride.”

Admiral Lee waves his hand. “You're all free to board the ship.” 

The twenty-three of them hurry back to their bags, finally boarding the ship. The ship is lit brightly and has bunk beds lining one wall, chairs on the other, and a bunch of booths in the center. Mark can't see the cockpit but it most likely has two well trained pilots sitting in it.

Mark straps into his seat next to Jaehyun and Johnny for take-off. The pilot’s voice comes on over the PA system to announce the departure once the Admiral and Lieutenants have boarded. The Admiral and Lieutenants must have private quarters because they disappear quickly.

Mark feels the lurch of the ship lifting off the ground and pulls up one of the front cameras on his tablet to watch the ship leave the hangar. 

Mark enjoys the quiet hum of the engine doing it’s job. When he finally looks up from his tablet, most of the others are either falling asleep on a bunk or talking at a table. 

Mark glances over to Donghyuck and finds he’s staring at Mark. It's not even subtle. Mark looks away quickly, shutting his own eyes. His heart pounds uncontrollably.

_ Oh my God Mark. It was eye contact not a battle or something.  _

He finds his way to one of the beds, plopping down on it. He falls asleep within minutes, despite the loud chatter.

~~~

Mark stirs as the smell of food reaches his nose. 

“Rise and shine everyone!” Mark thinks it’s Jungwoo’s voice that's calling for everyone. “It's officially been ten hours since lift off and Kun hyung is making dinner!”

Tempted by the promise of food, Mark leaves the comfort of the bed, sleepily padding over to a table.

Jisung greets him with a big laugh, Chenle joining in seconds later. 

“You look great, hyung,” Chenle teases.

Mark shoves the two of them lovingly, but still hard enough that they shut up. 

“Your food has arrived!” Jungwoo does a dramatic bow as he sets plates in front of Mark, Chenle, and Jisung. 

It looks and smells better than anything Mark’s had in a long time. He digs in eagerly, finishing the plate in minutes. 

“Mark!” Taeyong’s voice carries across the room and Mark smiles brightly when he sees him.

“Hyung!” Mark gives Taeyong a big hug, smiling when Doyoung, Taeyong’s mate, walks up.

“You look happy, Mark. Glad to be going to the Moon?” Taeyong asks. 

Mark leads them to an empty table sliding into a chair before responding. “Of course. I'm proud of my squad for making it.”

“You've grown up a lot, Mark,” Doyoung says with a bright smile.

Mark shrugs. “Nothing hyung wouldn't say.”

Taeyong ruffles his hair fondly. “You flatter me too much, Mark. You're just as good of a leader as I am.” 

“If you say so.”

Mark smells Donghyuck before he can see him. It's not very strong, considering their suppressants, but over the course of their training Mark has been able to notice it more and more. 

“Hey, Doyoung hyung, I heard there's a sparring room on the ship. Wanna get your ass beat?” 

Doyoung scowls playfully at the omega, rolling his eyes. “Medical officers aren't required to be good at fighting, Donghyuck, that's your job. You can't keep using me as a punching bag.” 

Donghyuck lets out a bright laugh. “Sure I can.” 

“If you want to spar with someone, spar with Jaemin.” Doyoung looks between Donghyuck and Mark for a second before smirking. “Actually. Mark was getting bored, I'm sure he’d spar with you.”

Mark’s eyes widen and he glares at Doyoung. “Hyung,” his hisses under his breath.

“I wouldn't want to inconvenience my Captain,” Donghyuck jabs.

Mark turns red from embarrassment. “No it’s fine” he’s quick to say. He stands from his seat. “Let’s go.”

Donghyuck smiles a little when Mark follows him towards one of the doors in the main room. The training room isn’t extraordinary, in fact it’s quite small, but it will get the job done. 

“I hope there are no hard feelings from me beating you last time.” 

Donghyuck begins to strip off his outer coat and Mark can't take his eyes off him. Mark thinks that he took longer than necessary to take the layer off but he can't be sure. Donghyuck smirks at him when he finally throws the jacket onto the ground, now in a black t-shirt. 

“Is that a yes then?”

Mark blinks a few times.

_ Getting distracted by Donghyuck is becoming a way too familiar feeling. _

“No. There's no hard feelings.”

Donghyuck smiles. “Great. Are you just going to stand there or are we actually going to fight?”

_ Get it together Mark. _

Mark takes his stance, spreading his feet apart, lowering his center of gravity. He's done this thousands of times. Beaten people hundreds. He evens his breathing. Centers his focus on Donghyuck‒his opponent. 

A fire lights in Donghyuck’s eyes in that moment and Mark can feel his excitement growing. 

The omega rushes at him, limbs moving with practiced ease. 

Mark waits until the last possible second, ducking underneath Donghyuck’s leaping form. He rolls away, the mat cushioning Donghyuck’s fall behind him.

He stands back up turning around a second too late. His feet are swept out from beneath him and he hits the mat, hard. Donghyuck puts a foot down on Mark’s chest, successfully pinning him in place. 

“You really are way too easy to beat,” Donghyuck says. His breathing is heavy and some of his hair is falling in his face.

“You get too cocky.” Mark grips onto the foot twisting until Donghyuck lands on the floor next to him. 

He leaps off the ground, regaining his balance. 

Donghyuck laughs a little as he rises from his position but Mark doesn't allow himself to get distracted.

There's a small gap between the two of them. While Donghyuck is still standing Mark grabs one of his arms pinning it behind his back, pulling him close to his chest. 

Donghyuck wiggles slightly trying to escape. Mark can feel his heart beating through his back. He's sure his own is pounding too.

Donghyuck stops struggling and Mark is about to tell him to give up. Before he can Donghyuck turns his head towards Mark’s only a few centimeters between them. Out of panic Mark releases his hold and jumps back. 

“Well that was easier than I was expecting. But what can I say, all alphas are the same.” Donghyuck shakes his arm slightly.

Mark groans internally knowing what he did was stupid. He heads over to the wall and grabs two training sticks, throwing one to Donghyuck.

He chuckles as he catches it. “Captain. You know that swordsmanship is my best fighting skill right?”

“Yeah.”

Donghyuck shrugs taking his stance. “Your loss.”

Mark ends up blocking every maneuver Donghyuck throws at him. As well as Donghyuck never letting him go on the offense. By the time an hour has passed the both collapse against the mat, worn out. 

“I was  _ not _ expecting you to be that good,” Donghyuck says between heavy breathing.

Mark smiles slightly, glad he impressed him. “I had a lot of training from my family. And for a while I was in the Aviator program.”

Donghyuck rolls over in his spot, propping himself up. “Really? Why’d you stop?”

“I thought I could do more as a leader. Sometimes I regret that choice though.” Before he can give Donghyuck a chance to respond Mark leaps up off the ground. “I'm gonna go back. We can practice again tomorrow if you'd like.”

“Sure.”

~~~

Before he knows it two days have passed and they’re only a few minutes away from the Moon. Everyone has met back in the main room, strapping into their seats. Mark is anxious beyond belief.

He opens his tablet again to pull up the camera and gasps silently to himself at the sight. Of course the Aviators are less interested, having been to the base already, but the others are astounded.

Mark finds the base itself absolutely phenomenal. The glass it's made out of glistens in the darkness, the lights from inside making it like a beacon. 

The pilots glide the ship onto a landing strip outside the base. From the ground the sight is ten times better. As they step outside Mark finds it slightly harder to breathe, but he’s too curious about the base to find it annoying.

The twenty three of them patiently wait for instructions from the Admiral or Lieutenants. 

Mark can't tell if it's night or day here, he has to check his comm device to tell. Surprisingly it's barely morning. The darkness is oddly comforting and he knows that it will be a much more familiar sight in the next few days. 

“It's quite extraordinary isn't it, Cadets?” 

Mark whips around at the voice, finding two more Lieutenants exiting the base. If he has any inclinations these are the missing two members from Admiral Lee’s team. By the way the Admiral and Lieutenants greet them he is right. 

“Cadets, these are Lieutenants Kim and Choi. They’ve come a long way to help train you, leaving very important posts. I suggest you treat them with respect.” Lieutenant Lee tells them. “Lieutenant Kim Kibum has agreed to allow the use of his first name rather than his family name in order to avoid confusion with Lieutenant Kim Jonghyun.”

The two Lieutenants wave at the cadets and Mark honestly can't believe he is seeing all five SHINee members next to each other in person. 

Lieutenant Choi has been travelling the System of Stars for years. He's the person who has created every tactical plan for the Corps. Whenever there’s a battle, they call him in to consult and sometimes even fight. 

Lieutenant Kim is the Keeper. He’s been stationed in the Central Archives protecting the history of the Corps, battle records, and all the tactical plans. He comes up with their curriculum and knows more about the Crescent Corps than anyone else ever will.

“We will show you all to your quarters now. Mates please follow Lieutenant Kibum, Squad One follow Admiral Lee, Squad Two follow Lieutenant Kim and Lieutenant Choi, and Squad Three follow me,” Lieutenant Lee tells them. 

Mark scrambles to grab his stuff, rushing over to follow Lieutenants Kim and Choi. The six others are quick to follow and soon they’re walking inside the base. 

If he thought the outside was nice the inside is incomparable. The glass allows you to see into vast and beautiful space but also has videos and announcements on some panels. 

_ The technology here is incredible. _

The floors and ceilings are grey, probably to match the Moon. Mark feels like they walk forever through a maze of hallways before they stop in front of a dark wooden door. As they walk up a scanner goes over the Lieutenant’s bodies unlocking the door for them. 

Lieutenant Kim’s face goes soft and he smiles gently at them. “You’ll be put into the system in a few minutes.”

Mark follows them inside and his jaw drops to the floor.

The floor is the same dark wood as the door. There’s about three grey couches in the center of the room. Next to the door is a long staircase presumably leading to their rooms. Next to the living space is a modernized kitchen. The lights are a dim purple in the space and it adds to the nightlife feel.

The most extraordinary thing is the view. The ceiling and two of the walls are made of glass completely. You can see practically the whole base from their view and the sight brings goosebumps across Mark’s arms.

“You’re going to be rooming with the same people from before, the three rooms are up the stairs. The kitchen is equipped with everyone’s favorite foods as well as new food from the Moon’s garden. You can change the windows to any sight you would like, but I personally like the normal one the most.” Lieutenant Kim begins to walk out the door before adding, “Minho and I will be back in an hour to collect you for training.”

They close the door behind them and the seven of them finally drop their things. 

“This is fucking sick. I can't believe these are our dorms!” Sungchan exclaims.

Mark agrees wholeheartedly. “Unfortunately we only have an hour so let’s get settled in and we can fawn over this place later.” 

Yangyang and Sungchan take one look at each other and spring up the stairs wrestling as they go. Yukhei and Kunhang follow them with smiles on their faces, but much slower. 

Mark watches as Taeil whispers something in Donghyuck’s ear and leaves up the stairs with his things too.

Donghyuck looks fucking etheral in the dark lighting. The purple lighting adds shadows that accentuate the curves and edges of Donghyuck’s face. His eyes seem like they’re glowing slightly, despite their dark color. Mark’s eyes drift slightly towards his lips.

He must notice Mark is staring because he shifts on his feet and waves towards the staircase. “After you.”

Mark quickly picks up his stuff, embarrassed for being caught. He rushes up the stairs, not seeing if Donghyuck is following. He finds Yukhei standing outside one of the three doors down the narrow corridor. Yukhei leads him inside and Mark soon forgets about his shame. 

Being an alpha he’s had nice things his whole life. He thinks it's horrible that subgender dictates how nice your things are. However, none of his rooms have ever come close to comparing to the one in front of him now. 

The windows here are on the sides without the base so no blinding white lights are drifting into their room. Mark almost wonders why there’s no curtains before he remembers they’re on the part of the Moon that gets no sunlight. Yukhei has claimed one of the double beds already, but the two beds are so far apart it's surprising they didn't make two separate rooms. 

Mark plops his stuff down on the double bed that has a massive grey comforter on top. All of his things are on the right side of the room. The closet happens to be filled with new clothes that helps regulate body temperature on the Moon. All of the clothes are in the colors, styles, and sizes he likes, however.

_ Where did they find all this stuff about us? _

His own personal bathroom door is on the right side, as well as a massive comfy chair. A guitar is hanging on the wall as if they know he plays (they probably do). The lights on his side of the room are dimmed the way he likes it, but the moment he steps onto Yukhei’s side it completely changes.

“It's pretty amazing isn't it.” Yukhei says from his bed. “They can regulate exactly what each side looks like but it doesn't interfere with the other half. My side is bright, yours is dim. The tech here is insane.” 

“Why do they even have us sharing then?” 

Yukhei shrugs, throwing his empty duffel into the closet. “It's safer to have multiple people in a room. Less likely for attacks and such. It doesn't really happen to alphas much though.”

Mark’s mind instantly drifts to Donghyuck. “Right.” He blinks a few times before going over to his side, relishing in the dim light. “I dunno how you deal with that bright light all the time.”

“I don't know how you deal with dim light all the time.” 

Mark chuckles a little, seeing Yukhei’s point. He starts to unpack the few things he brought along. A few books, a couple of weapons, snacks, some clothes for his room. 

Time must fly because he has just finished unpacking before he hears a knock on their door. 

“The Lieutenants are here,” Kunhang informs.

Yukhei follows him back outside, both in new clothes since it will be scorching hot at this point. Just as Kunhang said the two Lieutenants are waiting in their living room. 

Lieutenant Kim smiles as he sees them coming down the stairs. “I hope you all like your place.” 

Mark nods eagerly. “Yes, thank you.”

“Well, shake off that comfort, you're going to be sparring me for training today,” Lieutenant Choi says with a smirk. 

Mark watches the color drain from everyone’s cheeks. Choi Minho is the most talented fighter in the entire Corps and he wants to fight a bunch of Cadets? Mark foresees a lot of bruises in his future. 

The two Lieutenants don't say much else as they lead them through the hallways again. Mark can only imagine what the training room is going to look like. 

As they meet up with the other two squads in the hallways everyone becomes much more talkative. Mark watches Donghyuck with his group of friends, Jisung and Chenle, and Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin. He watches as Donghyuck’s face scrunches up in a laugh. He watches him talk animatedly. 

Mark feels someone bump into him and lean in. “Stop staring, he’s going to notice.” 

He relaxes slightly. “Yuta.”

“The one and only.”

Mark scowls. “Don't walk up on me like that.”

“Or what you’ll punch me? Your punches don’t scare me, Mark. Now shut up, we’re almost there.”

Mark wants to ask him how he knows that but his words leave him as the hallway opens up before them into a huge room. There’s at least twenty floors each with different training on it. One floor is a flight sim, one is an interrogation sim. They don't climb to any of those, however, because the bottom floor is at least as big as their entire hangar and it's covered in mats. 

Lieutenant Choi heads to the center and the cadets scramble to follow. “Welcome to my favorite place in the world,” he says. “Just as I promised Squad Two, you're all going to be sparring me today. It's good for you because you need to learn how to lose, and good for my stamina. If you manage to beat me, you’ll get bragging rights for the rest of your life, so try your best to win. But don't be mistaken,” he narrows his eyes, “I never lose.” 

Lieutenant Kibum laughs loudly at that. “He just likes a good fight everyone. Don't take him so seriously. He's been around too many old military leaders recently and forgot how to talk to people his own age.”

“Let’s start with Squad One,” the Admiral says. 

Mark notices how much less Lieutenant Lee takes charge here. Being the youngest of SHINee and one of the youngest leaders in the Corps ever must take its toll. 

The first person to take on the Lieutenant is Johnny. Mark was expecting him to do slightly well considering he’s Squad One’s tactical officer. Besides he’s fought Johnny before and lost miserably. He is gravely mistaken. It only takes two minutes before Johnny is bested. 

_ If the best fighter here can't win I have no hope for the rest of us. _

Lieutenant Choi goes against the rest of the squad, ending with Doyoung. They all were destroyed. 

Mark feels his nerves starting to get to him. 

“Let’s start with the Captain this time shall we?” 

Taking a deep breath, Mark walks towards the alpha. The Lieutenant is intimidating. Even to Mark, his scent is incredibly strong and Mark’s instincts are screaming at him to not pick a fight. Time to ignore those yet again.  _ Good thing I’ve had practice because of Donghyuck. _

The Admiral gives them a ten second countdown like he did for the others to start the fight.

Mark has no hope of beating him, the least he can do is try his best to survive for more than thirty seconds. 

He thinks back to his fight with Donghyuck, how much it kept him on his toes. How much better it was than fighting an alpha. 

This fight keeps him on his toes  _ because _ Lieutenant Choi is an alpha. Every swing, kick, maneuver has Mark out of breath from dodging. He hasn't even had time to go on the offensive, not that he has any hope for getting a hit anyways. 

Mark manages to last six minutes before he’s inevitably caught off guard and thrown onto his back. It hurts like crazy, but he supposes that's the whole point. He limps back to his spot, waving off Taeil when he tries to check up on him. 

“I’ll go next, Lieutenant.” 

Mark’s head snaps to Donghyuck and so does everyone else. Why would you volunteer for a beating? 

“Alright, I like your spirit. Let’s see what you got.”

If he thought his nerves were bad earlier this is much worse. He knows Donghyuck can handle himself, he's been taught that lesson too many times now, but it doesn't mean seeing him get hurt sucks any less.

Donghyuck’s nose wrinkles up as he gets closer. Mark can only imagine what the alpha smells like to an omega. 

The Admiral begins his countdown once Donghyuck is in position. “Alright, start in ten…nine‒” 

He doesn't get any further before Donghyuck vaults himself onto the alpha, tackling him to the ground.

Donghyuck instantly gets up, knowing he’s won. He helps the Lieutenant off the ground nonetheless.

Mark is surprised to find a smile on the Lieutenant’s face. “Nicely done, Cadet.”

“Wait, but didn't he cheat?” Yukhei asks. 

“That's the thing, Cadet. War has no rules, you either win or you die. You can't be predictable, you can't wait for the countdown. You do everything you can to  _ survive _ .” 

Donghyuck’s face twists at those words and Mark almost misses it. 

_ What happened to you, Donghyuck? _

Lieutenant Lee claps his hands together. “Alright, well the lesson has been learned, be grateful to Donghyuck for allowing the rest of you to get away without any injuries today.”

Mark watches Donghyuck as he returns to his place, he has light sheen of sweat across his face from his efforts. But the thing Mark finds himself staring at is his eyes. He has a practiced neutral face, no emotion whatsoever. As much as Mark loves to see him laughing and smiling, when he’s like this it makes Mark want to do anything, listen to his every command. It's the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and Donghyuck does it  _ everyday _ . 

_ It's funny to remember when I didn't think about him every second of every day. When I didn't find him hot or cute or any of that. When I didn't even know him. Now look at me. Obsessed and quite possibly in love.  _

_ Fuck. _

“Alright, Moon Cadets. You have another hour for lunch back in your dorms, then meet us by your new Jets. We have some flight exercises to do.” 

Mark takes his eyes off Donghyuck before someone more talkative than Yuta notices. Just as he starts to walk away, Jaehyun comes up and throws an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey, hyung.” The two of them walk out of the room together, and Mark hopes he can remember the way back to his dorm.

Jaehyun smirks. “So, you and Donghyuck?” 

“Seriously? You too?” Mark groans.

“I've known you a long time, Mark. I don't think more than like five people have noticed.” 

Mark sighs, hanging his head. “It's unprofessional.”

Jaehyun glares at him. “That's not the reason you're beating yourself up about it though.”

“Look. We’re about to go to war. I need to keep my head on straight. No matter what.”

“Do you think Doyoung hyung is keeping Taeyong hyung from being a good leader right now?”

“No,” Mark sighs.

“Then why are you any different?”

Mark scoffs, anger starting to bubble under the surface. “How about the fact that I'm not actually bonded to him! Or the fact that I'm not Taeyong hyung! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in Squad One.” He takes a breath, regaining control. “I'm not as good as he is.”

Jaehyun tightens his grip on Mark’s shoulders. “You're way too hard on yourself, Mark. You deserve to be selfish for once in your life.”

He rolls his eyes dramatically. “Sure.” Mark stops once he reaches their dorm’s door. “This is me.”

“Hey, Mark?”

“Yeah?” He has a hand on the door handle, desperate to escape.

“You know we all love you right?”

_ You know all the people you trained with but couldn't actually be in a squad with love you even though you failed, right? _

Mark gives a fake smile. “Of course.”

He enters the dorm when Jaehyun has started to walk away. 

Everyone is eating together in the kitchen, laughing together. Mark smiles slightly at the sight. 

“Wanna join us, Mark hyung?” Yangyang asks in between a loud laugh.

Mark grabs a protein drink from the fridge and smiles at the six of them. “Nah. I’m going to go call someone.”

They all seem to deflate, but don't push him to stay.

Once in the comfortable silence of his own room he lets down his facade. His shoulders slump, his eyes droop, and he lets the guilt settle in his stomach.

He pulls out his comms device, pulling up Baekhyun’s contact. Hopefully it's a decent time where he is, but Mark is too lazy to check.

Luckily Baekhyun picks up on the second ring, his hologram standing beside Mark’s bed.

“Hey kiddo. How was your trip?”

Mark shrugs. “It was boring. I just trained for most of it.”

The hologram takes a seat next to Mark. “I know all this is terrifying. Not only have you not gotten nearly enough training but you're about to be put into a full fledged war.” Baekhyun takes a shaky breath. “But please, Mark.  _ Please _ stay safe. The people the Corps is fighting are well trained. I honestly don't think that it's a smart choice‒” Baekhyun shakes his head. “I'm sorry. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“You know the people we’re at war with, hyung?”

“Once upon a time.” 

Mark’s never seen Baekhyun so distraught before.

There’s a short pause before Baekhyun shakes himself out of his memories and asks, “They’re training you hard?”

Mark nods. “I mean, it's only been half a day, but, yeah.”

Baekhyun smiles but it seems a little forced. “Good. Check in with me over the next couple of weeks, would ya?”

“Yeah sure, hyung.”

“I love you, kiddo.”

“I love you too.”

Mark ends the call, feeling worse then he was expecting. He chugs his drink, ignoring the bitter taste. 

He stretches a little, his back still sore. Maybe he should have let Taeil look at it. Hopefully it heals before training. 

Mark pulls out one of his leadership books, and spends the rest of their break reading it religiously. 

~~~

“Mark! Time to go!” Yukhei calls from outside their door.

Mark pulls himself out of bed. “Coming.”

He looks at himself in one of their mirrors. Taking a deep breath, he straightens his shoulders again and puts on a stronger face. He straps on his weapons belt, enjoying the familiar weight.

Yukhei is waiting for him right outside the door. The others are waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Mark’s eyes drift towards Donghyuck. 

_ No. Stop it. _

He pulls them away, steeling his eyes again. He misses the hurt that crosses Donghyuck’s face.

“Let’s go.”

It doesn't take them too long to find the way to the airstrip. Taeil has an amazing sense of direction.

Lieutenant Lee is waiting for them. “Welcome, Squad Two. Cadet Jung, go ahead and take a look at your new Jet.”

Sungchan bolts off towards the Jet the Lieutenant was gesturing to. It's the same build as before but this version has green and blue adornments. 

“The green is for the group you're in, the blue is the squad. Your Aviator suits have the same colors to match,” Lieutenant Lee explains. 

The three suits are lined up in front of the Jet. They’re still in the shape of their pilots but as Lieutenant Lee said they have blue and green stripes on them.

“You three, go get suited up. In the meantime, the Command Team will go get set up in the new Jet.”

Mark glances at his teammates. He knows that from this moment on everything changes. They’ll be soldiers soon, not just cadets. They will sacrifice everything in the name of the System if necessary. He sees that look in everyone’s eyes. He probably has the same look in his own.

It still doesn’t quite seem real.

The Lieutenant pulls him aside along with Kun and Taeyong. “I want you guys to think of a name for your squads. It’ll make it a lot easier in combat. Let me know once you land.”

The three captains nod in understanding, turning back to their squads.

Mark follows the others onto the Jet, the Command Center lighting up as they near it. The circular podium in the center is lit first. Then the light spreads to the tactical station where the suit monitors light up. Finally the front is illuminated, the massive screen that takes up most of the space turning on. A dozen cameras pull up on the screen allowing Mark to see what he needs.

He walks up to his podium, hesitating a second before stepping onto it. His hand grasps nervously at his cape. Hopefully nobody notices.

The others take their places, Kunhang swinging into his chair in front of Mark, Yukhei to his left, and Taeil probably checking he has enough gauze in the med bay.

Kunhang’s voice breaks the silence, “I’m ready to link everyone whenever, Captain.”

Mark nods. “Go ahead.”

_ We are linked. _

The Aviators walk onto the Jet a few seconds later. Their suits clank loudly against the metal floor. 

A hologram of the Admiral and his team pops up in the middle of the Jet. The blue light illuminates the Aviators’ suits.

The holo communicator is such new tech that it takes a few seconds for the message to come through. “Today we will be focusing on the pilot’s space flying and the Aviators getting used to the new launchers. Fly out whenever you're ready,” Lieutenant Lee informs.

The hologram disappears as quickly as it came, throwing the Aviators back into darkness. Mark turns back around, the bright lights welcoming him. 

_ Sungchan, are we ready for flight?  _ Mark asks.

_ I have two more preflight things to do and then we’re all set. _

_ Great. Let me know when you’re done.  _ Mark turns towards the Aviators.  _ Go ahead and get strapped into your launchers. _

Mark watches as the three open the plastic doors to their compression tubes. Once they close the door behind them it seals them inside. If they work correctly they will shoot them out at an alarming speed, allowing them to gain enough momentum to fly. They are a relatively new technology, however, so there have been some malfunctions. Hence the training.

A mist shoots over the three of them and something on one of the screens shows the oxygen levels going down. Mark personally has never experienced it, but that particular process is supposed to feel like your brain is liquifying. He’s glad the Aviators get plenty of training for space long before actually being in it.

Once the oxygen percent is down to zero, the tubes convert the oxygen into intense pressure, allowing the suits to fly through space.

He thinks Donghyuck meets his eyes, but through the black helmet Mark can't tell. A small amount of fear creeps up on him.

_ Is all this worth it? _

Mark turns back to the front screen, his back to the launchers. He ignores his disturbing thoughts. Right now they have more important things to worry about.

Sungchan sounds in their heads mere seconds later.  _ Ready for liftoff. _

_ Let’s ride. _

The lurch of the Jet’s thrusters pushing off the ground always manages to make his stomach drop slightly. It doesn't take long for them to be surrounded by the vast darkness of space, the Moon hundreds of miles behind them. 

_ Everything is holding steady. All systems look great. The launchers are primed and show no malfunctions, Captain, _ Sungchan informs him.

_ That's what I like to hear. Aviators are you ready? _

Yangyang chuckles but it sounds muffled.  _ We were born ready. _

_ Yukhei, launch the Aviators. _

Yukhei activates the launchers. A loud noise sounds behind Mark, most likely the pressure release. 

There's a moment of brief silence from all of them. Soon enough the three Aviators shoot out in front of the Jet, silver wings gliding beautifully in the dark. 

Mark breathes easier. 

A few seconds later Kunhang gets a ping on his screen.  _ Lieutenant Lee says we did excellent. He says to get a few more tries in before calling it a night.  _

Sungchan lowers the door behind them. The shield that keeps them from being sucked out lights up immediately. The Aviators take their cue and land with ease in the back. 

Once they are safely inside the door is raised and the shield lowered. Mark can hear their breathing from here, but if he knows them at all they are probably smiling like crazy.

~~~

They complete their two other trials in over an hour, but with no new complications. Lucky for them their launchers don't have any faulty tech. 

The Aviators are exhausted by the time the Jet turns around. Going through three launches in such a short amount of time takes a toll on the body. 

Taeil does mandatory checks on all three on their way back to the base. Donghyuck doesn't look too pleased to have so many things poking and prodding at him but he restrains from complaining. 

Despite how hard Mark tries, Donghyuck never seems to escape his mind. He can't help the strong need to have eyes on him all the time. Make sure he hasn't run off and done something stupid. Make sure that he’s safe. Mark stays up at night thinking about their sparring matches and how excited they make him. How it’s one of the few times he can watch Donghyuck and study his body without being noticed.

_ We’re landing now. _

Mark blinks his eyes into focus. His thoughts must have passed the time quickly. 

The base is coming closer through the small windows to his right. It's white lights making it easier to see from far away.

He grips onto the bar behind his podium tightly as they land more out of habit than necessity. Sungchan always has extremely smooth landings.

The others practically leap off the Jet once the doors open. 

Mark didn't even notice that the Aviators had already stored their suits away in their cases on the Jet. They must have done so when he was lost in his thoughts. 

Everyone else is already inside the base when he steps off the Jet. The lights go off behind him and the door shuts on its own. 

He hears some noise from the cockpit which is probably Sungchan finishing his postflight checklist. 

When Mark turns towards the building Lieutenant Lee is waiting for him, along with the two other Captains. He heads over to them, figuring it's most likely a Captain thing.

The Lieutenant looks at them expectantly. “Well? Have you decided?”

_ Decided what? _

Taeyong speaks up first. “I discussed it with the others and we decided on Soul Squad.” 

_ Oh shit. I forgot about our name. _

Lieutenant Lee nods his head with approval and writes it down on his tablet. 

“I think Way Squad suits us,” Kun says. 

The three look to Mark and he panics. In a rush he says the first thing that comes to mind, “Dream.” 

_ I suppose that works. Considering I was daydreaming instead of figuring out an  _ actual _ name. _

“I love them all. We’ll have those names painted on the suits and Jets by tomorrow.” 

Without another word the Lieutenant walks away, handing his tablet to one of the people standing behind him. 

Taeyong turns to the two Captains. “Hey, I promised Doyoung I would spend some time with him tonight so I better go.”

Kun nods. “Yeah I need to catch up on some sleep. I'll see you guys around.”

Mark watches as the two walk inside together, chatting animatedly about something.

He takes a couple of deep breaths, holding the air in his lungs for a few seconds and contemplating the fact he’s actually in  _ space _ .

It feels colder than earlier, but that's probably just him. He glances back up at the sky, staring into the darkness.

When he was younger, Mark used to dream about being like his brother. He wanted to travel the universe too. Now that he’s actually off Earth, it's not as grand as he was expecting. Perhaps he was expecting a movie style welcome, with banners and thousands of soldiers welcoming the new cadets. Maybe he wanted to be like the Star Wars characters. Whatever his younger self used to imagine, that’s certainly not what it is now.

Maybe that’s because of the looming threat of war. 

“Lost in the stars, hyung?”

Mark turns around, surprised to find Donghyuck standing behind him. He’s even more shocked that Donghyuck actually called him ‘hyung’. “I suppose you could say that.”

Donghyuck crosses his arms. “You’ve been stressed all day.”

“There  _ is _ a war.”

“And these are the last few days before we’re fighting in said war. We should have some fun.”

Mark lets out a chuckle. “Oh, and I suppose you have something ‘fun’ in mind?”

“As a matter of fact I do. The squad and I are thinking of baking a ‘congrats for graduating’ cake. We never did get a proper graduation so we wanted to do something.” Donghyuck starts to walk inside, Mark following instantly. “I think it would mean a lot to everyone if you joined.”

“Do any of you actually know how to bake?”

Donghyuck throws an arm across his chest, gasping dramatically. “I’ll have you know Taeil hyung and I are excellent cooks.” 

Mark smiles, he doesn't admit it but being in Donghyuck’s presence has made him feel better already. “Cooking and baking are two different things.”

“Well can  _ you _ do either?” Donghyuck accuses.

Mark blushes awkwardly. 

“That's what I thought.”

Mark can hear the others before they reach their hallway. If the screaming is any indication, Yangyang has done something he shouldn't have.

He rolls his eyes as they walk through the door to find Yangyang (yet again) standing on the table. 

Taeil does look surprisingly calm as he stirs together some ingredients. I suppose they’ve all somewhat gotten used to Yangyang’s antics. Donghyuck immediately rushes to Taeil’s side to help.

“Hey! Mark hyung!” Sungchan calls from somewhere. 

It takes a second for Mark to find him on the stairwell. ( _ How did he beat me here? _ ) “What's up?”

Sungchan grins devilishly. “Truth or dare?”

Mark splutters. “ _ Excuse  _ me?”

“Truth or dare! It’s team bonding, you can’t say no.”

“Uhhh…truth. I guess.” 

Sungchan thinks for a moment and then says, “Tell us something really weird about you.”

The others look at him expectantly while he sits on the couch. 

Mark shrugs. “Um…I play guitar. Most people are surprised to hear that.”

“That's epic!” Kunhang shouts, downing another alcoholic drink seconds later. 

Sungchan turns to his next victim, shouting, “Truth or dare!”

“Cake will be ready in an hour,” Taeil calls out from the kitchen.

“An  _ hour _ ?” Yangyang complains. “That's so long.”

“Well it cooks for a while and then we have to let it cool.” Donghyuck pauses, smirking. “Patience, young one.” 

“I am, like, four months younger than you!” 

Donghyuck and Taeil join them on the couches. Mark ends up directly across from Donghyuck, which doesn't help his ‘don't stare’ plan. The window is right behind his head and the purple light is casting shadows on him once again. 

Donghyuck talks more and more throughout the night and Mark can't take his eyes off him. Sometimes Mark stares into Donghyuck’s eyes and waits for them to change depending on what they're talking about. Other times he watches Donghyuck’s lips move as he talks, loses himself in the shapes they make with each sound. 

Donghyuck is  _ killing _ him.

Mark doesn't have any idea what they were talking about when the timer goes off for the second time that evening. 

Sungchan ends up bringing everyone a piece of the cake, claiming it's his duty as the youngest. Mark is just grateful to have something else to focus on. It only takes him a few more minutes to finish his piece, this time actually participating in the conversation. 

When he’s done eating, Mark stands from his seat and everyone stares at him. “I'm going to go to bed, you guys. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” 

They nod, reluctant but understanding. 

He throws away his paper plate and heads into his room. The food has made him drowsy and he strips out of his uniform as quickly as possible in order to sleep. 

Luckily, it only takes him a few minutes to drift off.

~~~

The alarm blares way too early in the morning. Mark covers his ears out of instinct, panic flaring only to fade seconds later.

He’s out of bed faster than he can think and pulling on his uniform immediately. Yukhei is doing the same beside him, the training engraved into their minds.  _ Alarm, uniform, report to Jet.  _

Mark realizes what's happening as he’s walking out his room’s door. “Fuck. They must be close to the base if they’re calling us in.” 

“Do you think this means we’re going to war, Mark?” Yukhei’s voice is gravely, but Mark can hear the slight waver.

The panic is back and Mark is hit with the gravity of the situation. “Yeah. Yeah, I think it does.” 

They’re running down the hallways now, chaos erupting the longer the siren blares. Mark vaguely recognizes the other cadets running through the halls, but it’s that hour of the morning where everything feels dreamlike and vague. The constant pulses of the alarm prevent him from falling fully into the surreality.

Mark feels some measure of calm at the sight of all his squadmates, lined up in their uniforms and flight suits in front of their Jet. Everything is a little less terrible, a little less terrifying, knowing he has this constant, at least. 

Admiral Lee and his Lieutenants walk into the hangar and there’s an echoing click as everyone snaps their heels together and salutes them. The Admiral and his Lieutenants are in their own uniforms, medals gleaming, and Mark is suddenly struck with the gravity of the situation. This is real now, no longer simulations and blank rounds.

Admiral Lee’s eyes are dark. “I’d hoped we could give you a few more days of training before we had to send you into the fray, but we have to work with what we’re given. You’re going to be sworn in and then sent to the front.”

Mark’s heart skips a beat. They weren't even supposed to be on the Moon for a few more months and now they’re going into a  _ war _ .  _ We’re not ready _ , he thinks.  _ How could we possibly be ready? _

Lieutenant Lee looks them over, some inscrutable emotion in his eyes. “Do you swear to defend the citizens of the System of Stars?”

“I swear to defend the citizens of the System of Stars until my last breath,” the cadets respond. The hangar rings with the echo of all their voices.

“Do you swear to protect the values of the Crescent Corps?” Lieutenant Choi asks.

“I swear to protect our values, honor and equality, until my last breath.”

Lieutenant Kibum is staring at them like he can bolster their strength simply with his eyes. “Do you swear to never betray your siblings in arms?”

“I swear to remain loyal to my siblings in arms until my last breath.”

“Do you swear to stand steadfast against any threat to our order?” Lieutenant Kim continues smoothly.

“I swear to stand steadfast against any threat to the Corps until my last breath.”

Admiral Lee’s gaze sweeps over the three squads. “I, a soldier of the Crescent Corps, will stand through even the darkness of the new moon.”

In unison, the cadets repeat the motto. “I, a soldier of the Crescent Corps, will stand through even the darkness of the new moon.”

“Welcome to the Corps,” Admiral Lee finishes.

_ Until my last breath _ echoes unnervingly in Mark’s ears. Death has always been this far off abstract thing and the idea of making promises that last  _ until his last breath _ an easy one. Now the room is ringing with those words and he wonders if their last breaths are closer than any of them thought. It makes him a little sick.

Mark’s not prepared to lose any friends today. 

“Officers and Captains, you will be taken to a war zone on an undeployed Abyss.” The Admiral gestures to a ship behind them that could easily hold 100 Jets. “A group of Nebulae fighters have been kidnapping our squads and they need to be stopped. We will be stationed on the Abyss, but it's up to you to take down this cell. Once your Jets are loaded, we will begin the take off sequence. Dismissed.”

A tractor beam crane is driven up to their Jets and begins to lift the Soul Jet. Mark just then notices the names painted across the sides of the Jets. They’re painted in the same blue and green as before. 

Mark turns towards his teammates. “Before I forget…we’re the Dream Squad from now on. It’s on our Jet and flight suits.” They all nod their heads in understanding. Mark looks at the muted terror in the eyes of his officers and feels his gut clench. “Guys. This…isn’t going to be easy and I know you’re scared.” He laughs breathlessly. “I am too. But there’s one thing about our squad I’ve never doubted, and that’s that we have each other's backs. No matter what happens, let’s protect each other out there, okay?”

There’s murmured assent from everyone.

“Thanks, Mark,” Taeil says. 

They watch as their Jet gets loaded onto the Abyss and follow it onto the carrier ship. Abysses have just as many offensive capabilities as the Jets but are mainly used to transport Jets and squads to battle sights. In a normal situation, their one Jet would be one of thousands, commanded by the Commodore in the Abyss, who is in turn commanded by the Fleet’s Admiral.

Mark hasn't ever seen one before but Fleets are to Abysses what Abysses are to Jets. He can only imagine the size of those ships, too big to ever land. He thinks about it and his respect for Admiral Lee grows. Mark can barely handle the responsibility of eight lives, he can’t imagine the pressure of commanding tens of thousands.

The Aviators tuck their helmets under their arms as they walk onto the ship together, silver uniforms glistening in the lights. Their measly three Jets make the Abyss look empty. As they were instructed they board the Dream, taking their places by habit.

Mark has to remind himself this isn’t going to be another training simulation. 

“The final Jet was just loaded. Take off in five minutes.” The Admiral’s voice cuts through their ship. “Do your final checks and strap in. We’ll be at the battleground in twenty minutes.”

Mark turns to Kunhang. “Let's set up the link.” He nods his head, swivelling in his chair to get to work.

Mark looks to Yukhei next. “Pull up the main camera, the Aviator screen cameras, and the back camera.” 

The five different views are immediately put onto the screen and Mark can see the Aviators put their helmets on. 

Mark nods, pleased. Kunhang gives him the thumbs up for the link.

_ Sungchan, how are we looking for the trip? _

Sungchan takes a few seconds before responding.  _ Raring to go, Captain. We have full weapons capabilities and the Dream is secured and ready for battle. _

_ That's what I like to hear.  _

Mark finishes his instructions and checks right as the loud engines of the Abyss start up. He tries to calm his racing heart with a few deep breaths. It doesn’t work.

Their cameras uselessly show the inside of the hangar, but Mark’s gaze flicks between them every few seconds like something will have changed. The entire squad is tense, waiting for the signal that will tell them to go. 

No one speaks. Somewhere a clock ticks loudly and Mark wishes he could turn it off. One of the Aviators is sharpening his swords behind them. Someone else’s boot is tapping against the ground. Sweat drips down Mark’s neck and the silence presses heavier and heavier on their shoulders. 

Then the first  _ zap _ of lasers from the Abyss rings through the air. The dam breaks and the Jet is flooded with sounds. The engines roar louder, the Jet shakes from missile impacts on the shields, and the rumble of weapons firing vibrates through the ground. Mark immediately wishes for the silence again.

The Aviators step into their launchers, preparing for the drop into war.

It's as if the universe takes a deep breath before their signal sounds and . Mark feels his feet shift, the Jet is taking off at full speed. 

The muted noise from inside the Abyss bursts into screaming loudness. The cameras each have some kind of light: an explosion, a weapon being fired, the gleam of the Aviator suits. There must be hundreds of Aviators in the area. The closer Mark looks the more he sees of them being picked off with ease. The Nebulae are taking them without any effort whatsoever. Despite having hundreds of Jets on their side, there's twice as many on the other side. 

Mark has a feeling it wouldn't matter if they had the same amount. 

Despite his sinking gut he gives the command. “Launch the Aviators.”

Yukhei releases the launchers and Mark watches their helmet cameras as they drop into the warzone. All three are immediately engaged with the enemy. 

_ Transferring weapons control to Yukhei,  _ Sungchan informs.

Yukhei immediately gets ready, pulling up a cockpit view on his own personal screen. Once the transfer is complete, he frantically sets to work, blasting as many enemies out of the air as possible.

Mark takes over commanding the Aviators and Kunhang relays all other Jets communications to him. 

He hardly has time to think about what’s really happening. That's probably a good thing. The less he thinks, the more his training comes through. His squad cuts through many Nebulae forces, but the onslaught doesn’t lessen.

_ No matter how many we cut down, there’s five more to replace them! _ Renjun screams. He and Yangyang speed away from the exploding wreckage of a small Nebulae ship they took down.

_ He’s right. This isn't going to end well if we don't get a Fleet here. _ Donghyuck says in the midst of throwing a pesky Nebulae fighter off his back. He cleanly stabs them through the gut and they drift off into the abyss of space. 

_ I know. The best we can do is keep going.  _ Mark glances at Yangyang’s camera.  _ Renjun watch Yangyang’s ten, he has a fighter aiming for his wings.  _

Both Renjun and Donghyuck rush said fighter, shooting them cleanly through the head. The three meet up again, forming their regular triangle formation. 

_ Taeyong’s squad is surrounded about one click to your southeast. I'm sure they would love your help.  _ Kunhang tells them.

Renjun speeds ahead of the others, knowing Jeno is one of the Aviators. Yangyang and Donghyuck are right behind him. 

They reach the three Soul Aviators in seconds, blasting a couple of the fighters holding them. The remaining few take the six on hand to hand. Mark watches his three Aviators fight their opponents. The Corps Aviators are better fighters, but the Nebulae have reinforcements arriving in droves. Donghyuck manages to kill the few enemies around him and moves to help the others. 

Just as the fighters finally fall, the Dream nears their position. 

Mark is about to thank Kunhang for informing them about the Soul squad when Donghyuck’s voice echoes in their minds.

_ Sungchan! There's a missile closing in your position, fast. Get out of there!  _

Mark takes a second to look through a window of their Jet only to see the massive bomb heading straight for them. Their ship lurches upwards, going as fast as it can. Panic courses through his body. 

_ I don't think we can make it, _ Sungchan says.  _ It has a trace on us, it’s just going to follow our Jet. _

_ I’ll take care of it. _ Something about Donghyuck’s tone throws Mark off.

“Put Donghyuck’s helmet cam as the main on the screen,” Mark commands. “Now!”

Just as Mark instructs, the camera is magnified on their screen. Mark’s stomach drops. 

Donghyuck is pushing the missile away from the ship, flying it towards one of the meteors near the Moon. It’ll stop the Jet from being blown to pieces but there’s no way it won’t take Donghyuck down with it.

_ Donghyuck? Move! Idiot, move!  _ Renjun’s figure is speeding towards Donghyuck, thrusters at full blast and wings tucked close to his back. He must have figured it out.

_ I can't.  _

_ Don't let go! I'm almost there. _

Mark can only watch in horror, begging that Renjun reaches Donghyuck before the inevitable explosion. 

The Jet gets a good distance away seconds before Renjun reaches out for Donghyuck’s hand. Before Renjun can grab onto Donghyuck, the missile hits the rock and explodes, throwing both the Aviators across space. 

Renjun is propelled hard across the darkness but manages to miss any of the debris nearby. He flails uncontrollably for a few seconds until his thrusters kick back in. 

Donghyuck, however, isn’t moving at all. As Mark watches, he gets caught in the gravitational field and starts speeding straight for the Moon’s surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe we had to have at least one chapter cliff hanger


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely my favorite chapter so far! Hope everyone enjoys!   
> -Saaans  
> yayyyyyyyy things are finally getting exciting ~ thorns

Donghyuck groans, everything burning. He instantly regrets making the noise, his stomach screaming at him. To prevent himself from making another sound he grinds his teeth together.

_ Why does everything hurt? _

It takes his full willpower to stay conscious for a few seconds, but it doesn't matter. He ends up drifting in and out for what feels like hours, but is probably only minute intervals. The pain he is feeling is more immense than anything he’s ever experienced. 

When he does manage to gain some of his vision the only thing he can see is a massive dust cloud surrounding him. Black dots begin to form in his eyesight and the dust makes his eyes water. He slams them shut again, falling back into the darkness.

_ What happened? _

He faintly recognizes that people are talking to him but he can't make out their words, or where they are. His head is pounding more than anything else in his body.

_ There was an explosion. I crashed.  _

His eyes fly open at the reminder, adrenaline coursing through his body. 

_ The battle, I need to get back up there. _

Donghyuck attempts to move but his joints lock and his mind clouds. He knows it's all part of the healing process, but that doesn't make it less terrifying. The escape is a blessing, to relieve the mind of the pain when his bones snap back into place. It's also terrifying, to have the body kick the mind out because it heals too fast, too painful.

There’s a sort of disconnect and his mind separates from his body, as if the connection was cut in two. He faintly recognizes that there is nothing he can do if someone were to attack him. Instead of fully forming that thought he slips into a dreamlike state.

~~~

_ A figure kicks up dust as he sprints across the terrain.  _

_ Donghyuck is drawn to Mark’s form. He reaches out mentally, needing some kind of stabilizer.  _

_ He’s not sure what he’s feeling, it’s like some kind of dream.  _

_ All of a sudden something snaps inside his mind and he’s no longer alone. It's all clear now, no more floating and confusion. Mark’s thoughts and emotions are a comforting presence.  _

_ Mark has tears in his eyes that are clouding his vision. His gut feels like acid.  _

I think I'm going to throw up. This can't be happening. Why is this happening? What went wrong? Donghyuck could be dead. He can't be dead. This is all your fault Mark.

I'm not dead you idiot. And it's definitely not your fault.

_ Mark stops in his tracks, his eyes looking up as if he were expecting Donghyuck to be sitting on his head. _

_ “I'm actually losing it,” Mark mumbles to himself. _

You don't have to speak out loud. Just like how you can hear my thoughts I can hear yours.

_ Donghyuck hopes his assumption is correct. _

_ Mark furrows his brows, but decides to ignore Donghyuck’s voice and continue running. Either that or Donghyuck guessed wrong and Mark has no idea he’s sharing his brain with Donghyuck. _

_ Mark’s eyes drift over a body that lays in a small ditch. A ditch created by said body.  _

_ Donghyuck’s legs and arms are sprawled out, but the metal suit must have kept them from twisting into unnatural positions.  _

He looks so peaceful,  _ Mark thinks _ . He reminds me of an angel. A fallen angel. Shit, what kind of leader am I?

_ Mark’s thoughts twist Donghyuck’s gut. He is so far from being a bad leader. Donghyuck has to ignore his need to address Mark’s questioning in order to focus on the scene. _

_ Renjun is crying next to Donghyuck. His hands gripping at the ground beneath him. The sight makes Donghyuck’s heartstrings pull desperately. _

_ Donghyuck feels guilty.  _ I told him I would be better. Now look. I'm worse off than before.

_ Mark bolts towards the body, desperation plastered clearly across his face. Yangyang grips onto Mark’s shoulder tightly before he can get very far. _

“I need to see him!”  _ Mark screams. _

I'm fine, you just need to listen, _ Donghyuck pleads.  _

“We need to let Taeil look”,  _ Yangyang tells him as fat tears roll down his cheeks. _ “He needs to see if Hyuck is alive.”

_ Taeil approaches Donghyuck with an aura of professionalism. But the look in his eyes shows how devastated he is.  _

_ Mark can't feel anything. His body is numb. He thinks the only thing keeping him up at this point is Yangyang’s grip. Yukhei lays a hand on Mark’s back at some point, but it doesn't comfort him whatsoever. Everyone watches as Taeil releases Donghyuck’s helmet, gently lifting it off his body. _

_ Mark falls to his knees. His eyes latch onto Donghyuck’s glowing omega eyes. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. _

He’s alive. He’s healing. He’s going to be okay.

I told you.

_ Mark finally pauses, breathing evening slightly.  _ Donghyuck? Are you inside my head? How are you inside my head?!

Finally.  _ If Donghyuck could roll his eyes in Mark’s mind he would. _ It's not the strangest thing to have happened recently. It seems that in my current state I reached out mentally to everyone in the neuro link and connected with you.

Like… _ Mark gulps, earning a strange look from Yangyang. _ Like bonded? You bonded with me? I didn't think that was possible without mating?

It's not.  _ The words are out before Donghyuck can even realize it. Most of this is just him guessing from his anatomy studies.  _ We’re half bonded more or less.

Explain please.

Well, we are now connected. In this circumstance my mind and your mind have completely melded. 

That's…interesting. 

_ Donghyuck continues,  _ In my state I needed a stabilizer. Why that happens to be you I'm not sure. Perhaps because I’ve been around you a lot recently. But basically once my mind goes back to my own body it will be similar to having a private neuro link. 

What state exactly?

_ Donghyuck scoffs.  _ Geez hyung, read up on your anatomy. When the body gets into a place where it needs to heal quicker than usual or it will die it often kicks out the mind. We learned this in like first grade. 

I thought it was a coma though? This isn't a normal situation right?

_ Donghyuck ponders for a second.  _ Well I've never heard of anything like it. I guess we have a special connection Mark hyung _ , he says with a teasing lilt.  _

This isn't something to joke about Donghyuck! You almost died! 

_ The others begin to stare at Mark, his suddenly calm behavior concerning. _

Well I'm clearly not dead am I?

_ Donghyuck feels a pull back to his body. The next second he can no longer feel Mark’s presence.  _

~~~

The pain has returned, as well as the movement of his limbs. He feels nauseous and his head is still pounding. In order to quell his headache he keeps his eyes shut.

He can hear someone crawling towards him, the slight crunch of the Moon’s dust underneath their knees.

There's a brief pause before they take Donghyuck’s hand in his own, caressing over the metal armor that must have saved his life. 

“I'm so sorry.” Renjun says, but not to Donghyuck. “Mark hyung. I'm so sorry. I should have caught him. It's my job to catch him.”

Donghyuck acknowledges Renjun speaking, but his head is making it hard to focus. 

A heavy weight is put down on his chest. His heart pounds uncontrollably when he realizes Mark is laying on him. It doesn't help the pain much either but he doesn't have the heart to tell him. Besides, Donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn't like Mark being this close.

He's not sure how long it takes, but soon his chest rises and falls in a normal rhythm and his heart slows back down.

When he finally feels strong enough he blinks his blue eyes away. Luckily his crash site is in a dark place on the Moon so his headache doesn't increase when he opens his eyes.

“Did someone die?” Seven heads shoot up at once, all staring at him. “You all look like someone died.” 

Donghyuck hears a chuckle from one of their companions (probably Sungchan). The pain is still unbearable, but his body has managed to allow his mind back in. Most, if not all, of his bones are back in their places and Donghyuck can feel them all trying to meld back together. 

Mark raises his head from its position finally meeting Donghyuck’s eyes. his tears begin to fall faster than before. He closes his eyes to prevent more tears from forming. 

_ I take it my reassurances didn't really matter much? _ Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at Mark, ignoring how such a small motion somehow causes a ripple of pain.

_ So this is what it's like then? The private link. _

_ As far as I know. I'm not an expert on near death experiences.  _

_ You certainly seemed to understand more about it all then I did. _

_ I read a lot. _

He can't help it, he raises one of his metal covered hands to Mark’s face, wiping some of the fallen tears off. Finally, Mark opens his eyes. He looks at his face again incredulously. 

“Mark hyung.” Donghyuck’s hand begins to slip from Mark’s face, just before it falls Mark snatches it in his own.

“Donghyuck.” Mark’s voice is full of reservation and a hint of relief.

“Mark.” Donghyuck’s voice is so quiet. So personal. Something meant only for the two of them. “I thought I would never see you again.”

Mark shakes his head slightly. “No-” Donghyuck hovers a finger over his lips, shutting him up instantly.

“Listen.” Mark nods his head in agreement allowing Donghyuck to lower his finger. “I thought I would never see you again. And I‒” 

“I hate to break up the reunion and all, but the Nebulae forces are approaching, we need to get back up there.” Kunhang looks down on them with strange fondness, but also with a seriousness only reserved for war.

Donghyuck watches Mark’s face transform, going from a friend to a leader. The tears dry on his face and his eyes blink away any and all emotion. 

“Taeil, take Donghyuck to the med bay. Everyone else to their stations.” 

Taeil goes to bring Donghyuck’s arm around his shoulder but Donghyuck shoves it off, pushing himself off the ground. “Nothing against your skills, hyung, but I'm not going to stop fighting until I'm actually dead.”

The pain causes Donghyuck to sway as he stands, and Taeil grips his arm tightly. Taeil follows him closely back to the Jet, as if expecting him to collapse suddenly.

Donghyuck feels like complete shit, but the reality of being a soldier in the midst of war is that he has no time to care about that. This battle is far from over and the already depleted forces of the Corps can’t afford to lose another Jet just because Donghyuck took too hard of a hit.

They’ve hardly left the Moon’s atmosphere before they’re back in the heat of battle and the brief calm fades. Mark’s calling out commands to Yukhei and Sungchan, asking for different cameras or maneuvers. Between his instructions and the rapid fire responses of his squadmates, Donghyuck’s head is already pounding again.

Renjun, Donghyuck, and Yangyang are strapped into their launchers, waiting for the command to go back out into the fray. Normally Donghyuck would be itching to get back into the action, but he knows that right now every second of peace is another hurt getting healed and so he wishes for the stillness to drag out longer.

All three Aviators have their eyes glued to the screens, trying to keep up with as much of the battle as they can before Mark sends them back out.

It’s because of this that Donghyuck sees something that makes his entire body go cold.  _ They…Those are Aviators that just exited their ship. _

_ I see them, _ Yukhei says.  _ But they’re moving too fast for our guns. _

_ Launch the Aviators, _ Mark commands.

_ Launching in five… _ comes the response from Yukhei.  _ Four…three…two…one… _

The drop panel opens, the launchers shoot them forward, and the Aviators fly into space.

Donghyuck waits the proper second before releasing his wings and flaring his thrusters to turn and face the correct way. He tries to ignore the way his head spins and his stomach heaves.

_ Yukhei, give them their formations. Transfer gun and missile control to Kunhang, _ Mark says.

The Aviators in front of the enemy ship either haven’t noticed them yet or don’t care. They’re planted like a wall in between the two ships and they’re firing consistent missiles at the squad’s Jet. Sungchan is doing his best to avoid the shots, but the Jet is taking consistent damage.

Yukhei calls out their first formation and the three Aviators burst forward, speeding for their opponents.

The enemy Aviators stop firing at the Jet and Donghyuck  _ feels _ the attention of the helmeted soldiers turn to them.

Yukhei gave them a sword formation and Donghyuck is usually incredibly confident in his swordsmanship, but the Aviators before them smoothly change positions and release their blades. The ease with which they move through the air sends a shiver down Donghyuck’s spine.

There’s no time to think about that thought because there’s no more distance between them and swords clash.

His opponent is fast. Faster than anyone he’s ever fought before and with his brain half focused on not throwing up inside his helmet, Donghyuck can barely keep up.

Donghyuck can hear Yangyang and Renjun gasping through their mics.

He sees the blade coming for him a second too late and it glances off his shoulder, flight suit denting.

_ Donghyuck’s been hit,  _ Taeil says.  _ His flight suit looks a little damaged. _

_ I don’t know what their swords are made out of, but I don’t think the flight suits will withstand more than two hits, _ Kunhang replies.

_ Get out of there then,  _ Mark commands.  _ Yukhei give them a blaster formation so they don’t have to be so close. _

Donghyuck doesn’t need to be told twice. As soon as the opponent in front of him is distracted by their backswing, Donghyuck puts his thrusters on full power and gets the heck out of there.

Yangyang is hot on his heels, but when Donghyuck cranes his neck for Renjun, he’s not there. The Aviator he’s fighting is moving too fast, sword a blur Renjun is barely keeping up with. And now that Donghyuck and Yangyang have retreated, that’s freed up the other two Aviators to turn their attention to Renjun as well.

All that goes through Donghyuck’s head is that he’s not going to sit here and watch his friend die. He reverses his thrusters and pulls his blaster out of his holster, firing at Renjun’s opponent.

“Donghyuck, stop! We haven’t gotten a formation!” Yangyang shouts.

Donghyuck ignores him. Most of his shots are missing but he gets a couple glancing hits on the foreign Aviator.

Renjun doesn’t get a chance to breathe because one of the other Aviators stops Renjun’s swing with their sword, allowing their hit companion to fall back and assess damages.

_ Donghyuck, what are you doing? _

_ Saving my friend. _

Whatever Mark says after that gets lost in the rest of the turmoil inside Donghyuck’s head.

He reholsters his blaster and draws his sword in one movement. Donghyuck barely manages to jerk to a stop before slamming into Renjun by reversing his thrusters.

It’s his intention to mimic the move their enemy just performed by cutting in for Renjun, but the third Aviator literally slams into him before he does so.

They spin away from the sword fight, Donghyuck doing his best to push his opponent off but not succeeding. Their thrusters are much stronger than his, so the two of them just fly further and further away from Renjun, still on the verge of getting overwhelmed.

“Yangyang!” Donghyuck screams. “Help Renjun!”

Yangyang jumps into action, shooting like a bullet through the open space between him and the battle.

Donghyuck doesn’t have any more time to pay attention because the Aviator around him has twisted their legs into some sort of complicated hold and is slamming their fist into his ankle, trying to damage his thrusters.

_ Donghyuck, where are you? Where did you go, you’re not with Renjun and Yangyang and your camera is busted. _

Donghyuck struggles against the Aviator wrapped around his waist.  _ Behind the ship, this fucker is just jetting us off into space. _

Donghyuck’s efforts are having little to no effect. His thruster is flickering now and he starts to panic a little, fears of being stranded out here flaring.

Before they completely bust his thruster, the Aviator attached to him stops all of a sudden. As quickly as they attacked Donghyuck, they use him as a push off point and fly back towards the two ships and the Aviators between them.

It looks like one of their opponents took a hit from the Jet’s guns.

“Donghyuck, where are you?” Renjun asks, voice betraying his exhaustion.

Donghyuck spins head over heels a couple of times before he manages to get his thrusters going at the right angle and follows them. “Coming,” he gasps. “I’m almost there.” He pushes his thrusters a little harder.

_ Come back to the Jet, all of you. This isn’t helping any,  _ Mark says.

_ What, and let the whole Jet go down? I don’t think so, _ Donghyuck replies.

The argument is cut short, however, because the Aviator in front of Donghyuck crashes into Yangyang. They don’t hang on this time and Yangyang goes spinning before he slams against the side of the enemy ship.

“Yangyang!” Renjun and Donghyuck shout in unison.

Yangyang floats, disoriented, near the ship. When a cargo bay opens behind him, he doesn’t notice.

The squad barely starts to shout warnings before the Aviator that took the hit from the Jet shoots forward and pushes Yangyang into the hold. The door slams shut behind them.

Donghyuck prepares his thrusters to send him flying after them, but Renjun grabs his shoulder. “Donghyuck, there’s no way you can bust inside a ship on your own. One problem at a time.”

“We can’t just leave Yangyang! Who knows what they’re going to do to him?”

_ I don’t like it either, Donghyuck, but Renjun is right. We have to focus on getting rid of the Aviators first. _

Donghyuck wants to scream and rage against abandoning their teammate, but the conversation is cut short when Renjun takes a blaster shot to the chest and goes careening right into the chest of one of the Aviators. 

He goes to push away, but the enemy Aviator must have some kind of magnets incorporated into their flight suit because Renjun is stuck.

Donghyuck can only watch as Renjun, too, disappears into the enemy ship.

He turns and stares straight at the one remaining Aviator before him. Donghyuck releases his sword again and mutters, “Just you and me then.”

His opponent releases their own sword. They circle for a moment and the enemy Aviator twirls their sword.

Donghyuck wants nothing more than to taunt them back, but every muscle is shaking from exhaustion inside his flight suit and his breath echoes loudly in his helmet. The static from what should be both Renjun and Yangyang’s mics crackles and reminds him why he can’t give up.

The Aviator in front of him makes no moves forward, so Donghyuck gathers his courage and flies at them as fast as he can.

The Aviator makes no move to get out of the way. They drop their sword and catch Donghyuck by the wrist. They twist so he also drops his sword and his back ends up against their chest.

Donghyuck turns his head and feels the press of a blaster against the soft part of his flight suit where his helmet disconnects from the body. He goes completely still.

His heart pounds loudly in his ears as the entire field goes silent.

Then a voice he doesn’t recognize echoes through their physical comm set. “Dock your Jet inside the cargo bay and exit into the hangar. If you don’t comply, we’ll be forced to execute your Aviators and shoot you down.”

_ Do it, Mark, _ Donghyuck thinks desperately.  _ Listen to them. If we can get inside, I can get us out. Let them take us alive, Mark. _

_ Donghyuck…  _ Mark responds.

_ Trust me. Please. _

Donghyuck holds his breath. A few seconds pass.

The guns on the Jet pull back inside the body and it moves gently towards the ship behind them.

The Aviator still wrapped around Donghyuck steers them into the cargo back ahead of the Jet. They land gently and as soon as the cargo bay doors close, the ship’s gravity inducers kick in.

The Aviator keeps their blaster pressed to the back of Donghyuck’s neck and walks him out of the bay into the hangar.

There’s Yangyang and Renjun. Something loosens in Donghyuck’s chest at the sight of them.

Donghyuck is pushed to kneel next to them and the manual release on his helmet is triggered. He pulls it off and sets it on the ground in front of him, glad to get some semblance of fresh air against his face.

Mark and the rest of their squad come stumbling into the hangar, led at gunpoint by the other two enemy Aviators. A few seconds later, their entire squad is kneeling on the floor of the hangar with their hands on their heads, waiting.

Donghyuck’s heart is still pounding like he’s in the middle of battle. He can’t say for certain whether that’s simply the aftermath of his adrenaline or the fear of being taken captive.

He’s had one too many bad experiences being locked up that he’d rather not repeat, much less introduce to his squadmates.

The three Aviators in front of them holster their blasters at some unspoken cue and pull their helmets off, shaking out sweaty hair. All three of them are some of the most attractive men Donghyuck has ever seen.

Before Donghyuck has fully recovered from that, two more intimidatingly beautiful men are walking up. For a moment the five of them simply stare down at Donghyuck and his squad. If Donghyuck couldn’t smell the beta and omegas, he’d assume they were all alphas. The sheer confidence and presence of them is enough to make him want to cower.

In protest, he does the opposite and glares right back.

One of the non-Aviators turns to his comrades and looks them up and down. “Anything serious this time? Jungkook? You took that hit from the Jet.”

One of the Aviators‒Jungkook presumably‒shakes his head. “I’m fine. Not bleeding, I don’t think.”

Donghyuck can see the smoky ring of indents where the Jet’s blast must’ve impacted. He wonders if he could take a his from a Jet directly to the abdomen like that and come out ‘not bleeding’.

The other non-Aviator is staring at them and he’s got the most aesthetically perfect face that Donghyuck has ever seen.  _ Is he an android? Do real people even look like that? _

The man steps a little forward and asks, “Which one of you is in charge?”

Mark clears his throat. “I am.”  _ Not much of a leader though, _ Mark thinks and Donghyuck wishes they had the time to argue about it.

“When did you graduate from training?” The man asks.

_ Their Communications Officer _ , Donghyuck realizes when he finally recognizes the symbol on his uniform.

“This morning,” Mark replies.

One of the Aviators huffs a laugh. “No wonder they fight like cadets.”

Donghyuck bristles. 

There’s a pause and then all five of the men before them chuckle at something the rest of them can’t hear.

Their spokesperson crosses his arms, the ghost of a smile still playing about his mouth. “Alright, what’s the Corps’ aim in sending a bunch of barely graduated cadets out here?”

Donghyuck butts in before Mark can answer. “If you think we’re just going to tell everything we know to enemies of the Corps, you’re wrong. We may have just graduated, but we’re not stupid.”

One of the Aviators says, “Now, I wouldn’t say that’s fair.”

The Communications Officer nods. “The enemies of the System of Stars, certainly. Enemies of the Corps…that’s a bit of a stretch.” He steps closer to Donghyuck as he talks and Donghyuck finally gets a hint of his scent.

An alpha. Donghyuck glares even harder. “We represent both of those things. What I said still stands.”

The first Aviator, with the damaged flight suit, looks over their squad with something like pity in his eyes. “What has the System done to earn your unwavering loyalty? Pitted you against each other, forced you into boxes that are too small for everything you represent, coerced you into doing as they please? Punished you for daring to do something different or refusing to obey?”

“I don’t think any one of you would say the System or the Corps is perfect,” another of the Aviators adds. “Not even close enough to warrant defending.”

Mark is glaring too and that makes Donghyuck feel better about being angry. “Just because there are flaws in our society doesn’t mean we’re going to go turncoat at the first opportunity presented to us. We have families and friends who live in the System that we want to protect.”

“Ah, right, because we’re the villains here.” The third, smallest Aviator rolls his eyes. “I always forget. What have the Nebulae actually done to prove our villainy?”

Donghyuck snorts. “You’re attacking the System unprovoked. That’s not the most saintly of actions. There was peace before you attacked.”

The Aviator’s eyes flash angrily. “Unprovoked? You have  _ no idea _ what your precious System has done to warrant its takedown. The things they have taken, the people they’ve hurt‒” As he talks, the Aviator’s voice gets louder and louder until the mostly silent non-Aviator puts a hand on his shoulder.

The alpha near Donghyuck picks up where the Aviator left off. “You’re cadets, barely graduated. There are a whole host of things you don’t know about the Corps and the System, especially if you defend them so fiercely. There are things…things they’d never tell you about in school because they won’t paint themselves as the bad guys.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Oh, and outsiders like you are a  _ much _ more reliable source of information.”

“We’re not outsiders,” the second Aviator says. “We went to the Academy and trained as cadets just like you. We fought as part of the Corps for years, defended them just like you are now.  _ They _ betrayed  _ us _ . Now we’ve taken it upon ourselves to help the rest of the System realize what we did, without having to suffer like us.”

That does throw Donghyuck off a little. What could have happened that would make them turn against the Corps and the System?

They’re all right that Donghyuck could name more flaws than strengths, but the Corps offered Donghyuck a way off of Earth and away from his past. He’s willing to forgive a lot just for that.

The Communications Officer takes a step back to look over the entire squad. “Well, staunch defenders of the System or not, we’re here to offer you a choice. If you choose to denounce the System and fight with the Nebulae, we can offer you a life free of the shackles of the System. We have no desire to accumulate prisoners, only allies. But if you aren’t willing to join us, then we have no choice but to keep you locked away.” He pauses briefly. “Up to you.”

Donghyuck stays silent and so does the rest of the squad.

The Communications Officer sighs. “Very well. Taehyung, Jimin, come with me to take them down to the holding cells. Hoseok, I’m sure you want to get Jungkook to the med bay. I’ll‒”

“Generals.” All five of the men turn to look. A uniformed soldier has come into the hangar and he bows quickly. “Sorry to interrupt.”

The Communications Officer shakes his head. “What is it?”

“There’s some overheating in the engine and we have several ships requesting permission to dock. General Kim needs assistance in the Command Center as well.” The soldier bows again.

“Taehyung‒” The Communications Officer starts, but the Aviator is already leaving, jogging out of the hangar. “Well, Hoseok, you go with Jimin to drop off the cadets then. You can meet Jungkook in the med bay later.”

Then there’s the flurry of getting up and being led down hallways and twisting corridors. It’s a lot and Donghyuck is still hurting and trying to wrap his head around being offered freedom so simply.

He’s never thought of the System as something he needed freeing from, never considered that the flaws in society are due to their government and not simply human nature. Could he have lived a life without fear of constantly being undermined or used by alphas? Places like that exist?

But ultimately, he supposes, that doesn’t matter. The odds of such a small insurgent group like the Nebulae ever taking down the powerhouse that is the System are so slim. If he were to defect, he and his friends would either die or be branded traitors and imprisoned for the rest of their lives.

That is a fate Donghyuck will do anything to avoid. He’s done everything in his life in order to be  _ free _ , joined the Corps because they offered him a way out. He’s not going to risk that freedom for some far-fetched hope that society could be different.

Donghyuck can’t afford to give himself hopes like that. There’s no point to imagining a world that is better, is  _ good _ , because when it never comes or doesn’t turn out the way he’d hoped, there’s only disappointment.

Donghyuck’s musings have lasted the entirety of their journey to the holding cells. When he finally shakes himself out of his thoughts, his hands are getting shackled together and he’s being pushed into a cell.

Donghyuck listens to the door lock closed behind him and tries not to panic at the sound.

He sits down in the corner. This is far too close to all those memories in a far too familiar basement.

This may be the one time he thanks those motherfuckers for what they did because he knows how to get out of these cuffs without hurting himself and does so in seconds. His heart pounds a little less now that he’s free.

_ At least I can fight now. If I have to. _

Donghyuck tries to stay alert, but his battered body is flagging. He’s hurting and exhausted and all he wants to do is close his eyes and let his healing finish.

But he  _ knows _ as soon as his eyes shut he’s going to be dreaming. This situation, the location he’s in, is perfect fodder for those nightmares that plague him and he really, really doesn’t want to deal with them.

Not to mention sleeping here, in an enemy stronghold, would put him into the kind of vulnerability that’s basically asking to be taking advantage of.

_ No, sir _ , he thinks.  _ I won’t be sleeping today. _

And then promptly passes out.

~~~

Donghyuck feels a cold metal object press against his throat.

“You know better than to fall asleep, son,” a gruff voice instructs. 

_ No. No. No. You  _ idiot _. _

His eyes go wide, breathing picking up immediately. 

“Do you remember what I told you about falling asleep?” 

The knife presses harder, but Donghyuck hardly wavers. “It's the most vulnerable position a person can be in, you should never sleep without the presence of another person that you trust.”

“Exactly. Now up. You have a punishment to endure.” 

He feels his mouth go dry, but he listens to the man. Standing on shaky legs he follows him into the basement. 

The woman is waiting for him, chains in her hands. Donghyuck complies immediately, it hurts less when he does, holding out his raw wrists. The chains are heavy, but he doesn't mind. He takes his place on the ground, knees hitting hard against the stone. 

“You're the same as us you know.” The woman tilts his chin up. “You will live the same lives as us, you’ll accomplish just as much as us.”

“No,” Donghyuck spits out. “I will never be the same as you. I'll make sure of it.”

The woman grabs his hair roughly pulling him forward. “Darling,” she says with a certain calmness. “We aren't giving you a choice.”

~~~

Donghyuck wakes up with a gasp, clutching his head like he can squeeze the memories away. It doesn’t really work, only makes his headache worse. Which is something else to focus on so…he’ll take his wins, however sorry they might be. 

He’s looking around, examining his surroundings in an attempt to feel more prepared for what's coming. He's barely healed at all, so Donghyuck figures he's only been out for a little while, not more than an hour. 

The cell door clangs open.

Immediately Donghyuck jumps to his feet, hands upraised and ready to run at the intruder the moment they make a move.

Even if he smells another omega.

He’s certainly not going to underestimate them. Donghyuck knows just how dangerous omegas can be and he’s not going to let his guard down just because they didn’t send a hulking alpha his way.

The omega’s in the same uniform as the Generals from before ( _ the traitors,  _ Donghyuck reminds himself). He doesn’t move any closer though. He’s just standing in front of the closed door with his hands lifted. He’s not any taller than Donghyuck and he doesn’t have any weapons that Donghyuck can see.

“You willing to sit down and talk this out or are you gonna slug me?” The omega asks, voice deeper than his sleepy eyes and button nose suggest.

Donghyuck keeps his fists in the air while he thinks. He’s tired, his body is still hurting after the absolute beating they took in the air, and it’s not like he’d get anywhere if he managed to win anyway.

Those narrow eyes haven’t left him for a second and the scrutiny is starting to make him nervous. The omega blinks slowly and then says, “I’ve been where you are. That ‘don’t trust anyone’ headspace is exhausting, but I know it makes you feel safe. Maybe it’s a requirement of joining the Corps as an omega. Or a consequence. Still, you…it’ll fuck you up if you’re not careful.”

_ Too late _ , Donghyuck thinks.  _ Already fucked up. _

He lowers his hands though. “You were in the Corps too?”

The omega nods.

Donghyuck waits for him to continue but he doesn’t. They just sort of stare at each other for a couple of heartbeats before Donghyuck says, “You’re all perfect and well adjusted now, I suppose. This is some lesson in how I need to relax and stop fighting my biology or something.” 

The omega just looks at him with this sort of…pain in his eyes. He shifts a little and Donghyuck sees a mating mark on his shoulder. It makes his vision go a little red.

Donghyuck glares. “Or no, wait. You’re going to tell me everything will be different once I get mated.  _ You _ certainly learned once your alpha came and showed you your place.”

The omega  _ growls  _ at him. “ _ Don’t _ .”

“What? Sore spot? Lost your fight after you got that‒”

The omega takes him by the collar and  _ slams _ him into the back wall of the cell. “Listen to me, you little fucker. Just because you’re angry and bitter and you press on your bruises until they hurt doesn’t mean you’re  _ special _ . You’re  _ not _ . Been there, done that. Grow the fuck up.”

Donghyuck is still trying to catch his breath, still trying to wrap his head around how the little omega manhandled him so easily.

“Hurting other people just because you hurt inside  _ isn’t the answer _ . It isn’t going to make you feel better, it isn’t going to make them understand, it isn’t going to magically fix all your problems! Get a better coping method before you do something you regret.”

Donghyuck throws the other omegas arms off. “What do  _ you  _ know about me? Don’t project your problems onto me. I have friends that care about me and I’m not looking for a magical solution to all my problems. I’m here to show people that I’m not the weakling they think I should be. I’m not  _ worthless _ .”

“So you think other omegas are weak for not being assholes like you or for finding their mates or being gentle and soft? That makes them worthless, does it?” The omega is glaring at him, arms crossed.

“That’s not what I‒”

“It  _ is _ what you said. Sure, it’s great that you don’t fit the mold society has made for omegas. Good for you. Does that mean omegas who  _ do _ fit that mold don’t deserve the same respect you want?”

“No, I‒”

“ _ Tell me _ you don’t have some omega friend that’s everything you’re not. They’ve got their mate, and they don’t fight back when alphas are rude because they’d rather let someone else protect them, and they’re gentle and nurturing and they’re going to be a great parent someday. Everything an omega is  _ supposed _ to be.”

Donghyuck thinks of Jaemin and hates the omega before him for it.

“Think of them and  _ tell me again _ that you think omegas that aren’t like you are weak. Is your friend weak? Do you think so?”

The omega stops talking and stares at Donghyuck and that’s when he realizes he’s supposed to answer. “No, I don’t,” he whispers.

The other omega nods. “That’s what I thought. Does your friend know that?”

Donghyuck scoffs but before he gets a word out, he’s interrupted again. 

“Have you  _ told _ them? Said, ‘hey I know we’re super different and you’re a more traditional omega, but I still think you’re strong and deserve rights’? Because if you  _ haven’t _ , every time you make that  _ fucking  _ strong omega bullshit speech, you’re telling them the opposite. You say, ‘I’m not weak, I’m not worthless’ and they hear, ‘you’re weak, you’re worthless’.”

Donghyuck doesn’t really know what to say.

The omega lets out a sigh and the intensity of his glare lessens a little. “You can be the kind of omega you want to be without being angry  _ and _ without hurting your friends who want to be different omegas.”

Donghyuck scoffs. “It’s not that simple. You can’t tell me you haven’t had an encounter with an alpha who just wouldn’t take  _ no _ . Who thought you  _ deserved  _ it just because your eyes turn fucking blue.”

The omega’s eyes know too much. “Of course I have. The System,  _ especially _ the Corps, is a fucked up place. I had more trouble with alphas overstepping their bounds while we were in training than I have anywhere else.”

Something makes Donghyuck say, “Well for some of us, it wasn’t during training. I mean…it wasn’t  _ only _ during training.”

The way the omega’s eyes soften makes Donghyuck regret the words immediately. He’s not weak, he’s not  _ broken _ . He doesn’t need to be coddled and cooed at, especially not by a stranger.

“Well, whatever. You know then. If I’m not like this, they take advantage because I’m  _ not _ mated. Sometimes they try anyway,” Donghyuck says, no small amount of bitterness lacing his tone.

The other omega sighs. “Sometimes, you have to take advantage of the fact that you’re an omega. When you…when you’re just angry all the time, then they only want to break you harder. Let them look at you and see something small and pretty and fuckable and then  _ beat their ass _ and they won’t look at you twice. Don’t like being reminded that the little omega showed them up.”

Donghyuck can’t stop his mouth from dropping open. “So, what, you just give in to the societal pressures?” 

The omega rolls his eyes. “ _ No _ . It’s like…they’re gonna call you small and pretty and whatever anyway. Might as well take advantage of it and gain an edge. Plus, you gotta learn to stop caring what some random alpha dickhead thinks of you anyway. So what if they think you’re small and cute and they could walk all over you? They can’t.”

“Because that’s the sort of thing that makes them think they can do whatever they want to me!”

The omega points at him sternly. “You‒Fucking  _ listen _ to me. I  _ was  _ you, alright? Whatever happened to you, I don’t care. Some alphas were horrible, fucked up creatures to you and now you can’t sleep at night.”

Donghyuck takes a few steps back, caught off guard by the sudden (accurate) accusations.

“I’m trying to help you skip  _ years _ of the suffering I went through to get out of that horrible headspace you’re in right now, so  _ listen _ . Are you listening?”

Donghyuck nods, not sure what will come out if he tries to speak.

The omega crosses his arms, uncrosses them, crosses them again. His eyes flick all around the room, avoiding Donghyuck. He takes a deep breath. “You’re strong,” he says. His voice is soft, a little gentle, all of a sudden. “You’re so strong.”

Donghyuck tears up a little, despite himself.

“Everyone knows it. You’re probably one of the best in your class, hm? Always have top marks, all your superiors love you. People think of you and they go ‘yeah that’s that omega that’s stronger than most alphas’. But it’s okay…Look at me,” he says, finally making eye contact. “It’s okay for you to not be strong all the time. No one is going to think any less of you. No one is going to take all your achievements away.”

Donghyuck’s throat is tight and he’s afraid to blink because of all the tears in his eyes.

The omega smiles a little. “You’re safe now. You’ve gotten away from whatever alphas hurt you. Having some moments where you aren’t  _ always ready _ is not going to bring them back. It doesn’t have to  _ hurt _ so much all the time.”

Donghyuck turns around when he can’t stop the tears from falling anymore.

The omega knocks on the door for the guard to open it. As he leaves he says, “It gets better. I promise it gets better.”

~~~

The next couple of days pass and Donhyuck doesn’t see the angry little omega again. Someone delivers food and water three times a day like clockwork and everytime the door opens, he braces himself. But he’s yet to return.

Donghyuck isn’t even sure why he  _ wants _ the omega to come back.

It’s those two days of pondering that leave him thinking he’s finally met someone who might really, truly understand the kind of experiences he’s had and now he’s gone.

He might be the one person who’ll tell him where his squad‒his  _ friends _ ‒are. That’s the sort of opportunity Donghyuck can’t pass up at this point. He needs to know they’re all okay.

The next time the guard opens the door with his meal, he says, “Excuse me.”

The guard turns to him, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“That omega, that visited me on the first day I woke up. Did he‒is he going to come back?”

“General Min? He’s probably been busy. I’ll let him know you asked, though.” She looks confused. “If you want?”

Donghyuck nods, satisfied, and the guard leaves again.

He chews his bread and tries to figure out which of his secrets he’ll be willing to give in exchange for knowledge about his friends.

Sure, this General Min has been nice, but Donghyuck’s no fool. He’s still a prisoner, still being held simply for being a member of the Corps. He’ll have to give up something.

~~~

When the voices start coming down the hall, Donghyuck isn’t ready. He has too many secrets, too many twisted memories, and none of them he’s willing to give up.

The door opens and the little omega returns and Donghyuck  _ isn’t ready _ .

They stare at each other.

General Min laughs a little. “You look a little terrified that I actually came.”

“I’m not ready,” Donghyuck blurts and then immediately regrets.

The omega smiles and this time it’s so big that his upper lip pulls back and his gums are showing and it looks so soft that Donghyuck only feels more out of place. He steps all the way into the cell and then someone follows after him.

Another omega.  _ This _ one is nothing like General Min. He’s all fluid muscle and curves and lips that look soft enough to sleep on and when he smiles, Donghyuck knows this is General Min’s soft omega friend.

“I’m Jimin,” he says as soon as he enters.

Donghyuck gives him a terse sort of half smile. He remembers Jimin in an Aviator's flight suit, beating the shit out of him. 

Jimin puts his arm on General Min’s shoulder and Donghyuck wonders if he got the mating mark all wrong.

Jimin laughs and turns to General Min. “He  _ is  _ just like you. Same little scowl and everything.”

Donghyuck tries to sputter that he most definitely was  _ not _ scowling, but Jimin’s laughing again. It’s one of those contagious sort of laughs and after just a few seconds of it, Donghyuck feels himself smiling a little.

Jimin sits next to him on the ground and props his chin in his hands. “We’ve got to be on the same side. This fight we’re all trying to fight needs  _ both _ kinds of omegas. Neither of us are better or worse than the other and neither of us could change the way people think about omegas on our own. That’s important.”

Donghyuck nods because he’s more afraid of Jimin than General Min. His smile is so bright but Donghyuck faced him in the air. This smiling, beautiful omega that’s everything Donghyuck tries not to be is a force to be reckoned with in a battle.

Jimin doesn’t seem to have noticed his concern. “They oppress us because they  _ know _ that if we didn’t live in a fucked up, misogynistic society, we’d blow them out of the water. It’s people like us, omegas like  _ both of us _ , that have to change society. Just know that at the end of it all, we’re the ones who’re going to be on top. All those shitty alphas will have nowhere to run.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier when we’re  _ biologically predisposed  _ to submit to them. As strong as I get, there’s nothing I can do to win when an alpha uses their voice on me. How’s society going to change when our bodies give in?”

General Min tilts his head a little. “I wouldn’t say there’s  _ nothing _ you can do.”

That gets Donghyuck’s attention. “What?”

Jimin sighs. “That’s…complicated to explain in one‒”

“You don’t have to explain it, just‒You’re saying it’s possible for omegas to throw off an alpha that’s using their voice?”

“I’m not saying anything that general.” General Min has his hands up placatingly. Slowly, he says, “What I  _ am _ saying is that… _ maybe _ …a strong, determined omega like yourself has a  _ chance _ of fighting off an alpha even when your body says not to.”

Donghyuck gapes.

“I  _ am _ saying I’ve… _ maybe _ …done…it and  _ maybe _ you remind me a lot of myself.” General Min points a finger at him. “But it’s dangerous and if you succeed it’s gonna hurt worse than anything else you’ve ever felt and you’ll be sick for days and you should  _ only _ try if you’re in danger. Not for fun, especially not with your friends.”

That reminder of Donghyuck’s friends is enough to push all that new, life-changing information to the back of his mind. “Right. Speaking of my friends, where are they? What’s happened to them? Are they alright? Can you take me to them?”

Jimin shakes his head. “We can’t take you to them right now. But we can promise that they’re all safe and in very similar positions to you. We…” He pauses and stares at Donghyuck for a moment. Then he says, “I’ll tell you that you’ll be able to see them again soon. We’re working on it.”

Donghyuck tries to get more answers out of them, but the two Generals are tight-lipped and leave quickly. It makes him suspicious. Has one of his friends been hurt? Donghyuck thought the Generals were in charge, why wouldn’t they be able to just move him to his friends? What  _ work _ needs to be done?

He almost feels more bitter than before they came. Then he thinks over their conversation and remembers the revelation that maybe he isn’t as trapped in his own body as he thought.

Even if Donghyuck never needs to use it, just the idea that it’s possible is enough to quiet a little bit of that ever present fear of being stuck in yet another losing battle against an alpha. It makes him feel a little safer in his own skin and he’ll forever be grateful to the two omega Generals for giving that to him.

That feeling of safety, meager and all consuming at the same time, coupled with the reassurance that he’ll see his friends soon, again both small and overwhelming, is enough to send him back to sleep. Easy and dreamless.

~~

Donghyuck wakes up just as gently with the slow opening of his eyes, brain barely turning on. It only takes until his first breath for the calm to sharpen into panic. 

He slowly reaches up to his neck and almost throws up when he feels the thick metal collar digging into his skin. He tries pulling at the chain desperately, but the effort only rubs his skin raw and it’s not long until he feels hot trails of blood seeping down his neck. No matter how hard he tries he can't get a full breath in, and every shallow gasp makes his heart pound faster. He tries to sit back down on the hard ground but the chain yanks on the collar and he jumps back into a crouching position.

He remembers how long he would be forced to sit like this, hours and sometimes days. They would release him and he couldn't stand on his own. The punishments would begin again in response. 

“Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck looks up for the first time. 

_ Mark. In my dream. How is Mark in my dream?  _ He wheezes again and almost can’t bring the air back into his lungs. If he thought he felt sick before, nothing compares to seeing his Captain here.

_ Is this real? Am I back there again? I thought I was finally free.  _

Mark crosses the room to look at Donghyuck’s chains. It doesn't take him long to realize that it needs a key to be released and gives up tugging. Mark is worried, Donghyuck can feel it deep in his bones.

He should be. 

“Why are you here, Mark?” Donghyuck asks, even though it makes his neck bleed more. 

Mark furrows his brows together. “I'm not exactly sure. I was sitting in my cell one second and now,” he glances around. “Now I’m here.” 

“You  _ shouldn't _ be here. You  _ can't _ be here. I don't want to see you get‒” Donghyuck’s voice cuts out, throat closing up. He doesn't allow his tears to fall.

“This feels like a dream‒” Mark stops, realization setting in. “Where do you think we are? Is this one of your nightmares?”

“This  _ isn’t  _ a dream. Why don't you understand? You wouldn't be here if it was a dream!” Donghyuck’s voice twists painfully. “My parents are going to walk through that door any time now. I must have done something to make them angry at me. Probably fell asleep again.” Donghyuck looks into Mark’s eyes with desperation. “They’re going to punish me, Mark. You need to  _ leave _ .” 

Mark’s heart breaks. “Your parents?” he says in a whisper. “They’re going to punish you for  _ sleeping _ ?”

“I want you to leave, Mark! Please leave.” Donghyuck gasps slightly when he pulls on the chain a little too hard. He calms down before he can do more damage. “I don't want to see you get hurt too. You're too damn important to me.”

“Donghyuck. I need you to listen to my voice. Hear what I'm saying. This is a dream. This isn’t real. We got captured by Nebulae forces. Our new connection must allow me to be here in this dream with you. But it's a  _ dream _ .” Mark walks in front of Donghyuck and crouches down so Donghyuck can't hurt himself trying to see him. 

“I want to believe you. But even if I do, that's not going to be much better. My nightmares come from this place.”

Something warm brushes Donghyuck’s cheek. He has to finally blink the tears out of his eyes to see that it's Mark’s hand. “It's okay. I'm going to stay with you the whole time. You're not alone anymore.”

His legs begin to shake and he hopes with all his heart that Mark is right. Mark grips his hands tightly but Donghyuck barely feels it. It takes too much focus to breathe enough to stay alive but not enough to hurt. He closes his eyes.

~~~

Donghyuck blinks, eyes refocusing. Thankfully, when they do so the dark room has disappeared. He lets out a stable breath and clasps his hands together to stop them from shaking. 

The Nebulae must have moved him while he was asleep. 

He isn't sure if it's comforting or heartbreaking to see all three squads looking around the room as disoriented as he is. Seeing them all alive is a relief, but he was hoping that the Soul and Way squads had managed to leave the battle before being taken. 

The room he is in now looks very little like a cell. It reminds him of their transport ships, with bright white lights and chairs lining the walls. Somehow he has a feeling it’s just as much of a prison.

He takes a seat in one of those chairs, gripping his hands together until his knuckles turn white. His breathing is still slightly sporadic so he takes the time to close his eyes and focus on getting that back to normal.

After some time his mind begins to drift, immediately going to his conversation with General Min. The older omega certainly gave him a lot to think about. 

He's reminded of this when the seat next to him is moved and a comforting scent enters Donghyuck’s nose. He reopens his eyes to find Jaemin sitting next to him.

“Renjunnie told me what happened. You need to stop trying to get yourself killed, Hyuck,” Jaemin accuses.

“I know.” They sit in silence for a second. “Hey. Jaemin?” He hates how his voice cracks slightly at the end.

Jaemin takes his hands in his and looks at him with bright eyes. “Yeah?”

Luckily Jaemin doesn't notice how much Donghyuck’s hands are still shaking, or chooses not to mention it.

“I love you. And I‒” Donghyuck furrows his brows together, considering his next words carefully. “I don't look down on you because you're a more traditional omega. Or at least I don't anymore. I might not have realized how the things I was saying might affect you.” He lets out a sigh of frustration, his words not coming out the way he wants. “Jaemin, I couldn't have made it this far without you, sometimes you're stronger than me  _ because _ you rely on other people. I’m saying this all wrong, I know. I'm not exactly great at the whole talking thing. I just‒well I just thought that you deserve to hear that from me.”

Donghyuck studies his friend’s eyes, and the happiness within them made it all worth it.

“I understand. I'm not sure where that all came from but I think we both needed to hear that.” Jaemin gives him one of his eye smiles which brings a smile to Donghyuck’s face. 

“Hear what?” Renjun asks as he and Jeno wrap their arms around Jaemin.

Jaemin smirks. “Just best friends talk.”

Donghyuck smiles at the three of them as they kiss each other, clearly happy to be reunited. His eyes drift across the room while they have their moment and, completely unintentionally, they connect with Mark’s. 

Mark narrows his eyes.  _ Are you okay? _

_ Seriously?  _ Donghyuck scowls at him from across the room, his happy mood instantly destroyed.  _ My nightmares have been around longer than you've been training, I think I can handle them. _

_ Right.  _ Mark shifts his eyes downward. Donghyuck’s gut twists at the sight, he  _ hates _ making Mark unhappy.

He lets out a small huff of air before reaching out again.  _ I'm sorry, hyung. I'm a little on edge right now. I don't know what all twenty three of us are doing here. What's the point of putting us in a room together? We  _ are _ technically still prisoners. Aren't we? _

“Why are you and Mark hyung having a staring contest?” Jeno asks, his eyes drifting between the two of them.

Donghyuck snaps out of it, missing Mark’s response. “Hmm?”

Renjun gives him a suspicious look. “Did you and Mark hyung bond?”

Donghyuck blushes harder than he ever has before, heat spreading across his entire face and neck. “Absolutely not. I have no interest in being  _ controlled _ by some alp‒” he stops in his tracks, glancing at Jaemin. “Mark and I haven't bonded. We aren't even in any kind of relationship.”

“Well then how the fuck are you two communicating? Because that was the only explanation for that little situation,” Renjun asks, aggression creeping into his tone.

Jaemin rubs his neck comfortingly when he sees the anger and Renjun relaxes slightly. Donghyuck finds it fascinating. 

“It's complicated. We’re bonded without the mating part. I guess.”

They give him a strange look and he shrugs, hoping that will get them off his back.

It doesn't. 

“You know the only way that would happen is if you guys are soulm‒”

Donghyuck holds up a hand, stopping Jaemin from continuing. “Nope. I do  _ not _ believe in soulmates. Besides, even if there  _ was _ such a thing, there hasn't been a possible case in hundreds of years.”

Jeno gives him a pointed look. “What’s your explanation, then?”

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Before Jeno can protest, Donghyuck points towards the front of the room where the three Captains have gathered.

The four of them snap their attention towards them, sufficiently ending their conversation.

Everyone in the room is hushed, curious as to what their leaders have to say. 

Donghyuck’s hands continue to tremble. They get worse when he thinks about what his friends were insinuating. Sure, soulmates are generally a beautiful idea, his friends may even be soulmates. But to actually prove that there is such a thing is impossible. 

Besides, him and Mark? Donghyuck may be attracted to him but that doesn't mean they’re made for each other or something equally as stupid. Donghyuck would be surprised if Mark even felt the same way in some capacity.

_ He was in your nightmare though. You know that’s supposedly a sign for soulmates _ , a small nagging voice tells him.

Taeyong interrupts his thoughts before he can panic any more. “I'm not sure what to tell you if I’m being honest. When we were taught about the Nebulae forces we were told they would rip us to shreds if we were ever captured. Clearly, that hasn't happened.” 

“We aren't telling you to defect,” Kun continues. “I don't think any of us have enough information about these people to make that decision. But some of the things we’ve heard hit a mark. Do we really know who we are serving?”

_ Does it matter? It's freedom. _

“We don't have the answers,” Mark says. Donghyuck can feel his friend's eyes on him. “But we have two options here, stay prisoners forever and never see the light of day again or hear what they have to say.”

_ Maybe he has a point. _

As if on cue, a few soldiers walk into the room, armed to the teeth.

Donghyuck tenses, immediately analysing the threats and the quickest way to harm them. This time however, he includes how to not harm any of his friends in the process. 

“We will escort you to the Generals now. They wish to speak to all of you peacefully.” The guard who is speaking grips his gun tighter in his hands. “However, if you make any attempts to escape, we will not hesitate to put you down.”

_ I doubt that. _

This resting period in the cell allowed Donghyuck’s body to catch up on its healing. He could take out all the guards within minutes.

The guards take them through hallway after hallway, herding them like sheep. When they finally reach the bridge, Donghyuck is nervous. Somehow he knows everything will change after this conversation.

_ So what's it going to be, Mark? Defect or not?  _ To himself, he adds,  _ I’ll follow you. _


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this every time but I love this chapter so much, it's definitely my favorite! As always we appreciate the support this fic has been getting. Hearing from you all, even if it's just reading it, means so much to us! Thank you and enjoy!  
> -Saaans  
> Between my midterms this week and general writers block etc, we took longer than we usually try to get the chapters out. Thank you for waiting so long for this one! It’s one of our favorites so far, so we really hope you enjoy it. The kudos and hits went up so much with the last chapter and we’re so glad you like the story so far! As always, leave a comment to let us know your thoughts or a kudo to show you liked it. ~ ya boi thorns :P

_ So what's it going to be, Mark? Defect or not? _

The question Donghyuck asks him is the same one he’s been asking himself over and over. 

_ I have no idea.  _

He feels like he should know. He should be the one who  _ always _ knows. 

It takes a few seconds for all twenty three of them to file into the room and inside they are faced with something Mark did not expect. He’d thought there would be a platform or grand seats of power and they’d be stared down at imperiously, maybe even made to kneel.

But they enter the room and there are only seven men who, for all their notoriety, are just men. There’s weight in their gazes though, and Mark fidgets more than he should, swaying back and forth on his feet. It catches the attention of one of the generals, if not more.

After a moment of simple staring, the General in the center of their line says, “Hello. It’s nice to finally meet all of you. I'm General Kim Namjoon, the Leader of the Nebulae. These are the other Generals and my officers. Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, and Jeon Jungkook.”

Mark is in awe. He hasn’t felt this kind of immediate respect for anyone except Baekhyun. The General is soft-spoken and more polite than Mark was expecting given the circumstances, but he has this  _ way _ of carrying himself. Confident, like he has no doubt in his words or the readiness of his officers to obey him instantly. No doubt in their  _ trust _ .

A few of the other Generals are familiar, Mark recognizes them from the hangar after the battle. Namely Kim Seokjin, the Communications Officer, and the three Aviators, Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook. All four are intimidating and fierce looking, a far cry from the gentle politeness of their leader’s words.

Mark supposes he can’t begrudge them for not trusting any of the cadets yet. It’s not like any of them have made clear movements to defect from the System. 

Donghyuck is staring at one of the smaller Generals, one Mark doesn’t recognize. There’s this mix of confusion and admiration running through their link and Mark wonders when Donghyuck encountered the mysterious General. Mark stays silent, but puts it in the back of his mind to remember later.

Mark continues his silent perusal of the Generals, noting at least one omega among them. One of the Aviators, General Park. Mark immediately thinks of Donghyuck, his own omega Aviator.

The next General, Kim Taehyung, is glaring at him. He’s honestly the most intimidating out of the seven. Not only does he have the silent but terrifying aura down, he has a dark, piercing eyes and a sharp face. 

Mark quickly looks away and catches the last General laying a hand softly against one of the high tech guns on his hip. It makes Mark instinctively reach for his own weapon, if only for comfort, but the emptiness of his belt only serves as a reminder of their position as prisoners.

The leader, General Kim, breaks Mark’s train of thought as he continues, “I can't tell you all what to think. But I can tell you about our values.” He turns his back to them, glancing out at the stars. 

Mark doesn't recognize where they are or the planet that is coming into view.

“We believe in freedom. In war for the right cause. We believe in happiness and love.” His eyes drift back over the other six Generals. “And the System of Stars doesn't provide any of that. I can't expect all of you to believe me, at least not yet. But I can promise you one thing. They aren't looking for you.”

Something awful twists in Mark’s gut. Surely Baekhyun is worried and already looking for him. Surely his own brother isn't going to abandon him too. 

“If any of you have any questions, just ask one of the guards to escort you to us and we would be happy to answer,” General Kim Seokjin says, much more cheerful. “We have nothing to hide. If you don't have any interest in learning more, tell us now.”

The twenty three of them glance back and forth, most of them look nervous, but all of them are curious. 

The General smirks, making his face twist into even more beauty. “Perfect. You’ll be put in better accommodations this time, but you’ll have a contingent of guards until you officially change your minds about the System. And, of course, we can’t give you your weapons back either.”

Mark watches the planet grow as the ship zooms closer. It's pink, which isn't what he was expecting, but the different shades across it make the planet seem like a painting. There's many smaller ships zipping around the planet in an elaborate highway system. 

“Entering the field now, Generals. Landing in four minutes and thirty two seconds,” one of the people in the bridge says.

They pass through a purple ring, which must be the planet's defensive field. The ship turns into one of the highways and Mark watches in fascination. He’s never seen anything quite like it. 

The ship breaks off at one of the exits, slowing down and finally entering the atmosphere.

The surface isn't pink like it should be, although that’s most likely because of the massive city they’re heading towards. 

“Sonce, our planet, has no daytime cycle. There is no sun, which is one of the many things our field is used for. It does however have four moons, three rise at one time and the last one rises after they set,” General Park explains.

Mark gapes when they finally get close to the city. Their ship is quite large, but it doesn't compare to the size of the metropolis. If he has a guess they’re heading to the shipyard on the outskirts, which is the biggest shipyard he’s ever seen.

He can't take his eyes off the massive skyscrapers. There’s no end to them, all glowing with purple lights. Smaller ships, similar to cars, are cruising at fast speeds in between the buildings. 

They land right when the officer said they would, and Mark is surprised to find that they aren't the biggest ship in the yard. One of them even seems to rival a Fleet, and it's actually on the ground. 

“Officers Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai will escort you to your new quarters,” General Kim Namjoon gestures to five men in the back of the bridge. 

“They are  _ very _ well trained,” General Jeon adds. 

Mark gives the officers the once over, they’re young but the General doesn't seem to be lying. Without weapons of their own, Mark and the others have no way to take the five of them out. 

_ Not that I want to _ .

In all honesty, Mark is excited to see the city better. Of course there are cities similar to this in the System, but Mark has been in training almost since he could walk and all his leave time was used for visiting Baekhyun. Then as soon as he might’ve been able to travel, there’s a war.

As they are led through the hallways on the ship, a million questions run through his head. He’s spent his entire life working to further the goals of the Corps and protect the System. It’s all he knows, all he thought he’d  _ ever _ know. Now he’s not so sure. 

_ Am I the one abandoning my brother? Who am I if I’m not a member of the Corps? _

He tries to focus on the excitement of seeing a new city instead of his feelings. Like always, he shoves them down to deal with later.

When they finally reach the exit ramp, Mark has to cover his eyes. The three moons are rising just above the shipyard, shining right into their faces.

His eyes adjust quickly and he has more time to look at his surroundings now that they’ve left the ship. A few of the smaller aircrafts used for transport around the city are close by, but there's hundreds of bigger ships around the area. From the sky it looked huge, but from the ground it seems even less real. Mark can't fathom having this many ships in one place.

“Please board the BusCrafts. We’ve got a short ride to your accommodations,” one of the guards informs them. He points to the smaller ships Mark saw earlier. 

The cadets don't hesitate, most of them are probably just as excited as Mark, and file onto the ships.

The interior is just like a bus. (Hence the name ‘BusCraft’, he presumes.) It has three rows of seats with an aisle down the middle, a tall ceiling, and smells rusty. He takes a spot in the back, Yukhei sitting next to him. Jungwoo, Yuta, and the tallest guard join them before the ship finally starts up. 

Mark’s staring out the window, still amazed.

“You’re not piloting?” Jungwoo asks into the silence.

The guard looks mildly surprised. “I’m sorry?”

“The ship? Is there a pilot I didn’t see?”

“There’s no pilot,” the guard says. “Do…all your ships have pilots?” 

“Well, I mean, I assume so.” Jungwoo shrugs. “All the ships that I’ve been on have pilots.”

The guard pauses to think, furrowing his brows together. “The only ships on Sonce with pilots are military vessels or travelcraft with more than a twenty person capacity. Anything else has an AI pilot. We’ve programmed the highway system around the buildings into them and the ship has sensors to tell where other aircrafts are. We give it coordinate destinations and it's a done deal.”

The four of them look at the guard curiously. 

“Fascinating,” Yuta says.

Mark looks back out the window. He never even thought of using AI to pilot ships full time or on a civilian level. Is this the kind of tech the System might have if there wasn’t so much funding given to the Corps? Not that Mark thinks the Corps isn’t a valuable thing to fund!

It’s just… 

They’re flying through the buildings now. Mark watches the people on the ground, the people in balconies, the people in other crafts. The streets are clean and brightly lit and there’s no homeless, no street patrols of police. These people seem so happy. So free.

_ It can be like this? Is this what betraying everything I’ve ever known would give me? _

The buildings are lit in cool colors, giving the entire city a nightlife feel. He feels at ease as he watches the buildings pass. The mood of all those people or maybe the scenery or perhaps even the  _ air _ has lifted some weight off of Mark’s shoulders. It’s intoxicating.

_ I don’t want to leave this place. _

“ _ Arriving in one minute, _ ” the AI informs them.

Mark looks forward through the window, watching as they pull up to one of the smaller skyscrapers in the heart of the city. A large panel of the windows lowers to reveal a parking station full of more BusCrafts. 

They glide in quickly, the other four ships following them inside. Their guard leads them off the BusCraft and they wait until the others join them. 

Mark searches the crowd. Seconds later, his eyes meet Donghyuck’s and another weight is lifted.

_ Worried I’d fallen out of the ship?  _

Mark’s face turns red in embarrassment.

_ No. I worry about all of the squad. _

_ Whatever you need to tell yourself, Mark hyung. _

“This way, please.”

Mark snaps his head back towards the guards, ignoring the smug look on Donghyuck’s face. 

They lead them into a freight elevator that barely fits all of them. It lurches slightly before rising at an alarming speed. Mark feels his stomach churn. In a few seconds it stops abruptly and if he didn't have a hold on the railing he would have slammed into Yukhei. 

The doors open once again and Mark’s jaw drops. They’ve entered into an outdoor space, full of tables and chairs in a mixture of white, black, and purple. The fresh air is cold, but it feels good. Mark hasn’t been outside since the terraformed surface of the Moon and the air didn’t feel like this. The building is one of the shorter ones in the area, but the view is incredible. Mark can see across the whole city. He would spend hours sitting here if he could.

The guards allow them a few moments of staring, but before long they’re herding the cadets up the stairs next to the elevator. At the top of the stairs is a long hallway, similar to a hotel. It has somewhere close to thirty doors total.

“Each of you has your own room, unless you’re bonded of course. Your names have been written on the doors so there’s no confusion. There's a training room, but you need a keycard to access it so you’ll have to ask us unless you get your own,” one guard says.

Another guard narrows his eyes at them. “We also live on this floor and there’s good security here. You won’t get away with it if you decide to do something stupid.”

The guards finally leave towards their own room before any of them start moving. 

It’s very chaotic as they try to find their own rooms, some are calling out other’s names when they find them to be helpful but it only causes more noise. After a few minutes it gets quieter as more and more of them enter their rooms. It takes Mark going down the entire left hallway and half the right before he finally finds his room. He’s one of the last ones. 

The door unlocks right as he puts his hand on the door handle. The room isn't nearly as personalized as the one on the moon base, but it looks twice as expensive. 

The bed is the size of a large bathroom, with purple drapes curving around it. There's a couch and three chairs in one corner. He has a balcony along with a full wall of windows. There’s a closet full of clothes.

Despite all of the things to explore in the room, the first thing he does is step out onto the balcony.

He can’t get enough of this city, the taste of this air.

_ What do I do now? Do I choose freedom? Am I really free if I feel guilty every second of the day? _

Mark buries his head in his hands, wishing Baekhyun was here to give him advice. Wishing his brother would hold him and tell him it's okay to not have all the answers. Wishing he didn't have to be the strongest in the room. 

Perhaps all this time Baekhyun has known how corrupt the Corps is and he’ll be joining them soon.

Somewhere in his mind, Mark realizes how stupid that idea is. But he holds onto it desperately, he has to. Mark loves his brother, craves his approval too, but maybe it’s time Mark did something for  _ himself _ . He looks out at the glittering city and feels some sort of peace at that. They aren’t getting off this planet anytime soon. 

Mark wants to know what that freedom really tastes like.

_ Hey Mark hyung. _

Mark furrows his brows. Did Donghyuck hear what he was thinking about? Maybe he lost control and let his thoughts seep through. The last thing he wants is for Donghyuck to think he hasn’t got it together.

_ What?  _ He snips.

_ Wow hyung, so aggressive.  _

_ I have a lot on my mind right now, Donghyuck. _

_ Okay. Forget I said anything. _

Mark feels Donghyuck’s annoyance. Knowing him he probably let it through on purpose. The last thing Mark wants is Donghyuck annoyed at him, so he takes a deep breath.

_ What did you need? _

_ Jaemin and I heard there’s a festival in the city right now, which is why everything’s lit purple. One of the guards, Yeonjun, has offered to take us. I thought maybe you’d want to come.  _

Mark thinks it over. Maybe this is his chance to see what the city can offer him.  _ Sure. Where do I meet you? _

_ Well the thing is Yeonjun-ssi says we have to wear purple in order to go. So he’s waiting in his room for us.  _ Donghyuck pauses.  _ He’s a really good stylist apparently. He has his own fashion line here.  _

Mark smiles at Donghyuck’s rambling.  _ I'll be there in a minute.  _

Mark turns back to his room, heading towards the shower, hoping it actually has hot water. 

His hair is still wet as he walks down the hallway. He could've sworn he saw Yeonjun’s name on a door down the left side. He smiles to himself when he finds the room. His memory is still as good as ever. 

He knocks softly on the door, hoping that Donghyuck or Jaemin are already inside. There’s a lot of rustling before the door finally opens, a tall omega answering. 

Yeonjun, supposedly, beams at him. “You must be Mark! Come on in.” 

He steps aside, allowing Mark into a room identical to his own. The only difference is the view and all of the personal items Yeonjun has put up. That and the racks and racks of clothing in the middle of his room. 

“Donghyuck and Jaemin should be here soon, they said something about asking mates.” Yeonjun disappears into the racks, leaving Mark standing awkwardly in the room. “I have to admit Donghyuck doesn't seem like the bonding type of guy.”

“He's not,” Mark answers, perhaps a little too quickly. 

Yeonjun pops back out, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “If you say so. Come over here so I can get your measurements.”

Mark steps up onto a small circular platform, allowing Yeonjun to spin around him with a flurry of tape measures, fabrics, and other things Mark doesn't recognize. They’re about ten minutes into Mark’s measuring when someone knocks on the door.

“It's unlocked!” Yeonjun yells. 

Mark has to twist his head to see who came in. Donghyuck and Jaemin take one look at Mark and burst out laughing.

“This is priceless!” Donghyuck says in between laughs. 

Seeing Donghyuck laugh like that makes any annoyance at the teasing disappear instantly. Mark laughs at himself too, he can't imagine how ridiculous he looks with pieces of fabric pinned across his whole body.

“I'm almost done designing his, it’ll print while I do Donghyuck’s.” 

Mark finally looks down at Yeonjun’s design. It's on a tablet of some sorts, but it looks better than anything he could’ve imagined. 

“So what exactly is this festival for?” Jaemin asks, now sitting in one of Yeonjun’s chairs. 

“You guys are gonna love it. It’s celebrating the freedom of Sonce, when Namjoon hyung and the others came and liberated us eight years ago.” Yeonjun pushes a button on his tablet. “You're good, Mark. Donghyuck, your turn.”

Donghyuck shrugs off his leather jacket, stepping onto the platform. Mark heads over to the printer Yeonjun mentioned. Mark can see the collar of his outfit peeking through, a nice royal purple.

“Now we celebrate for a week, with parties, parades, lots of purple, and even more drinking,” Yeonjun continues. 

Mark furrows his brows. “I thought you weren't one for parties, Donghyuck. Why are you coming?”

Donghyuck shrugs, earning a scowl from Yeonjun. “I like drinking and I like spending time with friends. It's the whole stranger thing that I don't like. But life is about compromises.”

Yeonjun smirks and begins drawing on his tablet again, working at an alarming speed. 

Mark looks back at the printer, surprised beyond belief to see the entire outfit laying on it. “Yeonjun-ssi, this is ready.”

Yeonjun doesn't even bother looking up from his work. “Perfect. Go try it on. The bathroom is in the same place as your room.”

Mark grabs the clothing, heading into the bathroom. 

He wasn't sure what to expect with such a rush job, but he couldn't be more impressed. For starters he’s never had a piece of clothing fit him this perfectly. But beyond that it's the most gorgeous thing he’s ever worn. It has regular black pants and knee high black boots, but the purple tunic over it is so intricate. Above the waist it's clasped together all the way up half his neck, but below it splits in two, allowing him to walk easily. The arms flow with fabric behind him but the actual sleeve is tight against his skin. 

He walks out right as Donghyuck is walking towards the bathroom. Donghyuck’s eyes widen comically and he drops his outfit on the ground.

“Shit.” He gathers the clothes in his arms again, and bolts past Mark into the bathroom.

Mark puffs out his chest a little more, happy to have a somewhat positive reaction from Donghyuck. 

When he walks back into the main part of the room Yeonjun finally pauses his work. “I think it looks pretty good for doing it so quickly. Definitely could be better but, oh well.”

Mark smiles at his humbleness. “Well I think it looks and feels perfect.”

“Thanks! Jaemin, you're good to go. I’ll go find my own outfit. I have it lying around here somewhere.” Yeonjun dives into his closet disappearing from sight. 

Jaemin gives him a once over, then a thumbs up. “You look great Mark hyung.”

“I have to say, I’m very impressed by Yeonjun-ssi..”

Jaemin smiles at him before his eyes drift behind his shoulder, mouth dropping open.

“Bathroom’s empty for you, Jaemin.”

Mark turns around slowly, bracing himself for how good Donghyuck is bound to look. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him however. 

Donghyuck’s main suit is pure white, from his boots all the way to the neck. It has small silver adornments across it. His overcoat is the same purple as Mark’s outfit. It stretches down to his knees and flares out slightly at his hands, which are covered in white gloves. 

Without thinking Mark sends his praise and attraction through their bond. Donghyuck blushes harder than he ever has before. 

“I'm just going to go change now. Over there. Away from‒” Jaemin gestures to the two of them. “This.”

Donghyuck waits until Jaemin has shut the door before finally speaking, “I take it you think it looks good.”

“I did kind of tell you that.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “I like to hear it, out loud.”

“Well then yes.  _ Fuck _ yes. You look beyond extraordinary.”

Donghyuck hangs his head out of shyness. 

Jaemin steps into the room awkwardly. “Okay! I'm back. Please stop with all of the sappy shit and appreciate me now.”

Mark laughs, but does shift his focus to Jaemin. His outfit, although simplistic, looks perfect too. His pants are purple along with his shirt, and he has black heeled boots on, making him even taller than them both. His shirt has the same style of Donghyuck and Mark’s but the neckline plunges down half his chest. 

“Wow! You guys look great! You're going to be the talk of the party,” Yeonjun says as he strides into the room.

“All thanks to you.” Mark smiles at him. “Besides, I think you're going to be the talk of the party with that outfit.”

Yeonjun put all of the best elements of their outfits into his. One arm is exposed, while the other is covered in a sheer fabric. He too has a cape-like coat, but his stretches all the way to the ground. His suit looks the same as Donghyuck’s but purple instead. 

“Do you think I overdid it?” 

“Not at all.”

He smiles brightly. “Well, then, let’s get out of here!”

The four of them make it to the garage without dirtying their priceless outfits. Yeonjun gives them death glares any time they get too close to a puddle or a dusty wall. 

They each take up two seats on the transport ship due to their many layers of clothing. 

Yeonjun looks over them all carefully. “I really hope none of you step on your cloaks or rip any seams. You have to make a good impression on everyone.”

“Where exactly are we going dressed like this? I take it it's not a parade,” Mark asks.

“Oh right! I never told you. Well today is the last day of the festival and every year there’s a masquerade ball.” Yeonjun smirks. “But don't worry, there's still a lot of alcohol.” 

Mark takes the pause in the conversation to look outside the window. He must admit, even if he had traveled to a million cities already, this one would still be his favorite. Every problem that’s on his mind seems to drift away when he looks out across the lights and the people. 

Without thinking about it, he turns towards Donghyuck. Mark would never admit it out loud, but Donghyuck gives him that same feeling. Whenever he looks at him, sees his beauty, feels his presence, all of his problems seem to disappear. Mark watches the curve of his mouth as he asks Yeonjun something, watches the bright curiosity in his eyes as Yeonjun answers. He’s never wanted to touch someone so badly as he does in that moment. 

“We’re pulling up now.” Yeonjun shuffles through his outfit and pulls out four masks. “Here, they’re matching but they get the job done.”

Mark takes the mask from Yeonjun, placing it over his eyes and tying the string behind his head. It's the same purple from their outfits, Yeonjun really knows how to coordinate colors. The masks are nothing special, just the basic shape with small glittery designs across them. 

The BusCraft lands just as gently as before, this time on a roof. Hundreds more ships just like it are parked here. People are piling into the elevator, all dressed in similar outfits to theirs. 

Nevertheless when the four of them step out of the ship most everyone’s head snaps to theirs. 

“I may have a reputation for my clothes. I’ve designed most of the pieces you’ll see here today,” Yeonjun whispers to them. 

Mark has a newfound respect for his new friend, there’s at least a hundred people just up here, there must be thousands in the actual ballroom.

Being with Yeonjun has its perks. Everyone clears a way for them so they don't have to shove anyone out of the way to get into an elevator. 

When the elevator opens its doors again Mark gapes in surprise. The ballroom is massive and full of people dancing everywhere. The floors and walls are silver and the moonlight pouring in through the massive windows makes them shimmer. The lighting is all purple, but the room isn’t dark. The people dancing glitter in the twilight brightness. 

“It's something else, isn't it?” Yeonjun says fondly.

The three of them nod.

“I've never seen anything like this before,” Jaemin admits. 

Despite what Mark would have thought, the music is fairly upbeat and the dancing is too. The dresses he sees on people aren’t floor length so the people wearing them can move around easily. 

“Mark, you look excited. Let’s go dance,” Yeonjun offers. 

“I'm not so‒”

Before he can finish Yeonjun is pulling him by his arm into the middle of the dance floor. Despite his unease, the longer they dance, the more comfortable Mark gets. He dances with multiple people, all curious as to who he is. Several of them hit on him, but he hardly has to do more than shake his head to get left alone. Mark asks around about BTS, curious what people think of them. Everyone has only good things to say, but that only serves to make Mark more uneasy. Things can’t simply be this good, that’s not how life works.

Mark thinks he catches sight of Donghyuck and Jaemin dancing too, but he can't be sure with how quickly he’s been moving. After a while he leaves the dance floor, heading straight towards a refreshment stand. 

He’s greeted by a beautiful young woman, who smiles brightly at him. “You look like you were having a fun time out there. What's your poison of choice tonight?”

He gives her a grin back. “You pick.”

She mixes up a drink for him, holding it out when she’s finished. “Enjoy.” 

Mark takes a sip. “It's wonderful, thank you. Now if you don't mind, I need to find my friend.”

“Happy Festa!”

Mark waves before searching around for Donghyuck and Jaemin. 

_ Where are you? _

_ I’m a little to your left.  _

Mark whips his head around, finding Donghyuck standing with Jaemin in a dark corner. 

“No wonder I couldn't find you guys. What are you doing over here?”

Jaemin giggles. “We might have drawn some attention on the dance floor and now every alpha out there is interested in seeing us.”

Mark runs a hand through his hair. “Of course. Do you want to get out of here then?”

Donghyuck nods his head. “Nah. We want to see BTS’ speech. Apparently it's one of the best things that happens every year. We can't miss it.” 

Mark waits in the dark with them, getting them more drinks when they want, and drinking his own. He’s about to tell them it’s pointless to hide in the dark for any longer when Yeonjun finds them. 

“I’ve been looking for you guys! What are you doing here in the corner? It’s better up close, c’mon.” 

Yeonjun pushes through the crowd, and Mark, Donghyuck, and Jaemin struggle to keep up. When they finally catch up to him they’re right in front of the entrance where currently a bunch of guards are posted. 

Mark feels the buzz of excitement in the room, and soon enough he’s beyond excited too. 

There’s a loud pop of confetti when the doors finally open, along with deafening cheering and clapping.

General Jung enters first, in a grey suit with silver sown into the suit vertically. General Park enters next, in a navy suit with the same silver. General Kim Namjoon and General Jeon enter together, both in a light grey suit. General Kim Seokjin is wearing an all black suit and General Min has a dark grey suit, both with the silver as well. General Kim Taehyung, who enters last, is in a blue-grey suit. 

Despite their simplistic outfits, they are by far the best looking people here. 

The room silences instantly when Namjoon raises his hand. 

“I want to thank all of you for this amazing week. This is all because of you. You took a simple dream and made it into a reality more rewarding than we could have imagined. We protect this place, but you make it beautiful. You’ve stood behind us for eight years and we can only hope that you’ll stay for at least eight more.” The General smiles a little and finishes with, “Be safe tonight and have fun!”

The cheers erupt again and Mark loses sight of the Generals as his friends pull back into the crowd. The music comes back on the moment the guards leave and everyone springs back into dancing. 

“Is this everyone in the city? If he made a speech here?” Mark asks.

“Oh, no,” Yeonjun says. “They used to visit all the celebrations across town, but now there’s too many. This is their party, which is why they’re here. One of the hardest to get an invitation to so you’re welcome.” Yeonjun smirks. “People want to see them and hear them speak. I swear Namjoon hyung’s words are laced with an addictive drug or something.”

Yeonjun dances off before Mark can finish chuckling. 

“I need another drink,” Jaemin calls over the music. He disappears too, but not before giving Donghyuck a pointed look. 

Mark stands there awkwardly before he gathers the courage to ask, “Want to dance?”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen, and he looks around. “Are you asking me?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “Maybe a little.”

_ Come on. It’ll be fun. _

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.  _ I never said no, Mark. _

_ Hyung. It's hyung. _

_ Just shut up and dance with me. _

Mark follows Donghyuck into the crowd, immediately getting back into the groove. Despite having danced with nearly a hundred partners that night, nothing compares to dancing with Donghyuck. Mark should’ve seen it coming, Donghyuck being an amazing dancer that is. He’s graceful when he’s fighting and he’s the same way when dancing. In a way, fighting is a dance of its own. 

Donghyuck knows exactly how to move his body when and after a while they gain a small crowd. Their styles of dancing are very different, but they compliment each other nonetheless. It's as if they’ve been dancing together for years. 

The longer they dance they closer their bodies get, after a couple of songs Mark forgets what it’s like to not feel Donghyuck’s body heat against his own. When the third song ends Donghyuck’s head falls onto Mark’s shoulder and Mark forgets how to breathe.

“I need some air. Do you?”

Donghyuck lifts his head and steps away. “Yeah.” 

“Okay. Let me tell Yeonjun we’ll be on the roof.”

Mark practically runs around the ballroom until he finds Yeonjun. He grabs the guard’s arm while he catches his breath. 

“Donghyuck and I are going to be on the roof.”

Yeonjun smirks at him. “Don't ruin my clothes.”

Mark blushes, but heads towards the elevator instead of arguing. 

When he reaches the roof the first thing he notices is the rain that's slowly starting to come down. Donghyuck has abandoned his coat, standing only in his white suit in the rain. 

Mark glances down at Donghyuck’s lips for the thousandth time that night. His heart pounds so heavily he can feel it in his entire body, all the way down to his toes. The more he looks at Donghyuck, the more beauty he finds in him.

He draws in closer, inhaling the hint of dew that is Donghyuck’s scent. It's barely there but it comforts Mark nonetheless. Their bond seems open more than it’s ever been before, he can hardly keep his nerves from flowing through it. In return, he can feel Donghyuck’s terror and excitement. 

He gently places his hands on Donghyuck’s face, cautiously avoiding his neck. A wave of foreign surprise pulses through Mark, soon turning into contentment, happiness, satisfaction. Donghyuck boldly searches Mark’s eyes, lips beginning to part in anticipation.

Mark hesitates. Donghyuck stares harder.

_ I want to make sure you want to do this first. _

Donghyuck sighs.  _ You’re an idiot, Mark.  _

Mark panics, and quickly begins to pull his hands away before a soft growl escapes Donghyuck’s mouth. 

“Don't even fucking think about it.”

Mark nervously places his hands back, noticing that Donghyuck’s face is now sporting a massive blush. 

“I‒ I thought that‒”

Mark’s voice is cut off when Donghyuck pulls him down abruptly, their lips finally meeting. Their kiss is soft, but that doesn’t keep Mark from feeling everything in high definition. Someone could be shouting his name and he wouldn’t hear. Every fiber of his being is zeroed in on the beautiful thing in his arms. He lets go so much he can feel his eyes shift, body reacting to finally getting to hold Donghyuck the way he’s been wanting to for months.

All of a sudden their bond explodes, it feels like fire through his chest, where their lips are slowly moving together, behind his now red eyes. 

Mark presses against Donghyuck harder, moving his hands down his back, up his shirt, stroking the deliciously tan skin. The skin littered with scars from his past. Someday, Mark hopes, he will leave his own marks to replace them.

He slowly parts Donghyuck’s lips, groaning deeply when he feels hands carding through his hair, pulling softly. Carefully feeling his reactions through their bond, Mark moves his hands to Donghyuck’s chest, feeling the hard muscle that is always so well hidden. 

It takes him too long to realize he needs to breathe. His heart stops at the high pitched whine that comes from Donghyuck’s mouth as he pulls away. 

He distantly recognizes that the soft rain from before has turned into a downpour. It makes Donghyuck look fucking etheral. His suit clings desperately to his toned chest and his hair sticks perfectly to his forehead. Donghyuck’s lips, the lips Mark has already formed a deep attachment to, are parted gently despite the water dripping over them. His eyes glow blue and stand out against the darkness. And he’s so close. Mark wants to be this close to Donghyuck for the rest of his life.

“You know, Mark. I actually  _ like _ your eyes like this.” 

Mark’s stomach swarms with butterflies when he hears the hoarseness of Donghyuck’s voice matched with the compliment. 

“Really?”

Donghyuck laughs, his eyes turning into crescents. Mark’s chest fills with warmth.

“After all that you get shy with a compliment?”

Mark rubs his neck, smiling softly. “I suppose so. Your voice does things to me Donghyuck.”

~~~

When Mark and Donghyuck finally make their way back to the ballroom, still soaking wet, they find Yeonjun and Jaemin waiting near the stairs.

Yeonjun sighs when he sees the state of them. “I suppose asking you to keep them nice was too much.” 

“Sorry,” Donghyuck says, but he doesn’t look it. He only looks pleased and Mark feels no small amount of satisfaction for being the source.

“Nothing to be done about it, I guess,” Yeonjun says mournfully. “Namjoon hyung wants to see you before you leave, by the way.”

“He does?” Mark asks. “I thought they all left, though.”

Yeonjun shakes his head and points across the ballroom. 

Mark wouldn't have recognized them if Yeonjun hadn't pointed them out. They look so different, without the pressure of battle or the expectant eyes of their people. Younger, softer. They're smiling and a couple of them are dancing and Mark feels this strange sort of sadness at the sight of them. 

How lucky they must be, to be able to put aside all the stress and expectations and just  _ be _ . Is that the sort of thing he might be able to do someday, if he were to stay? If Donghyuck stayed with him, maybe. 

“Shall we?” Yeonjun says, motioning to the crowd they have to navigate through. 

With a sigh and a nod, they follow Yeonjun across the room. Donghyuck slips his hand into Mark's while they walk and he can't help the way his entire body feels lighter.

Yeonjun takes them directly up to General Kim and General Jung, who are smiling over whatever they’re talking about.

Yeonjun only has to say, “Hyung” softly for both of them to look up.

Their smiles don’t fade when they see Mark and his friends, surprisingly.

“When Yeonjun said he brought a few of the cadets with him, I was curious who’d come,” General Kim says. “I’m glad you were able to make it.”

“Are you enjoying yourselves?” General Jung asks. “Food’s good? Music exciting?”

Mark only nods but Donghyuck says, “Surprisingly, yeah. I’m not really big on parties but this one has been fun so far.”

General Jung smiles when he hears that, but his eyes linger on Donghyuck. His eyebrows furrow a little as he stares at the omega. He starts to shake his head but then his eyes go wide and the blood drops from his face. He takes half a step back, grabbing the elbow of General Kim’s sleeve. “Joon…” 

The other five Generals look their way like he shouted it.

Mark turns to Donghyuck, but he looks just as confused as Mark feels.

General Min appears out of nowhere. “Seok-ah, what’s wrong?” He takes General Jung’s hand and rubs his shoulder, eyes full of concern. Donghyuck looks even  _ more _ confused.

“Doesn’t he look just like them?” General Jung says quietly. “Like…like  _ just _ like them?”

“Me?” Donghyuck asks, no small amount of surprise filling his voice.

General Min stares then. So does General Kim. Gone are the smiling, carefree leaders.

Donghyuck shifts his weight under those stares and squeezes Mark’s hand a little tighter.

General Min starts to shake his head. “I don’t know. Both Jimin and I talked to him before and didn’t‒”

“Did your parents ever work for the Corps?” General Kim interrupts. He ignores the glare from General Min.

“When I was a kid, they were active duty,” Donghyuck says slowly. “But mostly they do research now. Or contract stuff.”

Mark doesn’t know much about Donghyuck’s parents except that they caused a lot of suffering. That’s enough to make him hate them, hate the way they made Donghyuck feel. He can’t imagine why the Generals would want to know about them.

General Kim sighs. “Hyung…he  _ does _ look a lot like them.”

General Min stares a little harder at Donghyuck. “Lower your eyebrows more.”

Donghyuck squeezes Mark’s hand tighter, but he does as the General commanded.

“Narrow your eyes a little?” General Min tilts his head, frowning. “Push your hair back off your forehead.”

Donghyuck looks at Mark and then scrapes his fingers through his wet hair until it’s all slicked back off of his face.

When he looks back at the Generals, all three reel backwards and get that same sickly uncomfortable look.

“Yeah, okay,” General Min says, voice a little hoarse. “I see it now.”

There’s an awkward pause as they all just sort of stare at each other. Then General Min asks, “Did you‒do you  _ know _ ?” He’s looking at Donghyuck almost desperately. “What they did?”

Donghyuck looks taken aback. “To…me?”

That’s evidently not at all what any of the Generals were expecting to hear.

“Fuck,” General Jung says. He takes a few steps forward and pulls Donghyuck away from Mark into a hug. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Donghyuck is a little wide-eyed in the embrace, shocked at the affection.

“I wouldn’t wish that kind of suffering on anyone,” the General continues. “Especially not a child.”

“How‒” Donghyuck backs out of the hug, shaking his head. “How do you even  _ know _ …”

General Kim looks at something over Mark’s shoulder and then gives them a resigned sort of smile. “This really isn’t the best place to discuss this. You all can head back to the dorms with Yeonjun and we can talk about this tomorrow, with the rest of the cadets. These are the sort of things everyone should know about.”

Mark doesn’t argue. 

Donghyuck stares off into the sky for a second before Jaemin slowly reaches out to him. Jaemin patiently waits a minute or so before Donghyuck lowers his head and reaches for Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin quickly pulls Donghyuck into another hug. 

Mark can see Donghyuck shaking. 

_ Is he actually crying? What is happening? _

They stay like that for a while, and Mark has no choice but to stand off to the side awkwardly. 

When Donghyuck lets go of Jaemin he says something to him, but it's too soft for Mark to hear. 

Much to his surprise, Donghyuck walks over to him and grabs his hand. Neither of them speak. Mark doesn't really know what he should say, or if there’s anything to say. Instead, they catch up to Yeonjun and follow him the rest of the way to their ride.

~~~

Mark’s surprised when the Generals actually show up the next morning. He’d thought their promise to continue the conversation had been a false one to get them away and to stop the questions.

Everything these days, it seems, just makes him realize how bad things were at home.

Yeonjun and the other guards wake up the cadets to tell them the Generals are waiting on the lower balcony near the elevator. Most of the cadets (rather, all of them except Donghyuck, Mark, and Jaemin) weren’t expecting them, so there’s a bit of a panicked rush to get presentable.

They straggle into the balcony, rubbing their eyes and yawning into the bright sunlight. All seven Generals are piled onto a couple of couches. Their chatting fades into silence as the cadets arrive. Mark can’t help but notice that they look exhausted, dark circles and half-hearted smiles on all their faces. It reminds him of the war they’re in the middle of.

“Sit down,” General Kim Seokjin says. “We have a lot to talk about.”

There’s a bit of muttering as all the cadets make their way into a chair or lean against the balcony railings.

When everyone has settled, the General continues. “We’re here in the interest of both being honest with you and opening your eyes to the sorts of things the System supports. This is a war neither side wants to continue for long. This morning we received news that the Corps is bringing one of their Fleets back into the System. We just don’t have the resources to stand against that sort of firepower, but giving up now would be a surrender and we can’t do that either.” He sighs.

“You know, we didn’t set out to become the leaders of a revolution,” General Jeon says quietly. “We just wanted to protect people. Our families, each other. We would have been content with that, if they’d let us.”

“If they’d let you?” Donghyuck asks.

“When Lieutenant Kim invented the Aviator flight suits, the Archon expressed interest in having a personal set of Aviators as sort of bodyguards. Said it was ‘protection worthy of the station’ or something.” General Jeon rolls his eyes a little. “As if leading the Corps means you can no longer protect yourself.”

“We’d always done well in the Academy and in battles too,” General Park muses. “Exceedingly well. Maybe that’s why we were asked.”

General Kim, the one Mark’s heard speak only once or twice, says, “They asked Jungkook, Jimin and I to leave the squad and become the Archon’s personal Aviators. A huge promotion, both salary-wise and influence-wise.” After a little pause he sighs, more than a little dramatically. “They made us custom flight suits. The most beautiful pieces of tech I’d ever seen.”

“They did everything they thought they had to in order to make it an easy decision,” General Jeon says.

“And it was,” General Park adds, smiling a little.

“We refused,” General Kim says. “Obviously. We’re a team, you can’t take only the parts of us that you like. All seven or none.”

"The Archon was pretty offended,” General Jeon says.

“Pretty offended?” General Min snorts. “Really fucking offended, more accurately. Our Jet was commandeered by an Admiral and we were  _ dragged _ before the Archon. When we reiterated that we were honored for the recognition, but we’d rather all stay together and keep doing the good we were doing, they arrested us.”

“They accused us of using nefarious tricks to be better than other squads and  _ then _ they arrested us,” General Jung corrects. “And they weren’t polite about either.”

“So we escaped,” the third General Kim says. “Broke out of the prison and stole the Aviator suits they’d made. We managed to make it back to our Jet in mostly one piece and then we left. Came here and started over.”

“It took us a long time to get back on our feet,” General Min admits softly. “Both here, on a foreign planet, and with each other. A lot of things changed.”

There’s a charged pause between all the Generals.

“We lost a lot of allies to the Corps. A lot of friends,” General Jung says. “The Corps says we were planning to assassinate the Archon and we fled when we got caught. Anyone we ever trusted in the Corps betrayed or abandoned us. We’re wanted in the System and it’s considered treason to help us too.” He shrugs sadly. “Any allies who didn’t quite believe we’d been assassins couldn’t or wouldn’t risk their own lives and careers to help us.”

General Kim threads his fingers together thoughtfully. “People found us, though. Other officers that had suffered under the unjust rules of the Archon or citizens that hoped there was a better world outside the System. After a few years of encouragement, we decided to form the Nebulae and fight back against the System and their regime of suffering, so that we might one day have peace.”

There’s silence after that. Even after several long seconds, none of the Generals speaks again.

Mark supposes now is the time when they’re supposed to decide what they believe. Refuse the Generals and stay loyal to the System, which has wronged so many of them (actually, almost every cadet in the room has had some sort of mishap at the fault of the System) or abandon everything they’ve ever known and worked to protect in the hopes of changing things.

Mark thinks of the weightlessness of this city, the joy in the people’s faces. The way Donghyuck and Jaemin were able to refuse alphas at the party without any bloodshed on either side. That fresh, free feeling he hasn’t been able to shake since coming here.

_ I already knew, didn’t I? _

_ I’d been planning on defecting almost since the moment we arrived. _

“I’ll defect.” Mark’s head whirls when Donghyuck speaks up. “I don’t want to live like this anymore,” he says and stares right at Mark.

It makes him a little ill, the way Donghyuck is looking at him like he might not think the same. As if Mark would be  _ complicit _ in the crimes of the System after being given a way out.

Staring right back at Donghyuck, Mark says, “Me too. I’ll defect.”

After that, it doesn’t take long for the rest of the cadets to agree too.

The Generals look a little less exhausted, a little less hopeless. From that alone, Mark knows he’s made the right choice. This is all he’s ever wanted to do:  _ help _ people.

General Jung smiles at them and, for the first time all morning, it feels genuine. “Well, you can use our names then. All the officers in the Nebulae do.” He raises his eyebrows at them. “I’m assuming all of you will join the Nebulae, after all the effort you went through to finish your training at the Academy?”

There’s no dissent from anyone on that front. Mark feels no small amount of thankfulness that they won’t just be set on the side and asked to wait for their freedom. If they have to battle to be free, then Mark wants to  _ fight _ , he wants to fight for all the people in the Corps who are like him. The ones who joined to protect others and had to sit and watch the corruption build up around them.

The almost formal vibes of the morning dissolve as the cadets and the Generals go back to talking amongst themselves.

When General Kim, the leader, gets up to look over the balcony at the city, Mark sees the chance to get answers he’s been looking for since he joined the Corps.

He approaches the General quietly and clears his throat when he gets close enough. “Excuse me."

The General turns with a smile. “What’s up? Mark, right?”

“Yeah,” Mark says, a little nervous. “I was just wondering how you manage your team so effectively. You never have to yell at them and they all respect you and your decisions. There’s no…silent judgement or anything. They just  _ trust _ you. I thought it was something I could…learn, I guess but‒”

“But?”

Mark laughs humorlessly. “You’re a beta, General Kim. Of course they all listen to you, there’s no conflict because of your subgender.”

The General leans on the railing next to Mark. “First of all, seriously, you can use our names. Second of all, me being a beta has nothing to do with why my team trusts me. That’s because we’ve been working together for years and I’ve already proven I’m a good leader.”

“Well, some members of my team can’t seem to get past the fact that I’m an alpha. At all.”

Namjoon is silent for several moments before he says, “Your team can’t get past it?”

“Yeah. It’s always ‘stop being alpha-y’, ‘I don’t need an alpha in my space’, ‘I don’t listen to alphas’. It’s ridiculous.”

“Have you considered that maybe you’re acting too much like an alpha when you should be acting like their Captain?”

Mark snorts. “Yeah, okay see. Only a beta would say that. I  _ always _ act like an alpha because I  _ am _ an alpha. I can’t just turn that off.”

Namjoon laughs a little. “You want them to listen to you because you’re they’re Captain though, don’t you? Then you shouldn’t be worried about the things you’re worried about as an alpha. Don’t focus on protecting the omegas because your alpha instincts are telling you to, don’t immediately turn down another alpha’s ideas just because you feel like you’re being challenged, don’t forget to check in with the betas because they aren’t as loud about their issues. I mean, yeah obviously I have an easier time because my subgender is more in-tune with that kind of thing, but it’s not impossible for you.”

Mark thinks about all the times he’s watched Donghyuck’s back just because he thought he might need it and how he’s never checked any of the other Aviators for the opposite reason. Realizes that might be because Donghyuck’s an omega.

When Mark doesn’t respond, Namjoon says, “You have to remember they’re people first. Highly trained individuals, just like you. Their subgender shouldn’t affect how you treat them, and then yours won’t affect how they think of you.”

Mark feels a little foolish. “I’m so  _ dumb _ ,” he laments, hands over his face.

Namjoon pats him on the shoulder gently. “It’s a hard thing to be aware of. You’ll get there.”

“Do you ever…” Mark heaves a sigh. “Sometimes I feel  _ crushed _ under the responsibility. They’re all putting their lives in  _ my _ hands and I’m terrified I’m going to make the wrong decision and get them all killed.”

Namjoon nods. “That doesn’t really get any easier. If anything, it’ll get harder the more they trust you. When you’re in battle and they’re all tossing split second decisions at you and you decide before you really realize what they’re asking and they just  _ throw _ themselves into death traps because  _ you _ said to?” He shakes his head, eyes a little wide. “That never, ever gets easier. But that’s your job as their leader, to make the decisions they can’t and to take responsibility for those choices.”

Mark feels a little sick at the thought of that kind of blind trust being placed in him. “I…”

“It’s certainly not for everyone.”

“Fuck, I’ll say.”

Namjoon turns to face him. “That’s why it’s important to not separate yourself from them. Yes, you’re the Captain but you’re still part of the team. There has to be  _ balance _ between you.”

“What do you mean?” Mark asks.

“There has to be trust on both sides in battle, but more so on their part. The opposite has to be true when you aren’t in battle. You  _ have _ to trust them as people to take care of you. You have to be able to let them lessen your burden in the rest of your life so you can continue to guide them in battle.”

“Why? I mean, sure it’s hard, but if I can work through it myself what’s the point of‒”

“Relationships are a give and take. They put their lives in your hands every time you step into that ship. If you never give them anything back, the relationship is unbalanced and resentment grows. You have to be able to let them in and acknowledge the strain you’re under by taking care of them. If you never tell them you value their lives so much that the choices make you sick, they’ll never find out, right? That’s probably your other problem with coming across ‘too alpha’. You have to show them you aren’t impenetrable.”

Mark thinks that over.

“You have to be  _ friends _ , first. Before alphas, betas, or omegas. Before Captain and Officers, before  _ anything _ . You have to trust each other emotionally to truly function at the highest level during conflict.” Namjoon pauses thoughtfully. “It’s not unlike being mated, I guess. You have to communicate with each other and trust each other. Only when you do that does the relationship truly thrive.”

Mark nods slowly. “Just like how the mind link imitates how the mating bond lets mates communicate mentally.”

Namkoon’s head whips towards him. “The  _ what _ ?”

Mark is a bit taken aback, but he just kinda shrugs. “I mean, I guess you guys didn’t have it when you were in the Corps.” He turns his head so Namjoon can see the little blinking neuro-connector behind his ear. “But we all have this neurological connector now. It lets us talk mentally. It doesn’t have any of the emotions and stuff like mating bonds, but I guess the talking part is the same.”

Namjoon looks a little sick at the sight of it and he lifts a hand to touch gently behind his own ear. Then he turns to look over Mark’s shoulder and calls to where the others are sitting, “Taehyung! Come over here a second, please.”

Taehyung disentangles himself from the pile of Generals on the couch and jogs over. He immediately tucks himself against Namjoon with a smile. “What’s up?”

Namjoon points at Mark’s ear.

Taehyung’s eyebrows shoot up at the sight of it. “Can I touch?” he asks Mark as he approaches.

Mark nods.

Taehyung does touch it, gently with one finger like it might burn him. He’s also rubbing behind his ear just like Namjoon did.

After a moment he shrugs and turns back to his leader. “I can’t really say anything without taking it out and looking at the insides, but‒”

Mark pushes the release button and the little cartridge falls into his hand. He holds it out.

Both Taehyung and Namjoon are staring at him like he just pulled his eye out in front of them.

Mark just shrugs. “I have another one. The charge only lasts a few days.”

Taehyung gingerly plucks the neuro-connector out of his hand and turns it around, looking at all sides.

Namjoon says, “Well?”

Taehyung closes his fist around the neuro-connector and nods, already walking away. “I’ll let you know later. Tomorrow maybe…Maybe tonight, we’ll see.” And then he’s gone.

Mark watches him walk away until he heads into the elevator. Then he turns back to Namjoon. “What was that about?”

The General shakes his head. “Maybe nothing. Just tech we haven’t seen before. Tae will figure it out and then maybe we can make it better.” He looks a little more uneasy than his explanation warrants.

Mark gives Namjoon a look.

“We’ve only brushed the surface of the System’s crimes.” Namjoon sighs and Mark follows his gaze to the other Generals. “There’s a lot of suffering we went through to get here. Some of it…” He shakes his head. “We protect each other, Mark. And I won’t let them get hurt like that again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for a roller coaster you guys. I hope everyone enjoyed it so far and will come back for more!
> 
> No seriously this is gonna get real crazy real fast, so hold onto your hats haha


End file.
